The Queen of Games
by killian.rainey
Summary: This story is being adopted by me from Knight of Loyalty with his permission. And anyway this picks up from where we left off in the Virtual World arc. Next will come The Finals arc with a few surprises and changes in store. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen of Games

Chapter 120

The Virtual World- Chapter 23

Step-Father Vs. Step-Son: Escape the Virtual World: Part I

Kaiba was walking down the streets of Domino with one destination in mind: KaibaCorp. "Any moron could have seen that Noah had never intended to set us free. He claims that the doorway would lead back to the real world, but it was just another one of his tricks. Now, It's time to take down the source and put an end to this nightmare once and for all: my step-father, Gozaburo. If he thinks dragging the whole world into this virtual dump heap is going to work, then he's more senile than I thought" Kaiba thought as he stood in front of the building he came to.

"I'm sure that old fart is sitting in my office right now. I've taken him down once, and I can do it again, but this time: for good" Kaiba said with determination as he walked up to the building.

Elsewhere

"That little brat suckered us again. Now he's toast!" Joey said angrily.

"Calm down, Joey. Getting mad won't solve anything and we need to come up with a plan first" Yugi said.

"I already got one. We find Noah and shake him upside down till he tells us where the exit is" Joey said.

"I'm with Joey on this one. Only Noah knows where the exit is" Duke added.

"And we need to hurry. It's only a matter of time before Gozaburo pulls a matrix on the planet" Jun finished.

"This is all my fault" Daisuke said as Hitmoi appeared beside her. "You thought there was good in Noah and there's nothing wrong with that" Hitomi said.

"Yeah but, I thought we could trust him" Daisuke said as she thought back to when Noah turned her friends, including Yugi, Jun, and the Kaiba brothers to stone.

"Noah's acts are fueled by anger and a deep rage after being left alone by his father for so long, but if we can get him to see the light, there maybe a chance" Hitomi said.

"Let's hope we can. Lives are stake" Daisuke said as she turned to the others. "All right, let's go find Noah and make him tell us where the exit, and once we're free, we can come up with a plan to stop Gozaburo from carrying out his scheme" Daisuke said.

"But how?" Serenity asked.

"If there's one person we know who knows a lot about computers is Izzy, he'll know exactly what to do" Jun answered.

Just then, a laugh rang out and 3 Skull Knights appeared. (2650/2250)

Then 3 Lizard Soldiers appeared (1100/800)

Along with 3 Command Knights (1200/1900)

And 3 Rock Ogres (800/1200)

"If anyone's got a plan, please speak now" Jun said.

"Last time, I checked: running away was an option" Duke said.

"Hold on, I have an idea" Yugi said as he drew a card. "I summon Curse of Dragon" Yugi announced as the winged, legless dragon appeared with a screech. (2000/1500) "Dragon Flame Attack!" Yugi commanded as his dragon blew a steam of fire at the Lizard Soldiers, destroying them.

"Nice one, Yugi. My turn" Joey said as he drew a card. "I play Axe Raider" Joey announced as his warrior appeared. (1700/1150)

"I play Lady Ex-Veemon" Daisuke announced as her female dragon appeared. (2700/2500)

"I play Greymon" Jun announced as her dinosaur appeared with a roar. (1900/1800)

Back at the fortress

"It's good to be back in the real world, now I can finish what I started by using my father's technology to destroy this place" Noah thought as he walked through the hallway in Mokuba's body to a door. He typed in a code on a keypad. "Access granted" The computer said as the door opened and Noah walked through. "With this, I can destroy the virtual world, along with my father, Seto, Daisuke, Yugi and their friends" Noah said as he went to a control panel and started typing. Soon a map of the world appeared on screen. "Initiating satellite sequence. Targeting central computer" The computer said.

Back in the virtual world

"It's time to put an end to this nightmare once and for all" Kaiba thought as he rode an elevator to the office. Once he got off, he walked up to the door and kicked it in.

"Haven't I taught any manners?" Gozaburo said as Kaiba walked up to his deck.

"You taught me business skills, but never had time to teach me manners" Kaiba responded.

"Have a seat, it's time we had a talk" Gozaburo offered.

"I'm not in very good mood right now" Kaiba declined.

"Just give in, Seto. Or you can meet the same fate as your friends" Gozaburo threatened when a screen appeared out of the corner of Kaiba's eye. He saw Yugi's Curse of Dragon getting destroyed by Cosmo Queen. Luckily, Daisuke summoned the Magician Girl of Black Chaos to deal with it.

"As you can see, my army of monsters is making quick work of those fools" Gozaburo said.

"And I'm supposed to be scared? Look, you lost KaibaCorp to a more, experience person. So why don't you cut the small talk and release us now, before I do something I won't regret" Kaiba threatened.

"You haven't changed a bit. Ok, how about we settle this with a rematch?" Gozaburo asked.

"You couldn't beat me in a game of chess when I was a kid, what makes you think you can beat me this time?" Kaiba asked back.

"I'm not talking about chess. I'm talking about Duel Monsters" Gozaburo responded.

"And what makes you think you can beat me at that?" Kaiba asked for a 3rd time.

"I want to humiliate you the same way you did to me" Gozaburo answered again.

"I never back down from a challenge and I don't plan on doing that today. Let's duel" Kaiba accepted.

"Then, follow me. The arena has already been set up" Gozaburo said as both he and Kaiba left the office.

Back in the control room

"It's almost done" Noah said as he typed in the last commands on the keyboard.

Elsewhere

Marik walked into a room with an insane glee on his face. "I'll show those fools that I'm not to be ignored" Marik said as he raised his Millennium Rod and unleashed waves of magic, destroying everything in sight, causing the lights to go out.

In the control room

"No, I was almost finished" Noah said in frustration.

In the cargo bay, the clamps holding the blimp were released.

"Hey, we're not locked down anymore" Roland said.

"Now we just need to locate Mr. Kaiba and the others" A KaibaCorp employee said.

What was said did not go unnoticed by Tea, Ishizu, and the Digidestined.

"What do you think cause all this?" Cody asked.

"It's Marik. He went to find Yugi and the others" Ishizu answered.

"Then we got to find him and stop him" Tai proclaimed.

"I need your help with something first. Come with me" Ishizu said as she lead Tea and the Digidestined down the hall.

Back in the virtual world

Kaiba and Gozaburo arrived at the arena Kaiba once duel Yugi, but this time Gozaburo took Kaiba's side, and Kaiba took Yugi's side.

"I hope you're ready to lose it all, my son" Gozaburo said.

"You tell me" Kaiba said.

(Gozaburo: 4000)

(Kaiba: 4000)

"I'll start off by playing the magic card, Painful Choice. You know what this does" Gozaburo said.

"Yeah, yeah. You show me what 5 cards you have in your deck, and I get to pick one for you to keep. The rest go to the graveyard" Kaiba said.

"And these 5 cards should look familiar to you" Gozaburo said as 5 cards appeared which shocked Kaiba beyond belief.

"It can't be! It's the 5 pieces of Exodia!" Kaiba yelled in horror as he thought back to when Yugi first used Exodia in their duel.

"It seems you know your painful history with this monster" Gozaburo said.

"That's in the past and I'm about to send 4 pieces to the graveyard. And I choose... The Right Arm" Kaiba said.

"Then the rest go to the graveyard, next I'll summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" Gozaburo said as a face down card appeared.

"Then it's my move" Kaiba said as he drew a card. "I'll place one card face down and then I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode" Kaiba announced as a face down card appeared followed by his blade-wielding monster. (1900/1200)

"Whatever monster Gozaburo put on the field has to be powerful, then again he's bluffing" Kaiba thought. "Vorse Raider, attack his face down card!" Kaiba commanded as his monster threw it's blade at the face down card, destroying it. The card was the Right Arm of Exodia.

"What was Exodia's Right Arm doing on the field?" Kaiba demanded.

"You'll see. Now I play the magic card, Contract with Exodia" Gozaburo said. "I needed all 5 pieces in the graveyard in order for this card to work. Next, I pay 2000 life points to summon this, Exodia Necross" Gozaburo said which cause Kaiba to gasp as Exodia appeared, but instead of his trademark color, he appeared in a more dark version. (1800/0)

(Gozaburo: 2000)

Back in the control room

The lights came on. "Backup generator activated" The computer said.

"Now to finish what I started" Noah said as he looked on a screen to see Marik battling his security drones. "An intruder. No matter" Noah said as he finished typing on the keyboard and pressed a button. "This place is history" Noah said as he took off and a timer appeared.

"Warning: Satellite attack in in t-minus 30 minutes. Evacuate immediately" The computer announced.

Back in the virtual world

The others took shelter in an alley.

"Think we lost them?" Jun asked.

"We should be safe for now" Joey answered when suddenly a Lizard Soldier appeared behind them.

"I hate it when you're wrong, Joey!" Tristan cried out.

"Let's pound this punk into next week, guys" Joey said as he, Yugi, Daisuke, and Jun each drew a card.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight" Joey said.

"I play Berfomet" Yugi said.

"Come on out, V-Drago" Daisuke said.

"Let's make history, WarGreymon" Jun said as the 4 monsters charged toward Lizard Soldier.

Back at the base

Noah was riding an elevator to the surface.

"My father will regret the day he betrayed me. Now I can put the past behind me once for all" Noah thought as he thought back ton when Gozaburo revealed he wasn't planning on handing over KaibaCorp to him.

Soon the underwater base came to the surface, and a helicopter rose from a secret hatch. Noah walked out of the elevator and toward the chopper.

"Who needs family?" Noah asked as he thought back to what Mokuba told him about family and that Kaiba could build him a new body.

"What did I do? I let my anger and rage get the better of me. Daisuke was right. But I can still make things right" Noah said as he ran back to the elevator.

Back in the virtual world

"Your Exodia Necross only has 1800 points" Kaiba pointed out. "What sort of threat can it pose?" Kaiba asked.

"You'll see. Now, Exodia attack his Vorse Raider!" Gozaburo commanded as Exodia lunged it's fists at Kaiba's monster, only for it to throw it's blade at the fist, causing sparks to fly.

"What happened?" Kaiba demanded.

"My Exodia Necross gets 1000 points when it engages in battle with another monster" Gozaburo answered. "Plus it can be destroyed in battle as well" Gozaburo added.

"We'll see. My move" Kaiba said as he drew a card. "I summon Spirit Ryu" Kaiba announced as his dragon appeared. (1000/1000) "Next, I activate my face down card, Burst Breath. By sacrificing my monster, my trap card destroys every monster on the field with less than 1000 defense points" Kaiba said as Spirit Ryu vanished, but was shocked to see Exodia still standing.

"Wait, your monster should have went to the graveyard. But how?!" Kaiba asked in shock.

"I'll explain. Exodia Necross has a few hidden tricks up it's sleeve thanks to the 5 pieces in the graveyard. First, the Right Leg prevents my monster from being destroyed by all of your magic cards. The Left Leg protects from trap cards as well. The Left Arm protects it from all monster effects, the Right Arm gives 1000 points every time it engages in battle, and last but not least, The Head of Exodia protects it from all monster attacks" Gozaburo explained.

"That means it's indestructible" Kaiba said in shock.

"Precisely. Which there's nothing in your deck that can stop it" Gozaburo taunted.

"I wouldn't count on it. I place one card face down and I'll switch Vorse Raider to defense mode" Kaiba said as a face down card appeared just as Vorse Raider kneel down on one leg.

Back in the base

"I have to stop the countdown before it's too late" Noah said as he ran into the control room only to find it was trashed.

"No, what happened? The whole room's destroyed. That intruder must have done this" Noah said as he ran off to another room.

Back in the virtual world

"Black Luster Soldier, attack!" Yugi commanded as his solider sliced a Cosmo Queen.

"Fend them off, Axe Raider!" Joey commanded as his warrior sliced a Rock Ogre.

"Go, Buster Blader!" Daisuke commanded as her swordsman destroyed a Command Knight.

"Blow them away, Omnimon!" Jun commanded as the Royal Knight blasted a Skull Knight.

Back at the base

"I need to warn the others" Noah said as he ran into a room and started typing on a computer.

Back in the virtual world

"Let's blast this freak show into next week" Joey said as he, Yugi, Daisuke, and Jun faced a Cosmo Queen.

"I summon Dark Magician" Yugi announced as the purple robed magician appeared. (2500/2100)

"I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon" Daisuke announced as the black skeletal dragon appeared with a roar (2400/2000)

"I summon Rocket Warrior" Joey announced as his little warrior appeared. (1500/1300)

"I summon MetalGarurumon" Jun announced as the mega-level Digimon appeared. (3400/2700)

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi commanded.

"Invincible Attack!" Joey commanded.

"Inferno Fire Blast!" Daisuke commanded.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Jun commanded as all 4 monsters fired their attacks at Cosmo Queen, destroying it in a huge explosion.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Noah's voice rang out.

"That's Noah" Duke said.

"Noah, come down here and face us like a man!" Joey demanded.

"Listen, you're all in danger. The virtual world you're in is about to self-destruct" Noah said causing everyone to gasp in horror, including Kaiba and Gozaburo.

"I can't believe it. Noah, you better tell us where the exit is or I'm going to be on you, like ugly on an ape!" Daisuke demanded as well.

High in Earth's orbit

A KaibaCorp Satellite jettison some parts revealing 4 missiles as it was lining up for attack.

"Warning: Satellite attack in t-minus 8 minutes. Targeting central computer. Evacuate immediately" The computer announced.

 _To be Continued_

 _Can Daisuke, Yugi, and the others escape the virtual world before it's gone? Can Kaiba win his duel against Gozaburo with only 8 minutes to spare? The conclusion of the Virtual World arc is coming up. So stay tuned._

 _A/N: I do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh!. Enjoy the chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen of Games

Chapter 121

Virtual World- Chapter 24

Step-Son vs. Step-Father: Escape the Virtual World- Part 2

 _Previously on The Queen of Games: You would think after finally beating Noah, Daisuke and the others would be home free. They couldn't be more wrong, for as soon as Noah was defeated, the real mastermind showed up. It was none other than Kaiba and Mokuba's step-father: Gozaburo. He revealed that he was the one who trapped the Battle City gang in the virtual world and soon he revealed his plan to digitize the whole planet. As Noah revealed a doorway that would help them get back home, the gang finds out they're still trapped while Noah escapes in Mokuba's body. With that accomplished, Noah set off to destroy the base using a satellite, but as he was making his escape he remembered what Mokuba said about family and with a change of heart, he went back to stop the countdown but couldn't as he found the control room had been destroyed by none other than Marik. And as Daisuke, Yugi, Joey and the others battle an army of Gozaburo's monsters, Kaiba sets off to face his step-father one last time, this time in a duel for his freedom. But soon Kaiba faces off against a monster called Exodia Necross, an indestructible monster that can't be destroyed by monsters, magic, and trap cards. But you know Kaiba's not gonna let that stop him from taking down the man who made his life miserable when he was a kid. Let's watch._

"You must escape as soon as possible" Noah's voice rang out.

"You hear that guys?" Daisuke asked the others. "Yeah, the virtual world's about to go and when it goes, so do we" Joey answered.

"Listen, I can help. The exit's at the Domino Arcade. You have to get there soon and fast" Noah said.

"Can we trust him, Joey?" Serenity asked. "Trust him? I don't trust Noah as far as I can throw him" Joey answered.

"We(monkey noises)no(monkey noises)choice, Joey" Tristan said.

Daisuke thought about what Noah said and she turned to the others with an answer. "We don't have much choice, guys. We need to trust Noah. So let's go" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke's right. We got nothing to lose" Yugi agreed. "Alright, but I'm warning you, Noah: No dirty tricks" Joey said as the gang took off for the arcade.

Back at KaibaCorp

"Father, your plan to digitize the whole world is crushed" Noah said. "Noah, how could you betray me like this?" Gozaburo demanded. "It's called payback. You used me and everyone for your own greed. Well, it ends here, your own satellite that you created is about to become your own undoing" Noah answered.

"Please, call off the satellite and I'll let you rule the virtual world by my side once the world is trapped in here" Gozaburo pleaded. "Even if I could, it's too late. It's over." Noah said.

"Well, it looks like there's only one thing left to do" Kaiba said. "Yes, and I since I don't have a body to escape in, I'll take yours, Seto" Gozaburo said as he turned into a fiery monster and lunged at Kaiba. "Stop right there. Look at you, you're nothing but a corrupt file infecting a computer system. If you really want to prove your power, then get back in your corner and duel and the winner gets to escape as me" Kaiba bargained as Gozaburo went back to his stand and resumed his human form. "Fine, but know that this will be the last duel you'll ever have, now it's my move. Exodia Necross, attack Vorse Raider now!" Gozaburo commanded as his monster lunged it's fists at Kaiba's.

"Hold on, I activate the trap card, Negate Attack" Kaiba said as Exodia's fists hit a barrier, stopping it's attack. "Gozaburo said his monster can't be destroyed by trap cards, but I can stop them right in their tracks" Kaiba thought. "Look, all you're doing is delaying your demise, can't you see my monster is invincible. Just give up" Gozaburo gloated. "I don't think so. Your Exodia Necross maybe unstoppable, but that can all change and I happen to have a card in my deck that's going to crush it. It's just a matter of time" Kaiba said. "Then get it over it" Gozaburo demanded.

Meanwhile

"The Domino Arcade is just 2 blocks away" Joey said as the others ran for the said destination. "And the exit should be right inside" Daisuke agreed when she spotted something behind her. "Guys, we got company" Daisuke said as Gozaburo's monsters were catching with them. "No way we can outrun them" Yugi said as the others stopped. "Ok, here's the plan, Duke take Serenity and get to the arcade, we'll catch up with you once we take care of these guys" Joey said. "I'm not leaving you, Joey" Serenity said defiantly. "This is no time to argue, Serenity. Just do as your brother says" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke's right, Serenity. We have to go" Duke agreed. "We can handle these guys" Tristan said.

"You go with them too, Tristan. You won't be able to help us in your state" Daisuke said. "Fine" Tristan grumbled as he, Duke, and Serenity took off for the arcade.

Back at KaibaCorp

Kaiba drew a card. "It's my turn and I activate the magic card, Shrink, which cuts your monster's attack strength in half" Kaiba said as Exodia's attack points dropped to 1400. "Next, I'll sacrifice Vorse Raider to summon Luster Dragon" Kaiba announced as Vorse Raider vanished and was replaced by a large green dragon with diamonds on it's back and it growled. (Attk: 2400/Def: 1400) "Now, attack his Exodia Necross!" Kaiba commanded and his dragon blew a green flame toward Exodia and the attack hit but was still standing.

(Gozaburo: 900)

"Well, it seems your Exodia does has a weakness. While your monster is unstoppable, it can still be attacked. Just as I suspected" Kaiba pointed out. "Explain?!" Gozaburo demanded. "While it's true your monster can't be sent to the graveyard, if I attack with a more powerful monster, you still lose life points" Kaiba explained. "And it maybe true, that Exodia Necross is invincible, you on the other hand, are not" He added.

"We'll see. As you know, my Exodia gets 1000 points for every battle it engages" Gozaburo said.

(Exodia Necross: 3800)

"Exodia, attack his Luster Dragon, now!" Gozaburo shouted as Exodia sent it's fists toward Luster Dragon and destroyed it.

(Kaiba: 2600)

"Now get ready, Seto, for you're about to sink into total virtual destruction as my monster grows" Gozaburo taunted.

(Exodia Necross: 4800)

Meanwhile

Duke, Tristan, and Serenity arrived at the arcade. "Ok, we're here but where's the exit?" Duke asked. "Listen carefully, you must proceed to the stage at the back at the arcade, then stand on the red and blue platforms. I'll upload your minds into the real world" Noah said as the trio headed to the stage and Serenity and Tristan stood on the red platform and Duke stood on the blue platform and the trio vanished.

Back in the room with the virtual pods

"Now uploading brainwaves from virtual environment to virtual simulation" The computer said as Duke's pod opened up and he woke up. "It worked. We're back" Duke said as he saw Serenity's pod open up and she woke up too. "I guess Noah finally came through" Serenity said as Duke turned to see Tristan's pod open up, but he was still acting like a monkey. "Tristan, we're back in the real world. You can stop now" Duke said as Tristan slumped in embarrassment. "Right, can we not talk about what just happened?" Tristan asked. "Agreed" Duke answered.

Back in the virtual world

A Lizard Soldier was charging toward the arcade, but Daisuke, Yugi, Jun, and Joey were prepared and activated their duel disks and each drew a card.

"I summon Dark Magician" Yugi said.

"Go, Flame Swordsman" Joey announced.

"I play Dark Magician Girl" Daisuke said.

"I summon Lilymon" Jun said as an explosion occurred and the four monsters appeared and destroyed the monster. "Nice one, guys. Now let's get the lead out." Joey said. "You must proceed to the stage and fast" Noah said as Joey looked at said stage. "That's our ticket home" Joey said.

"Joey, you and Jun go on. We'll catch up" Daisuke said as Flame Swordsman and Lilymon vanished. "Ok, but hurry up" Jun said as she and Joey ran to the stage on got on the platforms. "Go, Dark Magician Girl!" Daisuke commanded. "Dark Magician, attack!" Yugi commanded as the 2 sorcerers attacked Gozaburo's monsters.

"Please hurry!" Jun said just as she vanished along with Joey. Daisuke and Yugi ran to the stage to catch up. "Daisuke, wait. I need a favor to ask" Noah said. "Yugi, you go. I'll catch up" Daisuke said. "Ok, but careful" Yugi said as he got on the platform and vanished.

In the virtual pod

Joey woke up, but slammed his right cheek against the glass as his pod opened up. "It's good to be home" Joey groaned as he held his cheek. "Joey!" Serenity cried out as she ran to her brother. "Serenity, glad to see you're ok" Joey said as the 2 siblings embraced each other.

Later

"So if you're Noah, then where's Mokuba?" Tristan asked. "He's trapped in the virtual world along with Kaiba. That's why I asked Daisuke to stay behind" Noah said. "What?! You mean Kaiba didn't have enough brain cells to escape on his own?!" Joey angrily asked. "Listen, Seto's trapped in a duel with Gozaburo. You need to get to KaibaCorp and rescue him as soon as possible" Noah explained. "Ok, how do I do that?" Daisuke asked. "I'll use the central computer to create a shortcut for you. Go through that door and you'll be at KaibaCorp in no time" Noah answered as a door appeared in front of Daisuke. "Ok, I'll bring Kaiba and Mokuba back. I promise" Daisuke said as she went through the door.

"Ok, I have a question, why were you trying to rescue Kaiba? Last time I checked, you hated his guts" Jun asked. "I was jealous and angry. I shouldn't have treated you guys unfairly. It's all my fault and I'm sorry" Noah answered. "I'm sorry too for what I said earlier. It wasn't fair of me either" Joey said. "4 minutes to satellite attack. Evacuate now" The computer said. "Listen, it's not safe here. You need to get back to the blimp now" Noah warned. "Noah's right. Let's get out of here" Joey said as the others took off for the blimp, but Joey looked back. "Noah, you're the only one who can get those guys out of there. It's all you" Joey said. "I'll get them out. No matter what" Noah said as Joey took off to catch up with the others.

Back at KaibaCorp

"It's my turn" Kaiba said as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed. This lets me draw 2 cards" Kaiba said as he drew 2 cards. Next, I'll summon one monster in defense mode and then I'll place one card face down. That's it for now" Kaiba said. "How can you be so confident when you know I have the upper hand? Exodia Necross has 4800 points and even if you summoned a more powerful monster, it'll be too late" Gozaburo said. "You have a lot to learn about Duel Monsters and as a certain Queen of Games once said "Never rely on the power of one single monster" Kaiba commented.

At the entrance to KaibaCorp

The door appeared and Daisuke stepped out of it "This is it. Let's hope I made it time" Daisuke said as she ran toward the building. "Hang on, Kaiba!" Daisuke shouted and she was getting closer to the entrance, more monsters appeared. Daisuke drew a card from her deck "Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning Attack!" Daisuke commanded and the legendary dragon appeared with a loud roar and fired a burst of electricity at the monsters and destroyed them. Daisuke's monster vanished as she entered the building.

Back at the duel

"Prepare to lose your body and so much more. Exodia Necross, attack Seto's face down monster with your mighty fists!" Gozaburo commanded as Exodia attacked the face down monster revealing it to be a genie's lamp with 4 legs as it shattered. "Now my monster gets 1000 more points" Gozaburo added.

(Exodia Necross: 4800- 5800)

At the base

"2 minutes to satellite attack" The computer said as Noah was still in virtual pod room at a console. "You have to hurry Daisuke. If you and Seto don't escape soon, your minds will be lost forever" Noah warned.

Daisuke was riding an elevator to the dueling field when she heard that. "No pressure" Daisuke muttered.

Back at the duel

"It's my move" Kaiba said as he drew a card and saw he drew his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "First, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Ancient Lamp" Kaiba said as said lamp appeared on the field. (Attk: 900/Def: 1400) "Next, I'll use it's special ability to summon La Jinn, The Mystical Genie of The Lamp" Kaiba announced as a green genie emerged from the lamp with his arms crossed and he gave a chuckle. (Attk: 1800/Def: 1000)

"There's a reason why I haven't been able to destroy Exodia. I've been attacking it's body, when I should be going after it's soul. So now, I activate my face down card, Soul Demolition" Kaiba said.

"You can't!" Gozaburo exclaimed in anger.

"I just did. This trap card lets each player destroy every single monster that's in the graveyard, so far there's not much in my graveyard to destroy. But yours do. The 5 pieces of Exodia" Kaiba explained.

Gozaburo growled in rage. "First, I'll get rid of the Left Leg which protects it from magic cards, then I'll destroy the Right Leg, followed by the Left Arm, then the Right Arm, and finally the last piece goes: The Head of Exodia" Kaiba read off. "It may have cost me 500 life points each, but it was well worth, because Exodia's attack points drops back to it's original state" Kaiba said as Exodia reverted by to it's trademark orange color.

(Kaiba: 100)

(Exodia Necross: 5800- 1800)

Gozaburo gasped in horror. "Now there's only one thing left to do. I sacrifice La Jinn and my Ancient Lamp to summon this, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba announced as his 2 monsters vanished in a whirlwind and in a flash of blue light, the legendary dragon appeared with and incredible roar. (Attk: 3000/Def: 2500)

"NOOOOOOO!" Gozaburo exclaimed. "You know what's next? Blue-Eyes, attack his Exodia Necross!" Kaiba commanded as his dragon roared before firing a blast of White Lightning at Exodia causing the monster to crumble and shatter in a huge explosion.

"Checkmate for you, Step-Father" Kaiba said.

(Gozaburo: 0)

At the base

"You have to hurry, Daisuke" Noah said in the virtual pod room as the computer announced 1 minute to satellite attack.

Back at KaibaCorp

"How could I lose?" Gozaburo said in despair. "That's what happens when you go up against someone who's more superior and skillful to you in everyway" Kaiba answered. "I'll show you who's superior, by taking your body, Seto" Gozaburo said as he changed back to his monster form and lunged at Kaiba.

"What about our deal?" Kaiba objected. "The deal's off" Gozaburo said as Kaiba's duel stand suddenly felled back. Kaiba looked to see it was Daisuke at the controls. "Come on, Kaiba!" Daisuke said as Kaiba grabbed his deck and jumped off the platform just as Gozaburo destroyed it. Kaiba joined Daisuke and the duo ran to the elevator as Gozaburo tore through the building. "This place is gonna go any second" Daisuke said as Gozaburo lunged his fists causing another explosion.

At the base

"Satellite attack in 3, 2, 1" the computer said as Noah gasped.

In Earth's orbit

"Beginning destruction protocols. Beginning ignition. Targeting main computer" The computer said as a missile detached from the satellite and flew off towards it's intended target.

In the virtual world

"You have to hurry. Head for the Domino Arcade. The exit should be right there" Noah's voice rang out as Kaiba and Daisuke ran across the rooftop of KaibaCorp just as Gozaburo burst through. As soon as the duo got to the ledge, they stopped. "Aw, crud. We're trapped" Daisuke said as she and Kaiba turned and faced Gozaburo who was towering menacingly over them and gave an evil laugh. "Going somewhere?" Gozaburo asked sinisterly. "Kaiba, we have to jump" Daisuke suggested.

"Are you nuts?" Kaiba asked angrily. "It's either this or him" Daisuke said as she and Kaiba jumped off the roof before Gozaburo could catch them. Just then, a portal opened up. "Look, Noah's opened an exit for us. We're home free" Daisuke said as she and Kaiba vanished through the portal and it vanished.

Back in the virtual pod room

Noah got in a virtual pod just as Kaiba and Daisuke's pods opened. "It's good to be back" Daisuke said. "Likewise" Kaiba agreed as they both turned to see Mokuba in the virtual pod. "What's Mokuba doing in a virtual pod?" Daisuke asked

In another part of the virtual world

"Do you really have to go back?" Mokuba asked. "I have to. If Gozaburo isn't stopped soon, he'll continue what he started and no one will be safe" Noah replied. "But you'll be trapped as well" Mokuba pointed out. "I know, but it's a risk I'll have to take. But the good thing that came out this was I got to know my brother" Noah said sincerely as he turned to walk away. "Noah, wait!" Mokuba cried out. Just then, Mokuba was pulled into a light and when he woke up, he saw Kaiba and Daisuke standing before him. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Mokuba" Daisuke said. "What about Noah? We can't just leave him" Mokuba said. "We need to go now. We don't have much choice" Daisuke said she, and the Kaiba brothers took off for the blimp.

Outside

The gang was standing at the blimp waiting for Daisuke and the Kaiba brothers. "Come on, guys" Joey pleaded. "Guys we need to go now" Tai said. "I just got off the phone with Izzy. He says he's tracking a missile heading this way" Tai added.

"Let's go" Matt said everyone got on board and Joey turned to see Daisuke and the Kaiba brothers running towards them. "Here they come" Joey said.

"We're almost there" Daisuke said she, Kaiba, and Mokuba got close the blimp. "Warning: missile inbound" The computer said as the missile was getting closer to it's location.

In the virtual world

"It doesn't matter. I can escape to another computer" Gozaburo said. "I don't think so" A voice rang out and Gozaburo turned to see Noah below him.

"It's over for you, and I sealed off all the exits, so now you're trapped here with me" Noah said. "You think you can stop me?!" Gozaburo asked angrily as he grabbed Noah but he teleported and appeared behind him. "You forget? I can control this place as well and at least the others treated me fairly" Noah said as his body glowed gold and golden bands appeared all over Gozaburo, restraining him. "NOOOOO! Let me go!" Gozaburo cried out. "I'm going to free your mind so that you'll never harm any one again" Noah said as he infused himself into Gozaburo's neck and he cried out in pain.

Outside

Daisuke, Kaiba, and Mokuba got on board the blimp just as it took off. Just then, the missile hit the base causing a huge explosion. The virtual world began to collapse, taking Gozaburo with it. "NOOOOOOO, DON'T DO THIS! I WON"T GO OUT LIKE THIS!" Gozaburo yelled as he was shattered into pixels.

On the blimp

Everyone was holding on for dear life as the blimp shook. "Kaiba, I don't suppose you have any tricks up your sleeve?" Daisuke asked. "As a matter of fact, I do" Kaiba answered as he ran to the deck. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid the ship's too slow to escape the explosion" Roland said. Kaiba sat down at the head controls. "I'll take it from here" Kaiba said.

Outside

The flames form the explosion took on Gozaburo's monster form as he chased after the blimp. "SETO, YOU"LL NEVER ESCAPE ME!" Gozaburo yelled as he got closer to the blimp.

On the blimp

"I don't think so, old man" Kaiba said as he smashed a glass panel that contained a red button.

Outside

The blimp started to detach and in it's place stood a jet as throttle out of the flames and high into the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gozaburo yelled as the flames died down and his voice faded away. Everyone watched what happened. "You think Noah's ok?" Mokuba asked. "Who knows? But in the end, he did the right thing and in return, he found forgiveness" Daisuke answered. "Well, this little detour was a waste time, it's time to get back to the Battle City Tournament. Set course for KaibaCorp Island" Kaiba said as he and Mokuba walked off.

"Anyone ever told Kaiba to have some respect for the dead?" Tai asked. "Let it go, Tai. We got bigger things to do. The next round of the finals is going to start soon and we need to get our decks ready" Daisuke said. "Daisuke, can we talk in your room while we get our decks ready, there's some things I want to give you and plus there's something else I want to bring up" Joey asked. "Sure" Daisuke answered as she and Joey walked to her room and everyone went off as well to get ready for the next round of Battle City.

A/N: That's the final chapter of the Virtual World arc. Up next is the first chapter of The Finals arc. As usual, I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh! Hope you like the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 1: The Island

A/N: This story was adopted by me with permission from Knight of Loyalty. Just in case, anyone gets confused.

The KC Jet was flying toward KaibaCorp Island for the next round of the Battle City Finals. Inside the jet, everyone was getting their decks ready for the coming duels. In Daisuke's room, Daisuke and Joey were going over their decks, seeing what they need and what they didn't need for the next round.

"Ok, so what was it you wanted to give me, Joey?" Daisuke asked as her cards were spread out over her bed. "I wanted to give you these" Joey said as he handed her Fortress Whale's Oath and Fortress Whale. "Joey, you won those in your duel with Mako, I can't take these" Daisuke interjected. "I never got around to using it lately since the duel, I figured you can use better than me and I still have the Legendary Fisherman" Joey said. Daisuke took the cards from Joey and put them next to her cards. "Thanks, Joey. I'll take good care of them" Daisuke said as she looked over her cards noticed a few she hadn't seen before. "What's this?" Daisuke asked as she picked up a new card from her deck. "Golden Ladybug. Wow, this little guy has a nifty ability" Daisuke said.

"Let me see" Joey said as he took the card and looked at it. "It only has 0 attack points and 0 defense points, but it's special ability says if you show it to your opponent during your turn, you get 500 life points, after which the effect ends after your turn is over. So you'll have the turn card back around once your turn ends." Joey explained as he handed the card back to Daisuke. "You're right and I have a feeling this card is going to come in handy" Daisuke said she put the card down next to her other cards, and pick up another one. "Kaiser Sea Horse, this monster can be sacrificed as 2 monster if you're planning to summon a high-powered light monster. I can use this" Daisuke said she put the card next to the others.

Joey was looking at his cards spread out on Daisuke's bed until he picked up one that caught his attention. "Gilford The Lightning. It says if I sacrifice 3 monsters to summon this guy, he can destroy all monsters on the opponent's side of the field" Joey read off. "I can't wait to see that bad boy in action" Daisuke said. "Me too. Hold on, I forgot to give you something else" Joey said as he handed Daisuke his Insect Queen. "Joey, you sure you want me to have Insect Queen? You won this in your duel with Weevil" Daisuke asked. "I'm positive. You might be able to use better than I can" Joey replied. Daisuke took the card and put next it in her card pile and she gave Joey a hug. "Thanks, Joey. I know with your cards in my deck, I can't lose" Daisuke said.

Joey picked up his deck and was ready to put it together when he saw another card. "What's this? Question? It says here if my opponent guesses which monster's at the bottom of my graveyard, it gets removed from the game, but if they guess wrong, I get to summon it to the field" Joey read off. "That's a very handy card to have" Daisuke pointed out as Joey put the card in his deck and he shuffled it, while Daisuke gathered up her deck along with the cards Joey gave her and put them in her deck and shuffled it too.

"So what did you want to ask me, Joey?" Daisuke asked as she saw there was a card left on the bed and Daisuke picked it up, and her eyes widen. "Whoa, take a look Joey" Daisuke said as she showed the card to Joey. "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon? Why does that card look familiar? Joey asked as Daisuke took her Red-Eyes Black Dragon out of her deck and put it next to the new card. "Amazing, I think know what this card is. It says here it can only be summoned by sacrificing the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, plus it gets 300 points for every dragon monster in the graveyard. This is incredible" Daisuke said as she put her Red-Eyes Black Dragon and her new Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in her deck and shuffled it.

"Daisuke, you know the next round of the finals is coming up. And after what happened in Mai's duel with Marik, well I want to face him in the first round. I made a promise that I would bring Mai back from the shadow realm" Joey said. "Joey, you've seen what Marik's capable of. It's too dangerous" Daisuke warned. "I have to. If I don't do this now, I'll never be able to bring Mai back. It's the only way, and I need your help" Joey said. "What do you need?" Daisuke asked. "I need to make sure that I face Marik in the first round of the finals, and I'm going to need some help from you and from Kaiba" Joey proposed. "Why Kaiba?" Daisuke asked. "Just trust me" Joey answered. "Ok, I'll help you" Daisuke promised as she and Joey left her room to go find Yugi.

In Yugi's room

Yugi was getting his deck ready for the finals. "These next duels are going to be tougher than ever. With everything on the line, we have to make sure Marik doesn't win" Yugi said. "It won't be easy, Yugi. Marik's proven to be more dangerous than ever. With every innocent person he sends to the shadow realm, he grows stronger" Yami said. "I know. This tournament has cause nothing but trouble, and more people are getting hurt. There has to be a way to stop Marik from getting what he wants" Yugi pointed out. "The answer will come in due time, Yugi. In the meantime we need to get ready" Yami said as Yugi got his deck together and put it in the deck slot of his duel disk and walked out of his room to find the others.

In Kaiba's room

"Everything is falling into place. Soon, I'll be the number one duelist in the world" Kaiba thought as he looked at Obelisk The Tormentor. "First, I'll use Obelisk to crush Yugi and take Slifer the Sky Dragon, then I'll use both god cards to take down Daisuke and win The Winged Dragon of Ra, and once that's done I'll use all 3 god cards to take down Marik and his 3 guardians. Soon I'll have the most powerful deck in Duel Monsters" Kaiba thought as he put Obelisk in desk just as Mokuba came in.

"We're almost to KaibaCorp Island, you need to get ready, Seto" Mokuba said as he and his brother walked to the deck. "I'm already prepared Mokuba, and everything is already in place. Once I win Battle City, I'll be the most feared and respected duelist of all time" Kaiba lamented. "Do you really have to be feared in order to be respected? That sounds like something our step-father might say" Mokuba said. "Mokuba, I made a lot of decisions in the past, I may not have been very happy with what I did, but what I did was for us, so that we could have a better life. If I'm ever going to truly step out of my step-father's shadow, I need to take down Daisuke and reclaim my title. Then, once that's done, I'll be free to move on and forge my own path" Kaiba said as he and Mokuba came to the deck. "I sure hope you know what you're doing Seto" Mokuba thought.

In the hallway

"I appreciate what you have done" Ishizu said as she, Tai, Matt, and TK walked from Ishizu's room where they hid Odion. "Well, it's the least we can do. But do you really think it'll work?" Matt asked. "It has to. As long as Odion is still breathing, there's still a chance Marik's good side could still be there" Ishizu said. As they turned a corner, they saw Marik standing in front of them. "I was hoping to run into you. I'm looking for Odion, he wasn't in his room and I was hoping one of you might know where he is" Marik said.

"Just what makes you think we're going to tell you?" Tai said as Marik pointed his Millennium Rod at them. "It would wise if you tell me right now, or I can use any other means to make you talk" Marik threatened. "Go right ahead, do your worst" TK dared. "You're not worth my time, I have other things to do" Marik said as he walked but turned around to face the others. "However, if I find out any of you had something to do with Odion's disappearance, I'll make sure to send you all to the shadow realm and this time, you won't be able to come back" Marik warned as he walked away while laughing madly.

"I really hope Yugi and Daisuke can shut this guy up, and soon" Tai said.

Mai's room

Daisuke and Joey walked in to see Serenity by Mai's side. "How's Mai doing?" Joey asked. "Still no changes" Serenity said as Joey looked over at Mai who was still unconscious. "Hang in there, Mai. I'll bring you back soon. I promise" Joey said as Yugi walked in. "Anything going on with Mai?" Yugi asked. "No changes" Daisuke answered. "This madness needs to stop. People are getting hurt and all Marik cares about is himself" Daisuke added. "Marik's anger is fueled by greed and a deep hunger for power that can never be satisfied" Yugi said. "It's going to take everything we have to stop him, but I know we can do this" Joey said encouragingly.

"Attention all duelists, please report to the main deck immediately. We're beginning our approach to KaibaCorp Island" Roland's voice rang out over the PA.

"That's our cue. We should go" Daisuke said as she, Yugi, and Joey walked out of the room. "Serenity, look after Mai ok?" Joey asked. "I will" Serenity said as Joey went to catch up with Yugi and Daisuke.

The main deck

Everyone was gathering on the main deck to see the view of KaibaCorp Island and where they can see the duel tower. It looked tall and slightly curved as it stretched out into the sky. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to KaibaCorp Island" Mokuba said as the jet began it's landing sequence.

A/N: And so ends chapter 1 of The Final arc. Next comes chapter 2 and part 1 of the 5 way duel. Sorry if chapter 1 is a little short, it was the best I could work with right now. Plus the cards that Joey gave Daisuke, are going to make their appearance in future chapters. Which chapter though, I'll keep that to myself. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh!


	4. Chapter 4

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 2: The Five Way Duel- Part 1

The KC Jet landed on the island as everyone gathered around to disembark. "Here are we, everybody. Welcome to KaibaCorp Island" Mokuba said as everyone looked around the island to see rubble and destruction. "It looks like someone dropped a nuclear bomb on this place" Cody said. "Actually, this place is like that for a reason. You see, KaibaCorp wasn't always a gaming company. Gozaburo started it as a weapons company, building vehicles for combat. But Seto knew what he was doing was wrong, so he took over the company and destroy all the weapons facilities, then he built this tower to symbolize the new KaibaCorp" Mokuba explained.

"I see. But I think the architect made have read the blueprint upside down" Yolei said. "It's like that for a reason as well" Mokuba replied.

"So this is it?" Daisuke asked. "That's right, Daisuke. This is the very tower I planned to defeat you on" Kaiba answered. "Don't worry, Kaiba, you may just get your wish after all. I haven't forgotten that stunt you pulled back at Duelist Kingdom" Daisuke added. Just then, an evil laugh was heard and everyone turned to see Marik standing on a hill full of rubble.

"Such a nice day for a duel, too bad your friends aren't here to enjoy it" Marik taunted. "Marik, I promise when this tournament is over everyone will be free from your terror" Yugi said right beside Daisuke. "You and Daisuke won't be able to get to Marik because neither of you will get past me" Kaiba interjected. "Hold on, rich boy. There are others in this tournament too, so don't think you're gonna leave me out of this" Joey said stepping up.

"You don't even belong in this tournament, Wheeler. So for that, I'll bury you right in the scrap" Kaiba said as Joey grew red in the face. "Say that again, rich boy. I dare you!" Joey yelled. "Calm down, Joey. That's just what Kaiba wants" Jun said trying to calm Joey down.

"All right, Save it for the duel. If we can all just get inside, we can get started right away" Mokuba said as everyone went inside the tower. Once they got in, everyone looked to see Roland in front of five doors around them in a circle.

"Welcome, finalists. As you can see there are 5 doors around you. Before we can commence to the first round of the semi-finals, we are going to have a five way duel. Each duelist must select a door to pass through, the rest will be explained shortly" Roland said as Kaiba and Marik each went to a door.

"So does it matter which door we picked?" Joey asked Daisuke and Yugi. "It really doesn't matter, Joey. Just pick a door. Remember you're going to face more sneaky opponents and since we're in the tournament, we're opponents" Daisuke explained. "You got that right" Joey said as he walked off to a door while Daisuke and Yugi each went to a door themselves.

"Ok, everyone not dueling, follow me" Mokuba said as everyone went to another part of the tower. "Where's the others?" Tai asked. "Here they come" Mokuba said as the 5 finals came out in duel stands. "So, are we supposed to duel in these?" Joey asked. "I asked Roland to explain how this works and I told him to speak slowly so you can catch up" Kaiba taunted. "You're lucky I'm over here, rich boy!" Joey said angrily. "Stay calm, Joey" Daisuke said.

"Here's how this duel works. Each duelist must construct their decks, and the god cards and the guardians must not be among them. Also, each duelist must present a monster card" Roland explain.

"Why?" Joey asked. "To sure fairness, the monster with the total number of stars will determine who goes first. Also, the monster that you presented cannot be used in the duel" Roland answered.

"An added cost, guys. If you sacrifice a powerful monster, you get to go first" Matt said. "Yeah, but if you sacrifice a weaker monster, then you get to save your best cards for the duel" Duke added. "And now duelists, construct your decks" Roland said as the 5 finals took out their decks, with Yugi, Daisuke, Marik and Kaiba taking their god cards and guardians out of their decks.

"So this duel's basically to decide who gets to duel who in the semi-finals, right?" Tea asked. "Not exactly, Tea. While one duelist can work with the other, more than one duelist can gang up on the other. And if I know Kaiba and Marik, they're gonna go after Joey" Duke explained.

"Yeah, I got a feeling Kaiba and Marik are gonna show Joey no mercy" Tristan said.

"What do you say, Tristan?!" Joey asked angrily. "Try not to lose to early, dude" Tristan replied. Everyone rolled their eyes at that comment. "What an idiot" Yolei muttered.

"And now duelist, present your monster cards" Roland said.

"I have to make sure I go first" Kaiba said as he presented Kaiser Glider (2400/2200).

Marik presented Rekunga (1700/500).

Yugi presented The Feral Imp (1300/1400).

Daisuke presented Raidramon as she wanted to save her best cards for the duel (1100/800).

And Joey who like Daisuke wanted to save his best cards for the duel presented Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200).

"And so, the order has been decided. Mr. Kaiba goes first, followed by Marik, then Yugi, followed by Daisuke and finally, Joey. The order cannot be changed, and no can attack until each player has had a turn" Roland announced.

"Everything's going according to plan. I'll spare Daisuke, so I can face her in the finals. In the meantime, I'll concentrate all my efforts on eliminating Wheeler and Marik" Kaiba thought.

"I gotta be the one to face Marik, and to do that I'll need Daisuke and Kaiba's help" Joey thought.

"It matters not which one I face, all that matters is that I gain the Pharaoh's power and 3 Egyptian God Cards" Marik thought.

"Everything comes down to this. I have to face Kaiba in order to get to Marik. I just hope Joey knows what he's doing and I really hope Marik doesn't target Yugi or we're all screwed" Daisuke thought.

"This is it, everything's riding on this duel" Yugi thought. "Before we begin the duel, there's one more thing I need to add. Only 4 duelists can advance to the semi-finals. The 5th and remaining duelist however will be eliminated from the tournament" Roland said as everyone gasped at this announcement.

"Now the stakes are even higher than ever" TK said. "Who's gonna be eliminated from the tournament?" Tristan asked in shock. "We'll just have to wait and see" Duke answered.

"And now, let the duel begin" Roland announced as the 5 finalists took a cable from the duel chairs and connected them to their duel disks. Then they activated them. "Let's Duel!" The 5 finalists shouted.

(Kaiba: 4000)

(Marik: 4000)

(Yugi: 4000)

(Daisuke: 4000)

(Joey: 4000)

"I'll start off by summoning Vorse Raider in attack mode" Kaiba said as his blade-wielding monster appeared. (Attk: 1900) "Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Kaiba added as a card appeared but not face down, but more in front of him.

"I'll summon Newdoria in defense mode" Marik said as a thin monster wearing armor appeared. (Def: 800) "This monster's special ability will come in handy later" Marik thought.

"I don't like the way Marik's smirking and I bet it has something to do with his Newdoria" Yugi thought as he drew a card. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode" Yugi announced as his shield wielding monster appeared on one knee. (Def: 2600) "Next, I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn" Yugi added.

Daisuke drew a card and saw she drew Buster Blader and in her hand was V-Girl, Negate Attack, Monster Reborn, Fortress Whale's Oath, and Marauding Captain. "I'll also place 2 cards face down and summon V-Girl in defense mode" Daisuke announced as V-Girl appeared on the field kneeling. (Def: 1400)

"All right, here goes" Joey said as he drew a card and looked at his hand to see he was disappointed with he had. "Crap. This hand's the pits" Joey thought sadly. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Joey said as a card appeared in front of him.

"Uh-oh, something tells me Joey wasn't able to get a monster on the field and Kaiba and Marik are gonna take full advantage of it" Daisuke thought.

"A riff-raff like you doesn't belong in this tournament and you're about to find out why. Vorse Raider, attack Wheeler's life points directly!" Kaiba commanded as Vorse Raider charged towards Joey.

"Not good! Joey's gonna lose half his life points!" Duke cried out as Vorse Raider got closer to Joey but a barrier blocked the monster form attacking.

"What happened?!" Kaiba demanded.

"I activated my trap card, Negate Attack. Now Joey's life points are spared" Daisuke answered.

"That was too close" Tristan said in relief. "You're telling me" Duke added.

"Thanks, Daisuke. You really saved my bacon" Joey praised his friend as Kaiba looked at Daisuke with an enraged look on his face.

"You're gonna pay for not letting me finish off this poor excuse of a duelist, Daisuke!" Kaiba yelled in anger.

"You're welcome to try, Kaiba" Daisuke dared. "That was too close for comfort. If Joey's plan to face Marik in the semi-finals is gonna work, then Marik has to be the first to lose" Daisuke thought. "I just hope Kaiba and Marik don't decide to go after Joey again, or we're doomed" Daisuke thought grimly.

 _To be continued_

 _And so the 5 way duel has begun. Who will be facing who in the semi-finals? Will Joey's plan to face Marik in the first round work? Will Daisuke get her rematch with Kaiba? And who's going to the 5th duelist eliminated form the tournament? Find out next time._

 _A/N: I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Read and review. Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 3: The Five Way Duel- Part 2

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, the Battle City gang finally made to KaibaCorp Island for the next round of the Battle City finals. But before they could do that, they needed to have a 5 way duel to decide who gets to face who in the semi-finals. Everybody has a specific target in mind. For Daisuke, it's Kaiba. For Joey, it's Marik. For Yugi, it was unknown. And for Kaiba, he wanted to face Daisuke. Of course, Marik wanted to face Yugi. Before the duel could begin, there was one last detail: only 4 duelists can advance to the semi-finals, the 5th and remaining duelist will be eliminated from the tournament. Who's going_ _to the 5th duelist eliminated from the tournament. Let's find out._

"You may have gotten lucky this time, Wheeler. But next time, you're finished!" Kaiba seethed. "That was too close. If it wasn't for Daisuke, I would have been a goner" Joey thought.

"Joey can't lose this early, if his plan to face Marik in the finals is going to work, then Marik has to lose. It's the only way we can bring Mai back from the shadow realm" Daisuke thought concernedly. "It's my move" Marik said as he drew a card. "First I summon Lord Poison in attack mode" Marik announced as a very ugly and legless monster with claws appeared on the field. (Attk: 1500/Def:1000) "Next, I'll switch Newdoria into attack mode. Now attack Kaiba's Vorse Raider!" Marik commanded as his monster charged toward Kaiba's.

"Why would Marik attack Kaiba's monster when it's stronger than his?" Yugi asked. "It must have a special ability" Daisuke answered. "It's good to know someone's using their brains today. When Newdoria is destroyed by a stronger monster, then that monster is destroyed as well" Marik said as Vorse Raider destroyed Newdoria, only for smoke coming from Newdoria's destruction destroy Vorse Raider. Marik's duel station started going up and stopped just a little below the 3000 mark.

(Marik: 3300)

"Next I play the magic card, Spell of Pain. Now my opponent takes damage when my monster is destroyed and I choose Little Joey" Marik said as Joey's duel station started going up till it stopped just a little below the 3000 mark as well. "Next, I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn" Marik said.

(Joey: 3300)

"Joey!" Yugi yelled.

"Are you ok?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" Joey said nervously.

"Hang in there, buddy. You're still in this duel" Tristan said encouragingly. "To be honest, I don't know which is worse. This duel or falling out of this chair" Joey said as he nervously looked down form his duel station.

"This 5 way duel is making me dizzy. I don't what's going on" Yolei complained. "Like it really matters, Yolei" Tai said.

"It does matter, because everyone has something at stake in this duel, and there's no telling what's next" Duke said.

"It's Yugi's turn now. Let's see what he can do" Tea said as Yugi drew a card.

"First, I'll start by sacrificing Big Shield Gardna to summon Beast of Gilfer" Yugi said as his shield-wielding monster vanished and was replaced by the red and blue demon. (Attk: 2200) "Now attack Kaiba's life points directly!" Yugi commanded as his monster threw a fireball at Kaiba.

"I refuse to let you insult me like this, Yugi. I reveal my facedown card, Attack Guidance Armor" Kaiba announced. "This trap card lets me redirect your attack at any monster I choose. And I choose Marik's Lord Poison" Kaiba said as the fireball turned toward Marik's monster.

"Nice try, Kaiba. But I activate my trap card, Mirror Force. Now I can redirect your attack right back at you, Yugi" Marik said as a barrier appeared in front of him and his monster.

"Not quite, Marik. Activate trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit" Yugi announced.

"What does that trap card do, Daisuke?" Joey asked.

"Seven Tools of the Bandit allows you to deactivate your opponent's trap card, but it costs 1000 life points" Daisuke explained as Mirror Force shattered and Yugi's duel station went up it till stopped at the 3000 mark.

(Yugi: 3000)

"Nice try, but there's always a plan B. I activate my own Negate Attack" Marik said the fireball hit a barrier. "Then I'll end my turn" Yugi said.

"My move" Daisuke said as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown and then I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode" Daisuke announced as her blonde haired swordsman with the 2 swords appeared. (Attk: 1200) "Next, I'll sacrifice Marauding Captain along with V-Girl to summon Buster Blader in attack mode" Daisuke said as her 2 monsters vanished and the purple and gold humanoid swordsman appeared in their place. (Attk: 2600) "Now attack Marik's Lord Poison!" Daisuke commanded as her monster charged toward Marik's and sliced it down with it's sword destroying it. Marik's duel station went up till stopped just a little above the 3000 mark.

(Marik: 2700)

"Nice one, sis" Jun cheered.

"Way to stick it to him" Matt said.

"My turn's over for now" Daisuke said. _"Now it's up to Joey to make sure the plan works and Marik loses"_ Daisuke thought as she looked at Joey.

"Here goes" Joey said as he drew a card and smiled at what he had drew "Nice. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode" Joey announced as his iron knight appeared. (Attk: 1800) "Now who should I attack?" Joey thought as he looked toward Kaiba. "Gearfried, attack Kaiba's life points directly with Battle Lance Attack!" Joey commanded as Gearfried charged toward Kaiba and sliced him. Kaiba's duel station started going up till it stopped just below the 2000 mark. "Next I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" Joey said.

(Kaiba: 2200)

"You'll pay for this, Wheeler! You hear me, Wheeler?! You'll pay dearly!" Kaiba yelled in anger.

"Aw, you're gonna make me cry" Joey mocked.

"Oh, you'll be crying all right. I place 3 cards facedown and summon Blade Knight in attack mode" Kaiba announced as a blue colored knight appeared wielding a sword and shield. (Attk: 1600/Def: 1000) "Now attack Marik's life points directly!" Kaiba commanded as his knight charged towards Marik and slashed him across the chest. Marik's duels station went up some more until it stop just a little above the 2000 mark.

(Marik: 1700)

"Just what I was counting on. Just a few more moves and Marik's toast" Joey thought.

"I end my turn" Kaiba said as Marik drew a card. "I summon Dark Jeroid in attack mode" Marik announced as a blue, ugly monster with multiple arms and legs appeared. (Attk:1200/Def:1500)

"That has to the weakest monster I've ever seen" Joey commented.

"Looks can be deceiving, Joey" Daisuke warned her friend. "That's correct. Dark Jeroid has a special ability, the question is who should I attack?" Marik said

"If Marik even thinks about attacking me, I'll spring my facedown cards on him" Kaiba thought.

"Apparently, Kaiba thinks I'm going to attack his monster, but I have a much, more tempting target: the Pharaoh." Unfortunately, his Beast of Gilfer is too strong her my monster's ability to work, and I can't attack Daisuke because her Buster Blader's too powerful. So I'll settle for this" Marik thought. "Dark Jeroid, attack Joey's Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Marik commanded as his monster charged toward Joey. "Now I activate his special ability. Dark Jeroid can lower a monster's attack points by 800" Marik added

(Gearfried: 1800-1000)

"Hold on, I activate my facedown card, Skull Dice. This card reduces your monster's attack points depending on the roll of the die" Joey said as a red die appeared and rolled across the field and came to a 2 as it stopped. "Yes, now your monster's attack points gets cut in half" Joey said.

(Dark Jeroid: 1200-600)

As Gearfried got ready to attack, it somehow shrunk.

(Gearfried: 1000-500)

"What happened to my monster?!" Joey cried out in shock. "I activated my facedown card, Shrink. Now your monster is exactly what it really is: a pitiful waste of time, like you" Kaiba answered as Dark Jeroid destroyed Gearfried. Joey's duel station went up an inch and stopped.

(Joey: 3200)

"I won't forget this, Kaiba! You hear me, rich boy?! I'll get you for this!" Joey shouted in anger. "Joey, stay calm. Don't let Kaiba rattle your cage. Remember what you're fighting for" Daisuke said.

"What Kaiba did was low. Why would he defend Marik considering every he did when Battle City first started?" Tristan asked.

"The only thing Kaiba cares about is winning. His ego won't let him focus on anything else. We're going to have trust Yugi, Daisuke, and Joey to save the world. Only thing Kaiba wants to be is on top." Duke answered.

"It just goes to show, jerks like Kaiba will never win" Tai said.

"It's my move" Yugi said as he drew a card. "First, I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode" Yugi said as a blonde haired woman wearing red and pink armor carrying a sword and shield appeared on the field. (Attk: 1500/Def:1600) "Now, Beast of Gilfer attack Marik's..."

"Wait, Yugi. Don't attack just yet. Listen, I know what you're trying to do, but listen. I want you to attack me instead" Joey interrupted.

"What's Joey thinking?" Tea asked.

"He's not. Just let Yugi do what he has to do, Joey" Tristan said.

"Stay out of this, Tristan. This is something Joey needs to do. If Joey's ever going to become a true duelist, he needs to take the bad along with the good. Ever since this tournament started, Joey has always been able to stand on his own feet. He grew stronger with every duel he faced, even with a little luck on his side. Not to mentioned, he's always had us to support him. If Joey's ever going to become a true duelist, then you need to started treating him as your opponent. Yugi" Daisuke said. Everyone was shocked at what Daisuke said.

"Daisuke's right. And besides, this duel is just to decide who gets to face who in the semi-finals" Joey added.

"But what if you lose?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing" Joey assured him.

"Alright, Beast of Gilfer attacked Joey's life points directly!" Yugi commanded as his monster threw a fireball at Joey and hit him. Joey's duel station went up until it stopped at the 1000 mark.

(Joey: 1000)

"Alright, I may be going down, but I'm taking you with me, Marik" Joey thought as he looked at Marik.

"Everything's going according to plan. With Wheeler and Marik easy pickings, that just leaves Daisuke. And once we duel, and our Egyptian God Cards clash, I'll prove I'm the better duelist, and Daisuke will learn the true meaning of torment" Kaiba thought.

To be continued

 _The 5 way duel is heating up to the epic conclusion and the results are coming in the next chapter along with who's going to be eliminated from the tournament. Hope you like this chapter._

 _A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon_


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 4- The Five Way Duel: Part 3

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, As the 5 way duel continued, things were heating up. With everyone targeting everyone else, it was hard to know who was facing who. But it seems the results are about to be revealed, who will be facing who in the semi-finals. It's time to find out._

"It's my move" Daisuke said as she drew a card. "And a chance to try out one of the cards Joey gave me" Daisuke thought. "I'll start by activating the magic card, Fortress Whale Oath. For this card to work, I need to sacrifice a monster with 7 stars or more. So I'll sacrifice my Buster Blader" Daisuke said as her swordsman vanished. "Now meet my Fortress Whale" Daisuke announced as the mammoth whale with the cannons on it's back appeared in a flash of light. (Attk: 2350/Def: 2150) "Next, I'll activate my facedown card, Monster Reborn, and I'll use it to bring back my Buster Blader" Daisuke said as her swordsman reappeared. (Attk: 2600) "Now attack Marik's Dark Jeroid!" Daisuke commanded as her swordsman charged towards Marik's monster and sliced it with it's sword, destroying it. Marik's duel station went up till it stopped just below the 1000 mark.

(Marik: 1100)

"That ends my turn" Daisuke said.

"Didn't Joey win that card in his duel with Mako?" Tristan asked.

"He did. But how did Daisuke get her hands on the card?" Tea asked.

"Joey must have given it to her" Jun deduced.

"Alright, my turn" Joey said as he drew a card. "I summon Axe Raider in attack mode" Joey announced as his warrior appeared. (Attk: 1700/Def: 1150) "Now attack Kaiba's Blade Knight!" Joey commanded as his monster charged toward Kaiba shocking everyone on the sidelines.

"What are you doing, Joey?" Tristan asked.

"He's walking right into a trap" Matt said.

"Call it off, Joey!" Tea cried.

"Actually, I think Joey was counting on that" Cody said as everyone looked at him.

"You're a sucker for traps, Wheeler. I activate Ring of Destruction" Kaiba said as ring with explosives appeared around Axe Raider's neck. "This card will destroy your monster and half of it's attack points comes out of our life points. But with Ring of Defense, my life points are safe, but yours aren't" Kaiba said as his trap card destroyed Axe Raider covering the field in smoke and a ring with shields appeared spinning in front of Kaiba. But as the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Joey was still standing.

"Joey's still standing?" Jun asked.

"And his life points are unharmed" Tai added.

"Guys, look at Marik's life points" Mokuba said as everyone turned to see Marik's duel station go up till it stopped at the 0 mark. "What happened to my life points?!" Marik asked in shock.

(Marik: 0)

"Take a good look. I used a magic card called, Spell of Pain" Joey answered.

"But that's my card" Marik objected.

"In case you forgot, let me explain. While Kaiba was running his mouth, I activated my facedown card, Graverobber. This little guy snuck into your graveyard and grabbed Spell of Pain. So you took the damage instead of me" Joey said.

"So Joey wanted to face Marik in the first round" Jun realized.

"But why?" TK asked.

"He wants to bring Mai back from the shadow realm" Tea answered.

"That's Joey for you. He's always determined to do whatever it takes to help a friend" Tristan said.

"He's full of surprises" Duke added.

"Ok, now that Marik's out, it's time for the last part of my plan. And that's where Kaiba comes in" Joey thought.

"It's my move" Kaiba said as he drew a card. "And my chance to finish Wheeler off" Kaiba thought. "First, I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw 2 cards" Kaiba said as he drew 2 cards. "Next, I'll discard my Thunder Dragon to the graveyard and activate his special ability, letting me draw 2 more Thunder Dragons. Then, I play Polymerization to fuse them to create the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" Kaiba announced as 2 green-winged dragons appeared and swirled around each other. Soon enough, the red skinned 2-headed dragon with horns on it's noses appeared with a roar. (Attk: 2800) "Now I play the magic card, Quick Attack, which lets my monster attack the turn it was summoned. Now my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Wheeler's Life points directly!" Kaiba commanded as his 2-headed dragon launched a blast of lightning from it's mouths and the attack hit Joey causing him to the hit the wall.

Joey's duel station went up till it stopped at the 0 mark.

(Joey: 0)

"Thanks a lot, Kaiba. I owe you" Joey said as Kaiba felt almost insulted by that comment.

"I'll draw one card and end my turn" Yugi said drawing a card.

"My turn. And I activate my facedown card, Blustering Winds. This magic card increases the attack points of any monster I control by 1000 points, and I choose my Fortress Whale" Daisuke said as her whale started to glow.

(Fortress Whale: 2350- 3350)

"And my Buster Blader gets 500 points for every dragon monster that's on the field. So thanks for the boost, Kaiba" Daisuke said.

(Buster Blader: 2600- 3100)

"What happens now?" Yolei asked.

"Just watch" Tai said.

"Now, Buster Blader attack Kaiba's Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon with your Buster Sword. Fortress Whale, destroy his Blade Knight!" Daisuke commanded as her swordsman charged towards Kaiba's dragon and sliced it with it's sword, destroying it. Then, Fortress Whale's cannons turned toward Kaiba's Blade Knight and fired, destroying it in a massive explosion. Kaiba's duel station went up till it stopped at the 0 mark, joining Joey and Marik.

(Kaiba: 0)

"Now all that's left is Yugi and Daisuke" Duke said.

"It all comes down to who faces Kaiba in the second round" Tea said nervously.

"Yugi, ever since we met on the boat to Duelist Kingdom, we've always supported each other. We both had something at stake, and we knew eventually we would face each other in a duel. You pushed me to be my best, and you never held back. Now as you know, only 1 person can advance to the 2nd round of the semi-finals and you that person is me" Daisuke said.

"Are you sure, about this Daisuke? You've seen what Obelisk is capable of, and I have no doubt Kaiba will have some cards that can counter The Winged Dragon of Ra. Then there's Marik and his Guardians. We've only seen one, and I'm positive we'll be seeing the other 2 very soon. No telling what abilities they may have" Yugi said.

"Then it's a good thing I have my deck to back me. I'm not gonna throw all my weight behind one monster, it's just like I told Kaiba: if one card fails, my whole deck will be there to back me up. And plus Marik won't even get a chance to duel, because he'll have to deal with me. So I'm asking you, Yugi. Let me do this. I've been itching for a rematch with Kaiba and this couldn't come at a better time. And you may not know this, but I have more than one Millennium Item to counter Marik's Millennium Rod. I'll be fine. Trust me" Daisuke said reassuringly.

"If this is what Daisuke wants, then I have to honor her wishes. It maybe dangerous, but she's faced bigger threats before Marik. But she'll need more than The Winged Dragon of Ra to take on Kaiba and Obelisk, she'll need Slifer the Sky Dragon as well" Yugi thought. "All right, Daisuke it's my move and I activate my facedown card, Brain Control. This magic card allows me to take control of any monster you have on the field. And I choose your Fortress Whale" Yugi said as a brain appeared on the field and sent out hypnotic waves causing Fortress Whale to turn on Daisuke. "Now, Fortress Whale, attack Daisuke's Buster Blader. Next, Beast of Gilfer and Queen's Knight attack her life points directly!" Yugi commanded as tears were shown in his eyes. First, Fortress Whale fired it's cannons at Buster Blader destroying it. Next, Beast of Gilfer threw a fireball at Daisuke and it hit her. Finally, Queen's Knight charged toward Daisuke and slashed her across the chest. Daisuke's duel station went all the way up till it stopped at the 0 mark.

(Daisuke: 0)

"That had to be the hardest move Yugi ever had to make" Duke said.

"That means he's out of the tournament. But that's good right? Now Marik can't get to him" Tea said.

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon, Tea. Marik may not be able to get to Yugi, but he's got the next thing. And that's Daisuke" TK said.

"And so the match-ups have been decided: Marik Ishtar will face joey Wheeler in round 1. Seto Kaiba will face Daisuke Motomiya in round 2. And finally, Yugi Moto being the 5th and remaining duelist has been eliminated from the tournament" Roland announced as the 4 duel stations containing the 4 finals started going up into an opening that would lead them to where the first round of the finals would start.

 _A/N: And so ends the 5 way duel and the results have been confirmed. Next time, the first round of the semi-finals will begin as Joey faces off against Marik. Can Joey keep his promise to bring Mai back from the shadow realm or will he become it's next victim?_

Hope you like it. As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon.


	7. Chapter 7

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 5- Joey's Payback: Part 1

 _Previously on the Queen of Games, it seemed that the 5 way duel would go on forever but eventually the match-ups were decided. Joey would face Marik in round 1. And Daisuke would face Kaiba in round 2. And Yugi, being the 5th and remaining duelist however was eliminated from the tournament. Talk about a real bummer. But now it's time for the 1st round of the semi-finals to begin. Can Joey beat Marik and bring Mai back from the shadow realm or will he be joining her? Let's see._

The 5 duel stations rose up to the top of the tower where a dueling platform stood.

"Where are all my fans?" Joey asked as he looked around the arena. "When you lose this duel, you won't have any fans to visit you in the shadow realm" Marik answered. "Dream on, Marik. I made a promise to Mai that I was gonna bring her back from the shadow realm and I always keep a promise" Joey fired back.

"Don't think this is going to be an easy duel, Wheeler. You don't know what Andro Sphinx is capable of" Kaiba added.

"And what makes you so sure of that, rich boy? Last time I faced Andro Sphinx, I came out all right" Joey interjected.

"In case your pea sized brain forgot, that was a fake Andro Sphinx you saw in your last duel. But this time, I plan to see it for myself and you're going to be my first guniea pig" Kaiba said snarkily.

"I'm no one's guniea pig!" Joey shouted angrily. "You don't have a choice in the matter" Kaiba said.

"If Joey loses this duel to Marik, he'll lose a lot more, Kaiba. Don't forget what you saw in Mai's duel" Daisuke said as she got out of her duel station.

"I already know what I'm doing Daisuke, and I figured out the secrets to Andro Sphinx" Kaiba said. "Oh, really?" Daisuke said skeptically. "I'm sure it's more than that. Kaiba's ancient past must have helped him uncover the scriptures of the card, but he's too stubborn and prideful to admit" Daisuke thought.

"In the meantime, Wheeler has a duel, but I'm going to be watching very closely so I can see how Andro Sphinx works" Kaiba said before he looked at Daisuke. "And as soon Wheeler's done, our duel is next"

"Don't worry. I'll be ready" Daisuke said with a cold look as Kaiba walked away. "Joey, don't let Kaiba push your buttons. Just remember to stay focused and believe in yourself and in your deck. I know you'll conquer Marik's shadow games" Daisuke said encouragingly to Joey.

"You're right. I got to keep my cool, and not let Kaiba play mind games with me" Joey said. "Daisuke, when your duel with Kaiba starts, make sure you kick him off his high horse" Joey added.

"Don't worry. I plan to" Daisuke responded determinedly as she walked toward Yugi while Joey went to the duel platform to face Marik. Just then, the others showed up.

"Are we too late?" Duke asked. "You're just in time" Yugi answered.

"The first duel of the semi-finals will now begin. Joey Wheeler will face Marik Ishtar. Elevate the playing field" Roland said as the platform rose up. "Marik will now begin" Roland added as Joey and Marik activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards each.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

(Joey: 4000)

(Marik: 4000)

"I'll start off by summoning Gil Garth in attack mode" Marik said as a monster wearing armor and wielding a sword appeared. (Attk: 1800/Def: 1200) "That's all for now" Marik said as Joey drew a card and saw he drew Alligator Sword.

"I don't have anything that can beat Marik's monster, so I'll have to play it safe for now." Joey thought. "I summon Alligator Sword in defense mode. Next, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" Joey said as his monster appeared with it's arms crossed followed by a facedown card. (Def: 1200)

"It's time to take this duel to the next level" Marik said as he brought out his Millennium Rod and the skies grew dark.

"Oh no, is he gonna?" Duke asked. "He is. Marik's taking this duel to the shadow realm" Yugi answered.

Back at the jet

Serenity was in Mai's room when she saw a dark bubble forming at the top of the duel tower. "Marik's unleashing a shadow duel, and Joey's in there right now" Serenity turned to look at Mai who was still unconscious. "Hang in there, Mai. You'll back on your feet and dueling again soon" Serenity vowed.

Back at the tower

"In this duel, you'll find things are a little different here" Marik said.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"Take a look" Marik answered as Joey saw a pink energy string connecting Alligator Sword to his chest. "This energy string connects us to our monsters. So when our monster is destroyed, we feel the exact pain they feel. Now watch as I summon Drillago in attack mode" Marik said as his drill monster appeared. (Attk: 1600/Def: 1100) "Attack his Alligator Sword!" Marik commanded as his monster charged toward Joey's and destroyed it with it's drills. The energy string snapped back to Joey causing to drop to one knee in pain.

"Oh man, it looked like Joey was attack instead of his monster" Tristan said.

"That's the purpose of the shadow game" Daisuke said.

"Gil Garth, attack his life points!" Marik commanded as his 2nd monster charged toward Joey.

"Activate Scapegoat" Joey announced as four colored sheep appeared just as Gil Garth destroyed the yellow goat.

"That was too close" Tai said.

"You're telling me" Matt said.

"How come there's no string attached to Joey?" Jun asked.

"Scapegoats are counted as tokens. Since they're not real monsters, Joey was safe" Daisuke explained.

"My turn" Joey said as he drew a card and he smiled at it. "I summon Panther Warrior" Joey announced as his panther appeared with a roar. (Attk: 2000) "Next, I'll sacrifice a Scapegoat to allow my Panther Warrior to attack. Destroy his Gil Garth!" Joey commanded as a Scapegoat vanished and Panther Warrior charged toward Marik's monster destroying it. The energy string snapped back to Marik making him grunt in pain.

(Marik: 3800)

"How does it feel getting a taste of your own medicine?" Joey taunted.

"What this fool doesn't know is that my resolution has grown stronger" Marik thought evilly. "That was for Mai" Joey said.

"I'm sure your friend is nothing more than a mere memory" Marik sneered.

"Dream on, fruitcake" Joey scoffed.

"Then it's my turn" Marik said as he drew a card. "I'll start by playing the magic card, Tribute Burial. This let me sacrifice a monster from each of our graveyards and in exchange I get to summon a new monster. So now I'll sacrifice Gil Garth and your Alligator Sword to summon Helpoemer" Marik announced as a blue humanoid monster with mouths appeared on a high chair. (Attk: 2000/Def: 1400) "Next, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" Marik said as a facedown card appeared and an energy string connected him to his monster.

"Why would Marik play a monster like that? It's got the same attack points as Panther Warrior. Marik must be up to something" Daisuke thought.

Joey drew a card and saw he drew Jinzo. "Why didn't Marik attack me? He probably wants me to attack so he can activate his monster's special ability. I better hold on to Jinzo for now" Joey thought. "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode" Joey announced as Rocket Warrior appeared. (Attk: 1500)

"I revel my trap card, Hidden Soldiers. This lets me summon a 4 star monster or less to the field. Now I summon Plasma Eel" Marik said as a silver metallic eel with 2 pincers appeared on the field. (Attk: 500) "Next, I'll use it's special ability to attach it to your Panther Warrior and that's not all: Plasma Eel drains your monster by 500 attack points" Marik added as Plasma Eel attached itself to Panther Warrior and shocked it along with Joey.

(Panther Warrior: 2000-1500)

"Hang in there, Joey!" Daisuke shouted.

"Stay strong, buddy!" Tristan yelled.

"Fight it, Joey!" Yugi shouted.

"I won't give up. I made a promise to Mai and I'm gonna keep that promise. You hear me, Marik? I won't quit!" Joey yelled as he got up from his knees and there was a fire in eyes.

"This can't be. You should be begging for mercy?!" Marik said in shock.

"That's where you're wrong. Because I got something worth fighting for. Rocket Warrior, switch to your invincible mode and attack his Helpoemer!" Joey commanded as his monster transformed into a rocket and flew off towards Marik's monster and hit it.

(Helpoemer: 2000-1500)

"Next, I'll sacrifice another Scapegoat so my Panther Warrior can attack" Joey added as another Scapegoat vanished and Panther Warrior charged toward Helpoemer.

"Joey, wait! Call off your attack!" Daisuke shouted but it was too late as Panther Warrior sliced down Helpoemer destroying it.

(Marik: 3300)

Marik laughed madly. "Thank you, by destroying Helpoemer, you activated it's special ability. It goes into your graveyard. And that's not all, during each and every one of your turns, Helpoemer will take a random card from your hand to your graveyard" Marik said as the smoke form Helpoemer's destruction went into Joey's graveyard and a ghostly hand emerged from it causing Joey to cringe. Soon it took a card from his hand and Joey was shock to see it was Jinzo.

"No, not Jinzo!" Joey yelled in thought.

"This is bad, if Joey keeps losing cards, he won't be able to defeat Marik" Yugi said.

"And we'll never get Mai back" Daisuke added.

As Joey was mourning the loss of Jinzo, Marik said this, "This duel is much more fun then my duel with Mai. But the end results will be the same: an eternity in the Shadow Realm" Marik said as he laughed madly.

To be Continued

 _And so the 1st duel of the semi-finals is underway, and things aren't looking good for Joey. Can he find a way to overcome Marik's shadow game and win? Or will everything he fought for be for nothing? Find out next time._

 _A/N: Hope you like it. Read and Review. And as always, I don't own Yu-GI-Oh! or Digimon._


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 6: Joey's Payback- Part 2

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, it was time for round 1 of the semi-finals which pitted Joey against Marik. Of course, Marik unleashed a shadow game with a few twists: when the monster's destroyed, the duelist feels the same pain as they do. But things got even worse when Marik sent a monster into Joey's graveyard that can take a card from his hand during each of his turns. What other tricks Marik has in store for Joey? Let's find out._

"This duel is more interesting than your friend, Mai's. But the results will be the same. An eternity in the Shadow Realm" Marik said.

"Dream on, Fruitcake" Joey scoffed. "Don't forget, when our monsters are destroyed, we feel the same pain they feel" Marik reminded.

"Tell me something I don't know" Joey sarcastically said.

"What was that monster Marik put in Joey's graveyard?" Tristan asked. "Helpoemer. As long as it's in the graveyard, it'll take a card from Joey's hand during each turn" Daisuke replied.

"Some of Joey's best cards could be destroyed before he gets to play them" Duke pointed out.

"That may not be a bad thing, Duke. There maybe a way for Joey to use Helpoemer's ability to his advantage" Daisuke said.

"Like how Joey did with Weevil's parasite" Tea added.

"How?" Tristan asked. "If Joey's draws the right card, we'll see soon" Daisuke answered.

Marik drew a card and he smirked at what he drew. "Coffin Seller's just the card I need. I got several trap cards just waiting to be triggered, all I have to do is lure Joey into attacking" Marik thought. "I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn" Marik said as 2 facedown cards appeared on the field.

"Why didn't Marik attack me? He's only got one monster on the field and no cards in his hand. Of course, my hand's not something to look at" Joey thought as he looked at his hand to see Foolish Burial, Baby Dragon, and Graverobber. "It's my move" Joey said as he drew a card and he smiled at what he drew. "Red-Eyes White Dragon. The card Daisuke gave me, only problem is I need 2 monsters to sacrifice. And my Panther Warrior's all tied up by Marik's Plasma Eel. So I'll have to do this" Joey thought. "I summon Baby Dragon in defense mode" Joey announced as the little, orange dragon appeared with a squeak. (Def: 700)

"Marik's got 3 cards facedown on the field. I know he wants me to attack so he can activate them" Joey thought

"Well, aren't you going to attack?" Marik taunted.

"I can't let Marik taunt me like this" Joey thought.

"Joey's in a real pickle" Jun said.

"Marik's got 3 cards facedown on the field, a sure sign of trouble if Joey attacks" Duke commented.

"It maybe the only way" Daisuke said as everyone turned to look at her. "If Joey can get Marik to waste his trap cards on his weaker monsters, he won't be able to use them on his stronger monsters" Daisuke explained.

"Daisuke's right" Yugi said.

"In that case, do it, Joey! Attack!" Tristan shouted.

"You got this, Joey!" Daisuke said encouragingly.

"Daisuke's right. It's time to take action" Joey thought. "Rocket Warrior, activate your Invincible Mode and attack his Drillago!" Joey commanded as his monster transformed into a rocket and flew towards Drillago and hit it.

(Drillago: 1600-1100)

"Thank you. You activated my trap card, Card of Last Will. now I can draw 5 new cards" Marik said as he drew 5 cards and he smirked to see that he drew Sphinx Telia. "Now what should I use first?" Marik asked.

"It doesn't matter what card you drew, because now I sacrifice a Scapegoat to allow my Panther Warrior to attack" Joey said as a Scapegoat vanished and Panther Warrior charged towards Drillago and sliced it with it's sword, destroying it.

(Marik: 2900)

The energy string snapped back to Marik making him growl in pain.

"Once again, you fell right into my trap. I activate Coffin Seller" Marik announced as his face down card flipped up and activated. "This card causes you to lose 300 life points whenever a monster is sent your graveyard" Marik explained. Joey's duel disk let off a spark causing him to cringed in pain. Just, then Helpoemer's ghostly hand took a card from Joey's hand and he was horrified to see what card it took. "No, not my Red-Eyes White Dragon!" Joey thought angrily.

(Joey: 3700)

"And since your turn is over, your Panther Warrior loses 500 more life points" Marik finished as Plasma Eel shocked Panther Warrior along with Joey, causing him to yell in pain.

(Panther Warrior: 1500-1000)

Back in Mai's room on the jet

Serenity was looking out the window at the shadow bubble on top of the duel tower. "Joey better be careful or he'll end up like Mai" Serenity said worriedly.

Back at the tower

"My turn" Marik said as he drew a card. "I'll place one card facedown and then I'll activate the magic card, Premature Burial. This lets me bring back any monster from the graveyard and I choose Drillago, of course I have to pay 800 life points " (2100) Marik said as the drill monster appeared.(Attk: 1600) "But he won't be around for long because I sacrifice him to summon this" Marik said as Drillago disappeared, only to be replaced by a blue and brown monster with multiple arms. It gave off a chilling roar causing Joey to cringe in fright.

"What the hell is that?!" Joey yelled.

"It's a monster called Legendary Fiend" (Attk: 1500/Def:1800)

"It looks weak to me" Joey pointed out.

"Then it's a good thing it has a special ability" Marik responded.

"Joey's got way more life points than Marik" Tai said.

"Life points aren't everything, Tai. It's about the field advantage" Daisuke said. "And from the look of things, I say Marik's got that down in spades" Yolei added.

Joey drew a card, but frowned at what he drew. "Little-Winguard? He's too weak to attack, but I can use him to defend myself" Joey thought. "I summon...

"Activate trap card, Nightmare Wheel. Now, your Rocket Warrior is trapped and plus he can't attack" Marik interrupted.

"Can I finish? I summon Little Winguard in defense mode. Next, I'll switch Panther Warrior and Rocket Warrior to defense mode and end my turn" Joey said as Little Winguard appeared kneeling down. (Attk: 1400/Def: 1800).

Plasma Eel shocked Panther Warrior again, along with Joey who was trying to stay strong.

(Panther Warrior: 1000-500)

Then, Helpoemer's ghostly hand took another card from Joey's hand and Joey saw it took Foolish Burial. Another spark came from his duel disk.

(Joey: 3400)

"It's my turn again, and now Nightmare Wheel takes 500 points away from you" Marik said. "And next, my Legendary Fiend will attack and it's special ability activates increasing it's attack points by 700" Marik added.

(Legendary Fiend: 1500-2200)

"Attack his Little-Winguard!" Marik commanded as his monster charged toward Joey's and destroyed it in one punch.

"Finally, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" Marik said as a facedown card appeared on the field. "As soon as I activate my Malevolent Catastrophe, every monster on his side of the field will be gone" Marik thought.

"Marik's trap cards are really doing me in. I'm gonna have to do like Daisuke and Yugi say and trust in the heart of the cards" Joey thought as his hand moved to his deck and he closed his eyes. "Come on, deck. Give me something good" Joey thought as he drew a card and opened his eyes and when he saw what he drew, he smiled.

"I play the magic card, Question. Now here's how it works: You have to guess which monster is at the bottom of my graveyard. If you guess right, it gets removed from the game, but if you're wrong- I get to summon it to the field and turn this duel around" Joey explained.

"I must figure out which monster I sent to the graveyard. It may have been his Alligator Sword. But I removed it from play after using Tribute Burial. I destroyed so many of his monsters, it's hard to know which one to track" Marik thought worriedly.

"Come on, take a guess. You give up? You only have 5 seconds, 4, 3, 2, 1. Sorry, but stunned silence wasn't the answer we're looking for" Joey said.

"The joke's on him when my trap card destroys every monster he has on the field" Marik thought sinisterly.

"And now, let's give a warm welcome to Jinzo!" Joey announced as Jinzo appeared on the field with his arms crossed and he gave a grunt. (Attk: 2400/Def: 1500)

"No! Not that card!" Marik yelled out in horror.

"You got that right and you know what that means? Your trap cards are done" Joey said as Jinzo fired laser beams from it's eyes, destroying Coffin Seller, his facedown, Malevolent Catastrophe, and Nightmare Wheel, thus freeing Rocket Warrior.

"Way to go, Joey!" Daisuke yelled.

"Excellent dueling" Yugi said.

"Nice one, buddy!" Tristan yelled.

"How could my trap card strategy be destroyed by some amateur?!" Marik yelled in outrage.

"Because I'm fighting for someone I care about and as long as I got my friends to help me, I'm never alone" Joey answered. "Now I switch Rocket Warrior and Baby Dragon to attack mode. Now, Jinzo, attack his Legendary Fiend with Cyber Energy Shock Attack!" Joey commanded as Jinzo fired a blast of dark energy at Marik's monster, destroying it.

(Marik: 1900)

"And that's not all. Baby Dragon and Rocket Warrior, attack his life points!" Joey commanded as his 2 little monsters flew towards Marik.

"Joey might just win if this attack go through" Mokuba said.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Kaiba replied

"I reveal my facedown card, Dark Wall of Wind" Marik said as a tornado appeared blocking the attack and sending Joey's 2 little monsters back to his side of the field.

"Fine. I end my turn" Joey said as Helpoemer's ghost hand took a card from Joey's hand to the graveyard.

(Joey: 3100)

Plasma Eel shocked Panther Warrior one last time, taking what's left of it's attack points down.

(Panther Warrior: 500-0)

"Did you think this duel would be easy? Your friend Mai thought so as well, and look where it got her. You'll regret the day you ever decided to cross me!" Marik yelled and as one can see there was anger and rage in his eyes.

"Then make your move" Joey dared.

"Very well" Marik said as he drew a card and when he saw what he drew, he began to laugh madly.

"What's the big joke?" Joey asked.

"The big joke is about to be on you, for I'm about to summon a very powerful monster: Lava Golem" Marik said as he turned the card to show Joey.

"Hit the brakes, Marik. Lava Golem's an 8 star monster and you need 2 monsters to sacrifice" Joey pointed out.

"You're right, but it's your monsters I'm going to sacrifice. Now I sacrifice your Jinzo and Baby Dragon to summon Lava Golem on your side of the field in attack mode" Marik announced as Jinzo and Baby Dragon shattered and in it's place stood a large monster made of lava and rocks, and Joey found himself in a cage under it's hand. (Attk: 3000/Def: 2500)

"What the hell?!" Daisuke yelled.

"Why would Marik give Joey a really powerful monster?" Mokuba asked.

"Lava Golem must come with a price, making it Wheeler's problem now" Kaiba commented.

"Lava Golem maybe Joey's for now, but I bet Marik's got something up his sleeve" Daisuke thought.

"What's wrong? I thought you be pleased to have a monster with 3000 points. Sure you lose 700 life points each turn it's on the field. "Now, I'll place one card face down and end my turn. So, what are you waiting for, Wheeler? Attack me now!" Marik yelled as Joey pulled on the bars of the cage he was in.

"I don't know what Marik's plan is, but I better figured out a way out of this cage and fast. Or I'm gonna fry to a crisp" Joey thought worriedly.

 _To Be Continued_

 _It seems as though Joey was on the verge of a comeback, until Marik pulled an ace from his sleeve. Can Joey utilized Lava Golem to it's potential or will it lead to his ultimate downfall? Find out next time_

 _A/N: As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon._


	9. Chapter 9

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 7: Joey's Payback- Part 3

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, to describe Joey's duel with Marik: intense. Marik was pulverizing Joey with his monsters, and trap cards. And it just when it seems as though it was over for Joey, he pulled out an ace called Question which allowed him to summon Jinzo and crush Marik's trap cards. And just it when it seemed like Joey was going to win, Marik pulls out a powerful monster called Lava Golem on Joey's side of the field. What kind of secrets does Lava Golem have? Will it lead to Joey's victory or demise? I'll let you be the judge of that._

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" Marik goaded.

"I'll attack when I'm good and ready. Question is: I don't know if I am" Joey said.

"Be careful" Jun warned.

"You got this, buddy" Tristan said.

"What kind of secrets does Lava Golem have?" Tea asked Yugi.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out" Yugi answered.

"Whatever card Marik put on the field, it could mean bad news for Joey" Daisuke thought.

"I have to do something, because if I don't I'm gonna lose and be sent to the Shadow Realm. It might cost me some life points, but I have to take a chance" Joey thought. "Lava Golem, attack his life points!" Joey commanded.

"No, Joey!" Tea yelled.

"Don't do it!" Tristan yelled.

"Are you an idiot?!" Yolei yelled.

"This is bad" Daisuke said worriedly as Lava Golem fired a fireball at Marik.

"I activate my trap card, Monster Relief. This lets me return one monster to my hand and replaced it with any 4 star monster I choose" Marik said.

"But he doesn't have any monsters" Tai pointed out.

"Hang on, there's still Plasma Eel, and it's still attached to Joey's Panther Warrior" Daisuke said as Plasma Eel detached from Panther Warrior and returned to Marik's hand.

"Now I'll summon it in defense mode" Marik said as Plasma Eel appeared as the fireball hit a barrier, protecting the monster from harm. "Of course, Plasma Eel can't be destroyed in battle" Marik added.

Helpoemer took another one of Joey's cards magma from Lava Golem dripped over Joey's cage.

(Joey: 2400)

"My turn" Marik said as he drew a card. "I play Machine Duplication which works on any machine monster with 500 points or less and I choose my Plasma Eel" Marik said as Plasma Eel split into 3 copies. "Now I'll attach them to your monsters" Marik said as the Plasma Eel copies attached themselves to Rocket Warrior and Lava Golem and begin shocking them along with Joey. "Finally, I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Marik finished.

(Rocket Warrior: 1500-1000)

(Lava Golem: 3000-2500)

"It's gonna take more than that to keep me down" Joey said as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Looks like Marik won't be using his Guardians in this duel" Mokuba said to his brother.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Kaiba said.

"I got to do something and fast. As long as Lava Golem is on my side of the field, I'll lose 700 life points each turn. There has to be a way out of this. Come on, deck. Show me some love" Joey thought as he drew a card and what he saw made him smile. "Awesome. It's Gilford The Lightning. But to use his full potential, I need to sacrifice 3 monsters. And Marik's got them all tied up with his Plasma Eels. Wait, Marik's Plasma Eels may just be the key to this, and lucky for me, I got just the card for this occasion" Joey thought as he looked at Graceful Dice in his hand.

"You can do this, Joey. Just believe in yourself" Daisuke thought.

"Come on, Joey. Kick this nutcase out of the tournament" Duke said encouragingly.

"It's my move and I play the magic card, Graceful Dice. And I'll use to increase the attack points of your Plasma Eels" Joey said.

"Way to go, Joey!" Jun cheered.

"That's using your brain" Tristan said.

"Of course, by using Graceful Dice, Joey can increase the attack power of Marik's Plasma Eel" Yugi said.

"And since Machine Duplication only works on machine monsters with 500 points or less, if Joey rolls a high number, Marik's magic card will wear off" Daisuke finished as a blue die appeared on the field rolling.

"Come on, big money" Joey thought as the die slowed down until it stopped at a 6.

"Yes, now Plasma Eel's attack points multiply by 600" Joey cheered.

(Plasma Eel: 500-3000)

"And for the best part, your magic card wears off" Joey added as Machine Duplication shattered along with the 2 Plasma Eel copies, thus freeing Rocket Warrior and Lava Golem.

"No, this can't be!" Marik yelled in horror.

"And now I sacrifice Lava Golem, Panther Warrior, and Rocket Warrior to summon Gilford The Lightning" Joey announced as his 3 monsters vanished and soon lightning struck around the field causing everyone to back away. Soon, a muscular warrior wielding a sword on it's back appeared. It gave off a very loud battle cry. (Attk: 2800/Def: 1400)

"Awesome" Tristan said.

"That should be more than enough to take down Marik" Matt said.

"Yeah, but Plasma Eel has 3000 points, and Gilford has 2800" Cody pointed out.

"Attack points aren't everything, Cody. Just watch" Daisuke said as Gilford brought his sword and swung it and Plasma Eel shattered.

"What happened to my monster?!" Marik asked in outrage.

"It was Gilford's special ability. When he's summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters, he can destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field" Joey explained.

"Now Marik's got no monsters on the field to protect himself" Tea said.

"Do it, Joey! Attack!" Tristan yelled.

"You got it. Gilford, attack Marik's life points directly!" Joey commanded as his monster charged toward Marik.

"If Joey's attack goes through, Marik will be out of the tournament and the world will be saved" Daisuke thought.

"I reveal my trap card, Nightmare Mirror" Marik announced as a mirror appeared in the field. "Look closely, for whatever the mirror reflects is it's target" Marik said as Joey saw a reflection of himself in the mirror. Gilford struck his sword in the mirror, destroying Joey's reflection.

"Of course, you lose 1000 life points and I have to discard a card from my hand to play it" Marik said as he discarded Sphinx Teleia. "This is my shadow game, which means I make the rules and all you have to do is suffer!" Marik yelled in anger.

(Joey: 1400)

"Whatever card Marik discarded, it can't be good" Daisuke thought.

"I'll end my turn for now" Joey thought as Marik drew a card and when he saw what he drew, he gave off a very sinister laugh.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked annoyed.

"I'm about to end this duel with my Guardians" Marik answered.

"Bring it on. I'm not afraid of Andro Sphinx" Joey said defiantly.

"What makes you think I was going to play Andro Sphinx, I have something much better in mind. But first, I play Monster Reborn" Marik said.

"Whatever monster Marik's planning to bring back from the graveyard, it can't be good" Yugi said.

"Be careful, Joey" Daisuke warned her friend.

"I called to the field, Sphinx Teleia!" Marik shouted as a beam of light shot out from Marik's graveyard and up into the sky, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Soon, the beam died down, and a monster was standing on the field. It looked like a gryphon, but it also had the head of a woman. It opened it's eyes and gave off a loud roar causing Joey to cringe. (Attk: 2500/Def: 3000)

"Oh man, not good" Joey said worriedly.

"So that's the second Guardian of the Gods? I must know what it can do, so that I can win it in the finals later" Kaiba thought.

At the jet

Serenity was in Mai's room, looking out the window, seeing the shadow bubble on top of the dueling tower.

"Serenity?"

Serenity turned to see Ishizu standing behind her. "Your brother needs you. You should go to him. I'll look after Mai" Ishizu offered.

"Ok" Serenity said as she went off for the duel tower, while Ishizu looked at Mai and the shadow bubble. "Can anything stop my brother's foul hunger?" Ishizu thought.

Back at the tower

"Oh man, that monster's even more scary in person" Jun commented worriedly.

"It's only got 2500 points. That chicken's too weak to go toe to toe with Joey's monster" Tristan said.

"Remember, Tristan. Attack points aren't everything" Yugi said.

"Yugi's right. Although, I have a feeling there's something wrong about that monster" Daisuke said.

"Kaiba, Daisuke!" Marik called out and the 2 finalists turned toward him. "Take heed, for one of you will face off against Sphinx Teleia, and soon everything will belong to me. And once I take care of those 2, you're next, Yugi. Soon, your puzzle will be mine along with the 3 Egyptian God Cards. Now prepare yourselves, for the Guardians shall rise tonight!" Marik yelled.

 _To be continued_

 _Can Joey figure out a way to stop Marik and his Sphinx Teleia or will his chances of bringing Mai back go up in smoke? Find out next time._

 _A/N: As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon. Hope you enjoy this new chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 8- Joey's Payback: Part 4

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, Joey pull out a stunning comeback by summoning Gilford The Lightning, but Marik wasn't far behind as he summon the second Guardian of the Gods, Sphinx Teleia. Who knows what kind of hidden powers this monster holds, but more importantly- the 1st round of the semi-finals are over, and the results are coming up, and you may not like it._

 _"_ This duel's just about done" Marik said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Marik. But your monster only has 2500 points and my Gilford has 2800" Joey pointed out.

"Take a closer look" Marik said as Joey looked down to see an energy string connecting him to Gilford. "In this shadow game, we feel the same pain our monster feels when it's destroyed and the more powerful the monster is, the more pain we feel" Marik explained.

"Marik's right. I better take a chance and defend myself. That's all I can do for now" Joey thought. "I switch Gilford to defense mode and end my turn" Joey announced.

"Is that it?" Matt asked.

"I'm afraid that's all Joey can do right now" Yugi answered.

"It's my move and now. And now, Sphinx Teleia, attack Gilford the Lightning now!" Marik commanded as his monster roared before gathering a flame in it's mouth. "I should mention, when Sphinx Teleia attacks a monster that's in defense mode, half of the monster's defense points comes out of your life points" Marik mentioned as everyone gasped.

"Not good" Joey thought in horror as Sphinx Teleia let loose a stream of fire which headed toward Joey.

"Joey!" Tea cried.

"Watch out!" Duke yelled.

"Here it comes" Daisuke said in worry as the attack hit Gilford and destroyed and Joey was feeling the effects as he screamed really loud in pain just as Serenity came up the stairs.

"Fight it, Joey!" Yugi yelled.

"Stay strong!" Jun cried out.

"I can't look" Mokuba said as he turned away while Kaiba watched.

"Excellent, now my monster return to the graveyard" Marik said as Sphinx Teleia disappeared. "When the smoke clears, Joey will be nothing but a former shell of himself" Marik thought but as the smoke cleared, he was wrong. Joey was still standing.

"This can't be!" Marik cried in outrage.

(Joey: 400)

"He made it" Jun said.

"Amazing" Duke commented.

"Unbelievable" Yolei said.

"But how long can he stand?" Tea asked.

As Joey struggled to keep his eyes open, a phantom image of Daisuke and Yugi appeared in front of him.

"Daisuke? Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Joey, it's the last duel of the semi-finals and Marik has no monsters on the field" Yugi said.

"This is your chance to attack. Beat Marik and he'll be out of the tournament for good" Daisuke said.

"You got it" Joey said as he drew a card. What he saw made him smile even though his eyesight was a little blurry.

"I summon...Gearfried the Iron Knight" Joey announced croakily as his metal knight appeared. (Attk: 1800)

"Awesome, he drew a powerful monster" Tristan cheered.

"Hurry, Joey! Call out your attack!" Daisuke yelled as Joey tried to say something but nothing came out. Suddenly, he collapsed and Gearfried shattered, shocking everyone.

"Oh my god!" Jun cried.

"Joey!" Tea yelled.

"Say something!" Duke cried out, but Joey didn't say anything.

"Joey, wake up!" Serenity called out, but got no response.

"And the winner is..." Roland began.

"Forget the duel, Roland. Joey's hurt" Mokuba interrupted as he ran on to the platform to check on Joey.

"The winner is Marik Ishtar" Roland said.

"Well, that was a waste of time" Marik said as the shadow dome faded.

"How is he, Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Bad news, he's not breathing" Mokuba replied shocking everyone. "Roland, get a doctor up here on the double" Mokuba commanded.

"Yes, sir" Roland said as he took out his phone.

Daisuke, Tristan, and Duke ran up to the platform to check on Joey as well.

"Turn him over on his back" Daisuke said as the trio flipped Joey on to his back carefully.

"Come on, wake up, pal" Tristan said desperately. "Where's the doctor, Mokuba?!" Tristan yelled.

"He's on his way" Mokuba replied.

Daisuke stood up and looked toward Marik with a very angry look. "When, Marik? When will this nightmare end? How many more people have to get hurt just to satisfy your hunger and thirst for power?!" Daisuke yelled angrily.

"It will end, when the power of the Pharaoh is mine" Marik replied.

"You won't get Yugi's puzzle, Marik. I'll make sure of it" Daisuke answered with finality.

"We'll see" Marik said as he walked away just as a medical team came with a stretcher. Duke, Tai, and Matt helped to load Joey on to the stretcher and they took off for the blimp with the others following. Just as Daisuke was about to go with them, Kaiba spoke.

"Daisuke?" Kaiba called out.

"As soon as I make sure Joey's ok, we'll get to our duel soon enough" Daisuke said with determination as she walked off.

"You got 1 hour" Kaiba said within earshot of Daisuke as she continued walking.

In the jet's infirmary

"How is he?" Jun asked.

"His brainwaves are fine so far. And his heart rate is fine" The doctor said.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Kari asked.

"I'm afraid not much" The doctor said sadly.

Just then, Veemon noticed something.

"Hey, guys. Look" Veemon cried out.

"That's odd. His brainwaves are getting stronger, and he's not even awake. But I've never seen anything like it" The doctor said looking over the machine Joey was hooked up to.

"Joey must be fighting to bring himself back" Yugi thought as Mokuba came in.

"Yugi, I got even more bad news. We can't move Joey to a real hospital. The engines are damaged after we escaped from the explosion. Our crew is working on that right now, but it would be easier to get a helicopter out here. I'll go see if the radio's still working" Mokuba said before Matt stopped him.

"Is there anyway we could bring someone who can help Joey? Maybe Joe? He's studying to be a doctor. You think you could bring him here?" Matt asked as he looked at Serenity who was at Joey's bedside.

"I'll see what I can do. Where does he live?" Mokuba asked.

"In Obadia" Matt answered.

"Ok, I get right on it" Mokuba said as he left for the command room.

Outside the Infirmary

Daisuke was leaning against the wall thinking. "Poor Joey. All he wanted was to bring Mai back and now there's a chance, he could be joining her" Daisuke thought.

"Joey knew the risks, going up against Marik. You can't blame him for wanting to got through with this" Hitmoi said.

"But still, I went along with his plan because I trusted him, and now thanks to Marik, Joey's unconscious" Daisuke said.

"You can't let Joey's condition get to you, the next round of the semi-finals is about to start soon. And you need to get ready" Hitmoi said.

"You're right. It's time" Daisuke said as her Millennium Bracelet glowed and she transformed in Hitomi.

"Daisuke?" Yugi called out as Daisuke turned to face her friend.

"I know you're going to face Kaiba, which is why I wanted to give you these" Yugi said as he took 2 cards out of his deck and Daisuke saw that those cards were Slifer the Sky Dragon and Lightforce Sword.

"Yugi, I can understand giving me Lightforce Sword, but Slifer? That's your Egyptian God Card" Daisuke said.

"I know, but you'll need Slifer if you're going to take down Kaiba and his Obelisk" Yugi said as Daisuke took both cards and put them in her deck and shuffled it.

"Thanks, Yugi. Can you look after Joey while I'm gone? He gonna need you when he wakes up" Daisuke asked.

"I will" Yugi answered.

"Daisuke?" Yolei called out as Daisuke saw her, Cody, TK, Kari, and Veemon walking towards her and Yugi. "Would it be ok if we came and watched your duel?" Kari asked.

"I could use the support" Daisuke replied.

"Attention: Will Daisuke Motomiya, please report to the Duel Tower for the 2nd match of the semi-finals? I repeat, will Daisuke Motomiya, please report to the Duel Tower for the 2nd match of the semi-finals?" Roland's voice came out over the P.A.

"It's time" Daisuke said.

"Best of luck to you, Daisuke" Yugi said as Daisuke hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Let's go" Daisuke said as she walked out and the others followed as they left the jet.

"This is it. Everything rides on this duel. Joey, this one's for you" Daisuke thought as she and the others walked towards the Duel Tower.

 _To be continued_

 _What a sad ending to the 1st round of the semi-finals, but the real question is will Joey ever wake up? But more importantly, can Daisuke win her rematch against Kaiba with 2 Egyptian God Cards in her deck? The 2nd round of the semi-finals is about to start soon and things are about to heat up in a big way._

 _Stay tuned._

 _A/N: Hope you enjoy it. As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon._


	11. Chapter 11

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 9- The Queen Vs. The Best: Part I

 _Previously on The Queen of Games: Joey and Marik went into a head to head battle with their strongest monsters, but it was Sphinx Teleia that won, and just when Marik thought Joey was down, he was wrong. Joey was still standing and just as he summoned Gearfried to attack Marik, he collapsed. With Joey's fate unknown and the engines damaged from the explosion, Yugi and the gang prayed for a miracle to happen. Soon, it was time for Daisuke to face Kaiba in her long-awaited rematch, but before she left, Yugi gave his Egyptian God Card: Slifer the Sky Dragon along with his trap card, Lifeforce Sword to help. With Veemon, Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari by her side to support her, Daisuke heads off to face Kaiba for the duel that will decide who face Marik in the final round._

Daisuke, along with Veemon and the others were riding the elevator to the top of the duel tower for the next round of the semi-finals.

"If I'm going to stop Marik form getting his hands on Yugi's puzzle, I have to get pass Kaiba and it won't be easy" Daisuke said as she faced Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, and Veemon.

"You got this, Daisuke" Cody said.

"Kick Kaiba's butt into next week" Yolei said.

"Win this for Joey" Kari said.

"Thanks, guys" Daisuke said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing the dueling platform with Kaiba and Roland standing on it.

"It's about time you showed up. And I see you brought your little back up squad. Where's the rest? Still trying to wake Wheeler from his nap?" Kaiba taunted.

"Kaiba, Joey's in a great deal of danger. And you know it's disrespectful to put someone down like that" Daisuke said back.

"I warned your friend not to get involved, but he didn't listen and now he paid the price and I could care less. I'm here to take you down reclaim what was once mine" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, you of all people will never understand what Duel Monsters is truly all about. But instead of telling you, I'll let my deck speak for me" Daisuke said as she activated her duel disk and Kaiba did the same.

"Now you're speaking my language" Kaiba said as he looked at Daisuke with an almost, insane look on his face.

"The 2nd round of the semi-finals will now begin. Seto Kaiba will face Daisuke Motomiya. The winner go on to face Marik Ishtar for the Battle City crown" Roland said.

"This is it. Everything rides on this duel. Yugi, Joey, this one's for you" Daisuke thought.

"I think a duel this momentous deserves a proper setting" Kaiba said as he press a button on the bottom of his duel disk and soon the hologram projectors on the sides of the dueling field activated and soon the Roman Coliseum surrounded the field with virtual people in the stands.

"Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba!" The crowd shouted.

"As you can see, in ancient times, Roman gladiators would battle in the Coliseum to determine who was the best, and now draw your card and let the battle begin" Kaiba said.

"Commence dueling!" Roland announced.

"Time to duel!" Kaiba and Daisuke shouted.

(Kaiba: 4000)

(Daisuke: 4000)

"Ladies first" Daisuke said as she drew a card and saw she drew Lightforce Sword, and in her hand was Royal Magical Library, Pot of Greed, V-Girl, Hanewata, and Exchange. "To start, I place one card face down and then I'll summon Royal Magical Library in defense mode" Daisuke announced as a face down card appeared followed by the massive library as it appeared around Kaiba and Daisuke in a circle. (Def: 2000)

"How weak" Kaiba said as he drew card. "I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode" Kaiba said as a blue robot with a ball for legs and 2 cannons it's shoulders appeared on the field. (Attk: 1800) "Next, I play Spell Sanctuary" Kaiba added.

"What does that card do?" Daisuke asked.

"It lets us take a magic card from our decks that we can use at anytime during the duel" Kaiba said as Daisuke took out her deck and picked Enemy Controller.

"Kaiba's up to something, why else would he play Spell Sanctuary? I better be careful" Daisuke said as she put her deck back into the deck slot.

"Next, I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Kaiba said.

"My turn" Daisuke said as she drew another card. "I place another card face down and summon V-Girl in defense mode" Daisuke announced as V-Girl appeared kneeling. (Def: 1400)

"That's it? I would have expected more form you" Kaiba commented as he drew a card and he smiled sinisterly as he saw he drew his Egyptian God Card: Obelisk the Tormentor. "It seems good fortune serves me today. I just need 3 monsters to sacrifice and that's where Daisuke comes in" Kaiba thought. "I activate my face down card, Soul Exchange" Kaiba announced.

"He used it on Ishizu" Veemon pointed out.

"Now I can take any number of monsters from your side of the field and use them as my own" Kaiba said V-Girl went over to Kaiba's side of the field and Royal Magical Library glowed. "Now I have everything I need to summon my most powerful beast" Kaiba relished.

"I don't think so. Activate, Enemy Controller. This lets me take any monster you have on the field and control it for one turn" Daisuke said as a video game controller appeared. "And I choose X-Head Cannon. Left, Right, A, B, Start" Daisuke said as wire shot out and attached to Kaiba's monster and it went over to Daisuke's side of the field. "That sucks, doesn't it, Kaiba?" Daisuke taunted.

"You may have saw one move, but I still have plenty. I play my own Enemy Controller" Kaiba said as another video game controller appeared on his side of the field. "This lets me take any monster form your side of the field, and I'll have to do is pay 1000 life points as a wire shot out to his monster. "Left, Right, A, B" Kaiba said as X-Head Cannon returned to his side of the field.

(Kaiba: 3000)

"And now, I sacrifice Royal Magical Library, V-Girl, and X-Head Cannon in order to summon..." Kaiba began.

"Activate trap card, Lifeforce Sword!" Daisuke shouted as her face down card flipped up and a sword flew out and struck a card from Kaiba's hand and pinned it to the field, revealing it to be Obelisk. "What's wrong? This duel's just getting started" Daisuke taunted again as Kaiba seethed in fury.

Back at the jet

"I hope Daisuke's ok in her duel with Kaiba" Yugi said.

"Me too" Tai said.

"Daisuke's strong enough to handle herself" Matt said.

"But this tournament's been nothing but trouble. So many people have been hurt because of Marik, and now Joey's on the list next to Mai. Why can't Daisuke just walk away?" Tea asked.

"Joey wouldn't want that. When we first told Joey about Battle City, he volunteered to help us beat Marik, and now Daisuke is in the toughest duel of her life. She'll need every support she has in order to beat Kaiba" Yugi answered.

"You're right, Yugi. Joey wouldn't give up on Daisuke and neither should we" Tea said as she looked out the window and out at the Duel Tower.

"What's keeping Mokuba? That chopper should have been here by now" Tristan said.

"It's been 30 minutes, Tristan" Jun pointed out.

"Joey needs a doctor and he needs it right now" Tristan said back.

"I'll go see what's going on" Tai said he left the room for the command center.

Back at the Tower

The effects of Soul Exchange and Enemy Controller wore off, returning the monsters back to their original owners. "You may have save yourself for now, but you'll have to have face Obelisk soon or later" Kaiba said.

"I'm hoping for later" Daisuke said. "I need to come up with a plan and fast, because Lifeforce Sword won't hold off Obelisk for long. The only way to turn this duel around is to summon the Egyptian God Card Yugi gave me, but it's probably at the bottom of my deck. Wait, I still have Royal Magical Library and it's ability. It maybe costly, but it's my only shot" Daisuke thought. "It's my move and I activate Royal Magical Library's special ability: when 3 magic cards are played, I get to draw one card from my deck" Daisuke said.

"You didn't play 3 magic cards" Kaiba objected.

"True, I play Enemy Controller. But you played Spell Sanctuary and Soul Exchange. That counts as 2 and when add the 1 I played, that's a total of 3, so I get to draw 1 card from my deck" Daisuke said as 3 stars that hovering above the field vanished and she drew a card from and her eyes widen when she saw she drew Slifer the Sky Dragon. "Now I place one card face down and end my turn" Daisuke said.

"That's all? You went through all that for one card? Please" Kaiba scoffed as he drew a card. "I summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode" Kaiba announced as a red mechanical dragon appeared with a roar. (Attk: 1500) "Next, I'll combine my dragon with my X-Head Cannon to form XY-Dragon Cannon" Kaiba said as a slot opened on top of Y-Dragon Head, allowing X-Head Cannon to connect with it. (Attk: 2200) "Now attack Daisuke's V-Girl!" Kaiba commanded as his monster fire a twin burst of energy toward V-Girl and destroyed it.

"Oh man, Now Dai's got 1 monster left" Veemon said worriedly.

"Dai needs to come with a plan or she's done" Yolei said.

"And I'm afraid I'm not done. Next, I play Lullaby of Obedience. By giving up 1000 more life points, i can take any card from your hand or deck, and I choose the card you drew with your Royal Magical Library" Kaiba said.

(Kaiba: 2000)

"Fine" Daisuke said as she walked to the center of the field as Kaiba came up as well. Daisuke took a card out of her hand and showed it to Kaiba who was shocked at what she had.

"So, Yugi gave you Slifer. Well, it's too bad you won't get to use because it belongs to me now" Kaiba as took said card from Daisuke and walked back to his side of the field. "Now both God cards are mine, and soon I'll take your Winged Dragon of Ra. And do you know why? Because everybody gets what they deserve" Kaiba said but Daisuke laughed.

"Kaiba, I had a feeling you would try and take my Egyptian God Card. So I laid out a little trap for you, and you fell for it, Hook, line, and sinker" Daisuke said. Kaiba gasped in horror as the others cheered.

"Now I reveal my face down card, Exchange. And you know what it does?" Daisuke asked as Kaiba walked back to the center of the field and handed Daisuke back Slifer. "Now, since I'm being very generous today, you can take a card from my hand" Daisuke said as Kaiba took a trap card from Daisuke's hand and walked back to his side of the field as Daisuke did the same.

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it, Kaiba?" Yolei taunted.

"Bet you wished you never played 2 magic cards. I mean, what an idiot" TK added.

"It pays to learn: Greed is never good" Cody said as Kaiba looked at the Digidestined with pure anger.

"Kaiba, you should have seen your face when I played Exchange. it was priceless" Daisuke gloated as the crowd cheered.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Daisuke!" The crowd yelled.

"Don't get too cocky, you little brat. You're still 2 turns away from real torment, and I'll make sure you and your band of misfits pay each insult you've given me!" Kaiba yelled in anger.

 _To be continued_

 _The 2nd round of the semi-finals has begun and things look like they could go in either Kaiba or Daisuke's favor. Can Daisuke summon Slifer before Lifeforce Sword wears off and Obelisk is free? Find out next time._

 _A/N: Hope you enjoy it. As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon_


	12. Chapter 12

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 10: The Queen Vs. The Best- Part II

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, while the others await for help to come for Joey, Daisuke went off to face Kaiba, with Veemon, Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari_ _accompanying her. With 2 cards given to her by Yugi, Daisuke proceeds with her duel, and thanks to Royal Magical Library and Exchange, Daisuke was able to get Slifer in her hand. Now it's just a question of summoning it to the field._

"Enjoy your victory while it lasts, Daisuke, because it won't be long before I take everything away from you" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba's right. I may have Slifer in my hand now, but I had to use Exchange to get it back, and the worse part is that Exchange allowed Kaiba to take a card from my hand: Life Shaver. Depending on how many turns it's on the field, Life Shaver could force me to discard any number of cards from my hand, and since Slifer's attack power depends on how many cards there are in my hand, if Kaiba activates Life Shaver on his fifth or sixth turn, I'll have to discard my entire hand, and Slifer will be useless. And Lifeforce Sword won't hold off Obelisk forever, my trap card'll wear off in just 2 turns. I have to summon Slifer and fast" Daisuke thought.

"Are you going to move or stand there all day? I have a tournament to win" Kaiba said impatiently.

"Fine" Daisuke said as she drew a card and she smiled at what she drew. "I place one card face down and summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in defense mode" Daisuke said as a face down card appeared followed by Neo who appeared on one knee with his sword drawn. (Def: 1000)

"That move seemed desperate" Kaiba thought. Meanwhile on the sidelines Marik appeared phasing through the hologram wall which caught the others attention.

"What's Marik doing here?" Cody asked

"Whatever it is, it's not good" Yolei said as she glared at the madman.

"This is just the duel I was waiting for. Never before has 2 Egyptian God Cards engaged in battle. I look forward to seeing what happens next" Marik said as he smiled evilly.

"Do you get some sick thrill in hurting others? How can you live with yourself?" Kari asked angrily.

"I wouldn't worry about what thrills I get, but as soon I defeat your friend Daisuke, then I'll go after Yugi, and then you're next" Marik said.

"Bring it on, you jackass!" Yolei challenged as TK held her back.

"I watch your mouth if I were you, it might just get you into a lot of trouble" Marik warned.

"You want a piece of me, smart guy?!" Yolei yelled as she tried to lunge at Marik, but TK held her tightly.

"He's not worth, Yolei. Just let it go" TK pleaded as he held his friend back.

Back the jet

"Tai's been gone for a long time" Matt said.

"That explains why Mokuba hasn't come back either. Something must be wrong with the radio" Jun added.

"Can you guys stop being so negative?" Tea asked.

"But Jun may have a point, Tai and Mokuba wouldn't be gone long if there was a serious problem with the radio" Tristan said.

"All right, guys let's try to be positive. Lets just hope Tai and Mokuba fix the radio long enough to get a helicopter out here" Yugi said as he looked Joey still resting in his bed.

At the command center

"KC Headquarters, come in. KC Headquarters, this KaibaCraft 3 requesting a medical team. Is anyone there?" Mokuba said as he spoke into his headphones but got no answer. "We need a chopper sent to Obadia, Japan to pick up a medical doctor and bring him here to KaibaCorp Island. Can anyone hear me?" Mokuba asked but still no response.

"Any luck with the radio?" Tai asked as he came in.

"I got nothing, but you can check that fuse box to see if anything's damaged" Mokuba said pointing over to a fuse box.

"Got it" Tai said as he went over to the fuse box.

In Ishizu's room

"I wish you could be here, Odion. The final battle for humanity is fast approaching and the duel between Kaiba and Daisuke will decide who will face my brother. I can only pray that Daisuke will win" Ishizu said as she looked out the window and then at Odion who asleep in her bed.

Back at the tower

Kaiba drew a card and he grew a small, sadistic smile. "This is just what I need to make my monster even stronger, soon Daisuke's 2 God Cards will be mine" Kaiba thought.

"I place one card face down" Kaiba said as face down card appeared.

"I hope it's not Life Shaver" Daisuke thought worriedly.

"And then, I'll summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode" Kaiba said as a tank appeared. (Attk: 1500) "Now, I'll combine it with my XY-Dragon Cannon to make it even stronger" Kaiba said as his Dragon Cannon's legs retracted, just as Z-Metal Tank's hatch opened allowing it to connect with it.

"Meet my XYZ-Dragon Cannon" Kaiba announced. (Attk: 2800/Def: 2600)

"Oh man, it's even stronger" TK said.

"Now my Dragon Cannon, attack Neo the Magic Swordsman with Plasma Laser Storm!" Kaiba commanded as his monster fired a triple beam of energy at Neo and destroyed in a huge explosion, causing Daisuke to cover her eyes.

"One down and one more to go. Soon Obelisk will be free, and I'll use it to crush you" Kaiba boasted but to his shock, Daisuke laughed.

"Kaiba, once again, you've fallen right into my trap and now it's time. I reveal my face down card, Soul Rope. This lets me summon a 4 star monster form my deck to take Neo's place. All I have to do is pay 1000 life points" Daisuke said as she took her deck out of her deck slot.

(Daisuke: 3000)

"And the monster, I choose is: Kaiser Sea Horse" Daisuke announced as the sea serpent hybrid appeared, spear and shield at the ready while Daisuke put her deck back in her deck slot. (Attk: 1700/Def: 1650) "Now I have everything I need to summon my God Card" Daisuke said.

"But you need 3 monsters to summon Slifer, and you have only 2" Kaiba pointed out.

"Yes, but Kaiser Sea Horse lets me sacrifice him as 2 monsters to summon a high level light monster from my hand, and thanks to my Royal Magical Library, I have just the card for this occasion" Daisuke said as Kaiba gasped in horror.

"And now, Kaiser Sea Horse, Royal Magical Library, I sacrifice you 2 to summon my Egyptian God Card" Daisuke said as Kaiser Sea Horse and Royal Magical Library turned into red beams of energy as they shot up into the sky which soon darkened. Just then another beam of red energy shot down behind Daisuke which soon took on the form of the Sky Dragon. It was so big, it's body was wrapped around the top of the duel tower.

"Come forth, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Daisuke said as Slifer unfurled it's wings and gave a loud roar as steam hissed from it's mouth. (Attk: 3000/Def: 3000)

"My dragon's here and he's hungry for your Dragon Cannon" Daisuke said as Slifer roared again as if to agree with her.

Back at the jet

"Hey Yugi, isn't that your God Card?" Tea asked Yugi looked out the window.

"It is, but how did Daisuke get her hands on Slifer?" Tristan asked.

"I gave it to her to help her with her duel with Kaiba" Yugi answered.

"But will it be enough?" Duke asked.

In Ishizu's room

"Daisuke has summoned her 1st Egyptian God Card" Ishizu thought as she looked out the window at the duel tower where Slifer was wrapped around it.

Back at the tower

"As you know, Kaiba, I have 3 cards in my hand which gives Slifer a total of 3000 points. That's more than enough to turn your cannon into scrap metal" Daisuke said.

"Then why don't you go ahead and attack?" Kaiba taunted.

"Kaiba's up to something, that face down card could be Life Shaver, or maybe a card I've never seen before. I'll have to take a chance and strike now" Daisuke thought. "Alright, Slifer, attack Kaiba's Dragon Cannon with your Thunder Force!" Daisuke commanded as Slifer fired a blast of energy from it's main mouth toward Kaiba's cannon, but Kaiba smirked.

"I reveal my face down card, Inter-dimensional Matter Transporter" Kaiba announced as a futuristic machine appeared and and soon XYZ-Dragon Cannon disappeared just as the attack hit and shot up into the sky, causing lightning to strike everywhere.

Back at the jet

Tai flew back after getting a shock from looking through the fuse box.

"Tai, you ok?" Mokuba asked.

"I've been through worse" Tai answered. Just then, the radio came to life.

"KC 3, this is KaibaCorp HQ, we've acknowledged your plight and we're dispatching a helicopter and a medical team to Obadia, Japan. We should be there soon" A KaibaCorp employee said over the radio.

"Good news, looks like my message got through. Joey's gonna get some help and they're bringing your friend as well" Mokuba said.

"Great, I'll call Joe and let him know what's coming and I tell the others the good news" Tai said as he walked off slowly back to Yugi and the others.

"I wonder if I could transmit" Mokuba said as he pressed a button and soon everyone from all over the world were watching Kaiba and Daisuke's duel, even in Obadia. "But nothing beats a front row seat" Mokuba added as he ran off for the duel tower.

Back at the tower

"My trap card took my monster out of the game for one turn, which was all I needed" Kaiba said as his Dragon Cannon returned.

"Fine. I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Daisuke said as a face down card appeared.

(Slifer: 3000-2000)

"It's your move, Kaiba and your Dragon Cannon is more powerful than Slifer. You're free to attack now" Daisuke taunted.

"Sorry, Daisuke. But it's not gonna work this time" Kaiba said as Lifeforce Sword wore off and Obelisk was back in his hand. "Now the time is here. I sacrifice my XYZ-Dragon Cannon to summon this, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Kaiba shouted as his Dragon Cannon vanished and soon a beam of blue energy shot down form the sky and landed behind Kaiba who was laughing madly. Soon the blue-winged behemoth appeared and he gave a loud roar. (Attk: 4000/Def: 4000)

"It's time for the Gods to clash" Kaiba said.

"But only one will remain standing. Now, let's duel" Daisuke said as Slifer roared again to agree with her.

 _To be continued_

 _The 2 Egyptian God Cards have made their appearance, and now it's time for the clash of the gods. Can Daisuke and Slifer overcome Kaiba and Obelisk? We'll find out next time._

 _A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon. Hope you enjoy this chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 11- The Queen Vs. The Best: Part III

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, it was a race to see who could summon their Egyptian God Cards first. Daisuke was able to summon Slifer, thanks to Soul Rope and Kaiser Sea Horse. Of course, Kaiba wasn't far behind when he summoned Obelisk. Now, the time has come for the clash of the gods to begin. Who will come out on top? Slifer or Obelisk? Let's see._

"Your God Card pales in comparison to Obelisk" Kaiba said.

"Don't bet on it, Kaiba. In case, you don't know Slifer can drain a monster's attack points by 2000 when it's summoned to the field" Daisuke said as Slifer's second mouth opened, firing a blue ball of energy at Obelisk, causing the blue-winged behemoth to slump.

(Obelisk: 4000-2000)

"That effect will only last until the end of my turn and when I do, Obelisk will back to full strength. Out of the 2 Egyptian God Cards in your deck, you had to summon the weakest one" Kaiba said.

"What's he talking about?" Cody asked.

"Slifer's attack power depends on the number of cards in a duelist's deck, and as Daisuke draws cards, Slifer's power grows. But as she uses cards, Slifer's power will decrease" Veemon answered.

"That'll make it easier for Kaiba to destroy it" Kari said worriedly.

Just then, Mokuba came through the wall.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Yolei asked.

"I was working on getting the radio fixed so we can get some help for Joey. Did I miss anything?" Mokuba said.

"You're just in time" Veemon said as he turned to look back at the duel.

In Domino City

People were gathering around to watch the duel on the big screen in the town square.

"What are those creatures?" Espa Roba asked as his siblings were gathered around him.

"They're called Egyptian God Monsters" Miyako said as she was with Rex Raptor and Weevil.

"I heard about them, they're said to be the most rarest cards in all of Duel Monsters" Mako surmised.

"So Kaiba and Daisuke each have an Egyptian God Card" Para said.

"But who has the 3rd one?" Dox asked.

In New York City

Mimi and Michael, another DigiDestined stopped to look at a flat screen TV showing Daisuke and Kaiba's duel.

"Isn't that Daisuke?" Mimi asked.

"It is, but who is she dueling?" Michael asked.

In Obadia

Everyone was gathered around a store that had flat screen TV's, all showing the duel.

"It's Daisuke" Sora said.

"But who is she dueling?" Biyomon asked.

"From what I heard from Daisuke, that's Seto Kaiba" Ken answered. Just then, a KaibaCorp helicopter flew over them.

"Where's that helicopter going?" Wormmon asked.

"I don't know and I wish I knew" Izzy said as he watched the helicopter fly off towards an unknown direction.

In Colorado

Willis, along with his twin digimon, Terriermon and Kokomon were watching the duel on a laptop.

"Come on, Daisuke. You can win this" Willis said.

Back at the duel tower

"I place 2 cards face down and my turn" Kaiba said as 2 face down cards appeared.

(Obelisk: 2000-4000)

Daisuke drew a card which increased Slifer's attack points.

(Slifer: 2000-3000)

"I'll start my turn by activating my face down card, Pot of Greed. This lets me draw 2 new cards" Daisuke said as she drew 2 cards.

(Slifer: 3000-5000)

"And now that Slifer has 5000 attack points, he can blow away your monster with ease. Slifer, attack Obelisk with your Thunder Force!" Daisuke commanded as her dragon fired a blast of lightning toward Obelisk, but Kaiba smirked again.

"I reveal my face down, Command Silencer" Kaiba announced as a totem pole with wings and a speaker appeared on the field, and began emitting sound waves, causing Daisuke and the others to cover their ears.

"What the hell is that?!" Yolei yelled as she covered her ears and Slifer's attacked fizzled.

"Command Silencer stops your attack, but it lets me draw 1 card" Kaiba answered as he drew a card.

"Then I place 2 cards face down. That's it for now" Daisuke said as 2 face down cards appeared.

(Slifer: 5000-3000)

Back in New York

"Daisuke's monster is weaker than Kaiba. He could destroy it in one shot" Mimi said worriedly.

"I wouldn't be too sure" Michael said.

Back at the tower

"My move" Kaiba said as he drew a card.

"Active face down card, Card Destruction" Daisuke announced.

"What a waste" Kaiba said as he and Daisuke discarded their cards and drew new ones.

"Not after I activate this, Disgraceful Charity" Daisuke said as a black skinned angel with brown hair appeared and unleashed a bright light.

"Now we re-draw the same cards we sent to the graveyard" Daisuke said as she and Kaiba re-drew the cards they discarded earlier from the graveyard.

(Slifer: 3000-6000)

"Let's see you top that" Daisuke taunted.

"I will. Now I play the magic card, Thirst For Compensation. This lets me summon 2 monsters my hand. Now I summon Sword of Soul and Blade Knight" Kaiba said as Blade Knight appeared,(Attk: 1600) followed by a sword with a face on the handle. (Attk: 0/Def: 1900)

"I know what you're up to. You're planning to use your two monsters to activate Obelisk's special ability" Daisuke deduced.

"You're correct. This allows me to deal 4000 points worth of damage to everything in it's path, including you" Kaiba said as everyone gasped except for Marik.

"That means..." Kari dread.

"Daisuke's gonna lose" Veemon said worriedly as Obelisk grabbed the 2 monsters and crushed them and soon lunged at Daisuke, but she just smirked and discarded a card from her hand just as the attack hit. Soon the whole field was covered in smoke.

"It's over. The Queen of Games has been dethroned" Kaiba gloated but as the smoke cleared, Daisuke was still standing.

"What happened?!" Kaiba asked angrily.

"I discarded Hanewata from my hand and when he's sent to the graveyard, any damage I would receive is reduce to 0. Thanks, Hanewata. You came through for me once and you did it again. I'm proud of you" Daisuke complemented as she saw Hanewata cooing at her from the graveyard.

"You're gonna pay for this, Daisuke! No one insults my all-powerful God Card and gets away with it!" Kaiba yelled in rage.

"Then bring it, Kaiba" Daisuke dared.

"I place 2 cards face down and end my turn" Kaiba said.

Daisuke drew a card which increased Slifer's attack power again as the dragon wrapped itself around Obelisk, ready to crush it.

(Slifer: 5000-6000)

"Come on, Daisuke! You can win this!" Yolei cheered.

"I don't think so. I reveal my face down card, Power Balance. Now you have to discard half of your cards, while I get to draw the same" Kaiba said as he drew 3 cards, while Daisuke looked at her hand and picked 2 magic cards followed by a monster card, and she discarded them to the graveyard.

(Slifer: 6000-3000)

"I'm not out just yet, I play the magic card Necromancy" Daisuke announced as a magic card appeared on the field and a bright light shot of it and into Kaiba's graveyard.

(Slifer: 3000-2000)

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked as he saw 4 monsters come out of his graveyard and onto the field.

"X-Head Cannon (Def: 1500), Battle Ox (Def: 1000), Blade Knight (Def: 1000), Sword of Soul (Def: 1900). What's the meaning of this?" Kaiba demanded.

"Necromancy lets me take 4 monsters from your graveyard and summon them in defense mode. And as soon as Slifer wipes them out, Obelisk will lose 600 points" Daisuke said as Slifer fired 4 blasts of energy balls at Kaiba's monsters, destroying them all.

(Obelisk: 4000-1600)

"And with only 1600 points left, Slifer crush him!" Daisuke shouted as Slifer squeezed Obelisk even more, but Obelisk reared it's fists back and punched Slifer away, shocking Daisuke.

(Obelisk: 1600-2600)

"What happened?" Daisuke asked.

"When you sent Sword of Soul to the graveyard, it transferred it's defense points to the only remaining monster on the field, namely Obelisk" Kaiba answered. As Obelisk reared it's fists toward Slifer, the dragon opened it's mouth firing an energy blast, separating the 2 Gods.

"Now what?" Kaiba asked irritated.

"Remember when you played Power Balance, I discarded 3 cards form my hand, one of which was a monster that's helped me on multiple occasions" Daisuke answered as she took a card out of her graveyard and showed it to Kaiba. "Recognize him, now?" Daisuke asked.

"Your Electromagnetic Turtle?!"(Attk: 0/Def: 1800) Kaiba asked in shock.

"You got it, and when he's sent to the graveyard, his special ability allowed Slifer to end the battle, right on the spot" Daisuke explained. "Now I place a card face down and end my turn" Daisuke said.

(Slifer: 2000-1000)

"It all ends here. Every duel I fought comes down to this. The moment I take down Daisuke Motomiya and reclaim the title that belongs to me" Kaiba said. "It's time to show who's the really the best. Obelisk, attack Slifer with your Fists of Fury!" Kaiba commanded as Obelisk lunged it's fists toward Slifer.

"Activate face down card, Spell Textbook. By discarding my entire hand, I can draw a card form my deck and if it's a magic card, I get to play immediately" Daisuke said she discarded her last card from her hand.

(Slifer: 1000-0)

"This is it. If I don't draw the right card, it's all over. Yugi, Joey, please lend me your strength" Daisuke thought as she drew a card and when she saw what she drew, she smiled. "I play Card of Sanctity. Now we draw until we each have 6 cards" Daisuke said as she and Kaiba each drew 6 cards.

(Slifer: 0-6000)

"And now, Slifer, destroy Obelisk once and for all! Thunder Force!" Daisuke yelled with all her might as Slifer fired a huge blast of electricity at Obelisk's fists.

"I reveal my face down card, Life Shaver. Now you have to discard 2 cards" Kaiba countered as Daisuke looked at her hand to see what she could discard and she saw her Dark Magician Girl. So she discarded it along with another card.

(Slifer: 6000-4000)

Soon the attacks collided with each other, creating a huge burst of light, blinding everyone and consuming the 2 Egyptian Gods.

"What's going on? Neither monster's backing down" Daisuke said in shock.

"But Duel Monster holograms aren't supposed to act like this!" Kaiba yelled.

"What's going on?!" Kari yelled as she covered her eyes.

"I don't know, but let's just hope when the light dies down, it's Daisuke that's still standing" Yolei said as she too covered her eyes.

Back in Domino

The big screen TV shattered causing everyone to run for cover from the shards of glass.

"What happened?" Rex asked.

"Now we'll never know who won" Miyako complained.

Back in New York

The TV screen turned to static.

"What now?" Michael asked.

"I don't know" Mimi asked.

Back in Colorado

The duel suddenly went off on the laptop as Willis frowned.

"Oh, come on. We were just getting to the good part" Terriermon complained.

"There's no point in complaining, Terriermon. Let's just hope Daisuke's ok. Wherever she is" Willis said.

 _To Be continued_

 _Things are really heating up, but the real question is what happened? We'll find out next time._

 _A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon. Enjoy the new chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 12- The Queen Vs. The Best: Part IV

 _Previously_ _on The Queen of Games, it was a clash of the titans when Daisuke and Kaiba brought out their Egyptian God Cards. They utilized everything from with their decks, from monsters, magic, and trap card effects, but neither one was giving in. Now it seems something else is going on as the attack from Obelisk and Slifer unleashed something. But what is it? Let's find out._

The spirit forms of Kaiba and Daisuke soon fell into a portal after their 2 God Cards collided with each other, and as soon as they came out of the portal, what they saw shocked them to the core.

"It's Egypt. Just as it was 5000 years ago. But what could this mean?" Daisuke said as she looked to see someone walking toward a temple entrance so she went to take a look and she gasped at what she saw.

"It's me. But I look different" Daisuke said as she saw a woman that looked like her but much older walk into the temple. Daisuke was about to follow when she saw Kaiba standing there.

"Kaiba, you have any idea what's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"All I know is that this is nothing more than a cheap illusion. Duel Monster holograms aren't supposed to act like this" Kaiba dismissed.

"Kaiba, you have a lot to learn" Daisuke said as she followed the woman into the temple. Soon she saw the woman entering a room where she saw someone who looked like Yugi sitting on a throne. The woman walked up to him and bowed.

"My king. Seth is on his way, and he doesn't look very happy at the moment" The woman said.

"I'll deal with him when he gets here" Yami said.

"Be careful, my king" The woman said before someone else entered the room and what Daisuke saw shocked her again. This person looked exactly liked Kaiba.

"I had a feeling I would find you here" Seth said as he approached the duo.

"Seth, you have no reason to be here" The woman said.

"In case you forgot, Hitmoi, I'm the High Priest. Which means I have as much right to be here as well" Seth said which angered Hitomi.

"You would do well to silence your tongue, Seth. I am the High Priestess, the Pharaoh's most trusted aide in all of Egypt. I serve my king, and that's not you" Hitmoi said.

"Then let's settle this with a duel" Seth challenged.

"Very well" Hitomi responded as the 2 went to the opposite sides of the room. Soon, Seth raised his Millennium Rod.

"I call upon the power of my Blue Eyes White Dragon" Seth announced as stone tablet revealing an image of a dragon rose up. Soon, the legendary dragon appeared with a loud roar.

"What is that?" Kaiba asked in shock as he walked into the room to where Daisuke was.

"This must the place where a great battle occurred 5000 years ago" Daisuke answered.

"Then I call on my most trusted servant and my loyal friend, Dark Magician Girl" Hitomi announced as stone tablet revealing a blond haired magician appeared. Soon enough, the blonde spell caster appeared, staff at the ready.

"I don't believe it. That's my monster" Daisuke said as she watched the duel commenced.

"Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning!" Seth commanded as his dragon fired a blast of electricity at Hitomi's monster

"I call upon the power of my Millennium Bracelet. Infuse my power with my Dark Magician Girl to bring us victory" Hitomi chanted as the Millennium Bracelet glowed and soon Dark Magician Girl glowed as she fired a powerful blast of energy toward the attack resulting in a clash that gave off a bright light, causing Kaiba and Daisuke to cover their eyes as the light consumed them.

Back at the tower

The light died down, and everyone could see that Obelisk and Slifer were gone.

"So what just happened?" Cody asked.

"Seto has 2000 life points and Daisuke has 3000, both of their God Cards are gone" Mokuba answered.

"But what was that light that happened earlier?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's gotten Kaiba and Daisuke shaken up" Kari said.

"Something must have happened that showed Kaiba and Daisuke's past, but what caused my Millennium Rod to activate? I must find out and soon, but I must make sure Kaiba never gets his hands on it. It's mine and it will stay mine" Marik thought.

"Kaiba, you do understand the magnitude of what we just saw?" Daisuke asked.

"It was just an illusion, Daisuke. What you saw was nothing more than a simple hologram" Kaiba answered.

"Kaiba, you're more stubborn than ever, but I'll let my deck speak for me. It's your move" Daisuke said.

Kaiba drew a card. "I place one card face down and end my turn" Kaiba said as a face down card appeared. "I don't need Obelisk to win, not when I have a much more reliable monster: my Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba thought as he looked as his hand to see said card.

"My turn" Daisuke said as she drew a card. "Command Knight? She's too weak to attack, but I can defend myself. At least for now" Daisuke thought. "I summon Command Knight in defense mode" Daisuke said as her knight appeared kneeling, with her sword drawn. (Def: 1900)

"I reveal my Clone trap card. This lets me make a copy of your monster" Kaiba said as a copy of Command Knight appeared.

"Then, I place one card face down and end my turn" Daisuke said as a face down card appeared.

"On my next turn, Daisuke, I'll sacrifice my clone monster to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba added.

"But your Blue-Eyes is an 8 star monster..." Daisuke began but gasped. "I know what you're up to, Kaiba" Daisuke realized.

"Glad to see you catching on. Now I start my turn by playing, Cost Down. By discarding one card from my hand, I can lower the levels of all of the monsters in my hand by 2 for this turn. Now, I sacrifice my Command Knight clone to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba said as his clone monster vanished and was soon replaced by the legendary dragon who gave a mighty roar. (Attk: 3000) "Now, attack her Command Knight with White Lightning!" Kaiba commanded as his dragon fired a blast of electricity at Daisuke's monster, destroying it.

"Your knight's been relieved of her command" Kaiba taunted.

"Then, it's my move" Daisuke said as she drew a card. "There's only one monster that can help, but I need to summon it now" Daisuke thought. "I play Monster Reborn, which lets me bring back any monster form either graveyard. And I choose my very favorite monster: Dark Magician Girl" Daisuke announced as her favorite magician appeared, and she gave a laugh. (Attk: 2000)

"In case you forgot, I discarded my Dark Magician Girl when you played Life Shaver. So I'm putting my faith in her to help me win this duel" Daisuke said.

"That won't be enough to save you" Kaiba retorted.

"We'll see. I place one card face down and end my turn" Daisuke said as another face down card appeared right beside the other one. "Blustering Winds should make Dark Magician Girl's attack power equal to Kaiba's dragon, but the rest is up to me" Daisuke thought.

"I'm surprise you would put your faith in a fairy tale. You're no princess either. You're so caught up in the past, and that will lead you to your downfall" Kaiba said.

"You're wrong, Kaiba. It's your ego that will lead you to your downfall" Daisuke countered.

"Whatever. First, I place one card face down, and then I'll play this: Card of Demise. This lets me draw 5 new cards. At a price, I have to discard my entire hand at the end of my 5th turn. But I won't have to wait that long. Next, I'll summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode" Kaiba announced as he drew 5 cards and he summoned the bone-armor wearing monster with the cape to the field. (Attk: 1200/Def: 1100) "As long as it's on the field, my Blue-Eyes is immune to all trap cards" Kaiba added.

"You know my Dark Magician Girl is stronger than your Lord Of Dragons" Daisuke pointed out.

"Then why don't you attack?" Kaiba goaded.

"Kaiba's up to something. But what?" Daisuke thought as she drew a card. "I summon V-Drago in defense mode" Daisuke announced as her dragon appeared with wings furled around itself. (Def: 1800) "Now Dark Magician Girl, destroy Kaiba's Lord of Dragons with Dark Magic Attack!" Daisuke commanded as her magician fired a blast of dark energy toward Kaiba's monster.

"I reveal my face down card, Magical Trick Mirror" Kaiba announced. "This lets me activate a card from your graveyard and I choose Monster Reborn. Now I'll use it to bring back my Egyptian God Card: Obelisk the Tormentor" Kaiba added as his God Card rose up from the ground and soon he used his hand to shield Lord Of Dragons form Dark Magician Girl's attack, causing it to fly back and hit Daisuke causing the others to gasp.

"Daisuke!" Kari yelled.

"Hang in there!" Yolei called out.

"It's not over yet" TK said.

(Daisuke: 2000)

"It may as well be. There's nothing you can do to win this duel, Daisuke. You're at my mercy!" Kaiba said as he laughed madly as Daisuke was on one knee recovering from her attack.

"I'm not out just yet. I still have faith in my deck, my monsters, my friends, and myself, Kaiba. And I promise when this duel is over, you will fall" Daisuke said as she stood up and there was a fire in her eyes that burning like never before.

 _To be continued_

 _Kaiba and Daisuke have been given a glimpse into the past, and to that end, they have summon their favorite monsters. But does Daisuke and her Dark Magician Girl have enough power to stand to Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes? Find out next time._

 _A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon. Enjoy the new chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 13: The Queen Vs. The Best- Part V

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, after a vision of the past caused by the attack of their God Cards, Daisuke and Kaiba summon their favorite monsters, Dark Magician Girl, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to battle for the chance to beat Marik in the championship round. But then, Kaiba brings back Obelisk to block Daisuke's attack. Now faced with near-impossible odds, can Daisuke find a way to overcome Kaiba and his monsters, or is this the end of the road for the Queen of Games? Let's find out._

"Obelisk won't be around for long, Kaiba" Daisuke said, still recovering from her attack being reflected back at her.

"My God Card has served his purpose, and soon you'll be joining him" Kaiba said as Daisuke glared at him.

Back at the jet

"Oh man, Kaiba's God Card is back" Duke said as he looked out the window.

"How's Dai going to beat Kaiba without Slifer?" Jun asked.

"Daisuke has more than one God Card, she also has the Winged Dragon of Ra" Yugi answered.

"But how's she going to summon to it" Tea asked.

"She can't and I'm betting that's what Kaiba's counting on" Duke answered as well.

Just then Tai came in.

"Hey, guys, good news, a helicopter and medical team are on their way for Joey, and Joe's coming too" Tai said.

"That's good news" Matt said.

"Did I miss anything?" Tai asked.

"Daisuke went to face Kaiba. She summoned her God Card to battle Kaiba's. Then a huge flash of light came. Next thing, we know both Obelisk and Slifer were gone. But Kaiba somehow brought his back" Tea explained.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better" Tai said flatly.

"Ok, that's it" Tristan said as he went to pick Joey up from his bed.

"Tristan, what are you doing?" Serenity asked.

"Trust me. He needs to see this" Tristan answered as he took Joey to the window, the electrodes ripped off his chest.

"Tristan, you could cause some serious damage. Wait till Joe and the medical team gets here" Tai pleaded.

"It'll work, ok? Come on, Joey. You got wake up, pal. Daisuke's in serious trouble and she needs your help" Tristan said.

Back at the tower

"It's my move" Daisuke said as she drew a card, just as Obelisk sunk into the ground, and she saw what she drew, she smiled. "I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn" Daisuke said as 2 face down cards appeared right beside the other two.

"As soon as I make my next move, your days as a champion are through" Kaiba said.

"Don't write your victory speech yet, Kaiba. We still have a long way to go" Daisuke countered.

"Whatever. If you plan on playing it safe, then you have a lot to learn about Duel Monsters. It takes, skill and power to play the game. Not fairy tales and illusions. So wake up, and stop living in the past, or I promise, you and your little fan club will be left behind" Kaiba lectured.

"This is beginning to get tiresome. But in the end, I will be the ultimate victor" Marik said.

"Don't count on it, you psycho" Yolei muttered.

"It's my move. First, I'll switch Lord of Dragons to defense mode. Then, I play the magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon" Kaiba said as his monster bent down on one knee with it's cape on front of him, followed by a dragon-shaped flute, which appeared on the field.

"I know your game, Kaiba. You're planning to summon 2 more Blue-Eyes, aren't you?" Daisuke asked.

"That's correct, now I summon 2 more Blue-Eyes White Dragons" Kaiba said as two more of the legendary dragons appeared with a roar. (Attk: 3000 x2)

"I can take down one dragon, but all 3 at the same time?!" Daisuke asked in shock.

"All right, Seto. You got this duel in the bag" Mokuba cheered.

Back at the jet

"Hey guys, Obelisk is gone" Duke pointed out.

"But now what?" Tai asked. "We don't know what's happening with Daisuke's duel" Tai added.

"Have faith, Tai. Daisuke's faced impossible odds before, and this duel's no exception" Yugi said.

"Let's just hope it's enough" Jun said worriedly.

Back at the tower

"I'll make sure you remember my superiority for life, Daisuke" Kaiba said.

"Don't bet it on it, Kaiba" Daisuke thought.

"It looks like Kaiba will be the next victim of the shadow realm" Marik commented.

"It's time to end this feud, once and for all" Kaiba said as Daisuke cringed.

"This is it. I'm done for" Daisuke thought worriedly.

"It's not over yet, Daisuke" A voice said and Daisuke turned to to see 2 phantom images of Yugi and Joey.

"Yugi, Joey, I'm about to lose" Daisuke said.

"It's not over yet, Daisuke. Look close and consider all your options" Joey said as Daisuke looked at her hand to see 3 familiar cards, then she looked at her face down card. "I got an idea" Daisuke thought.

"All right, Blue-Eyes, attack..." Kaiba began.

"I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Daisuke announced as the black skeletal dragon appeared with a loud roar, (Attk: 2400) followed by the legendary dragon as it appeared with an incredible roar as it regarded Kaiba with a look of anger in it's eyes. (Attk: 3000)

"Where did those 2 come from?!" Kaiba asked horrified.

"From my hand, using Flute of Summoning Dragon" Daisuke answered.

"But that's my card!" Kaiba shouted

"Yes, but I had a card that helped me" Daisuke said as her face down card flipped up. "Living Arrow. This lets me take any card from my opponent's graveyard and use it as my own. This allowed me to summon these two dragons which are gifts from 2 very close friends" Daisuke said as the 2 dragons roared as if to agree with her.

"You got some nerve to play that Red-Eyes, and you got an even bigger nerve for playing that Blue-Eyes when I control all 3!" Kaiba shouted in anger.

"Kaiba, you have a lot to learn. You see, my Red-Eyes maybe weaker than your 3 dragons, but when played the right way, it's true power can be unleashed. Now I sacrifice my Red-Eyes to summon it's new form" Daisuke announced as her dragon was engulfed in flames, and as soon as the flames died down, a new dragon was standing in it's place. It looked exactly like the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but it was much larger, and it had 6 wings. 3 wings on the left, and 3 wings on the right. 2 gems were on the first 2 wings with lines going down it's body and a gem on it's sides. Plus it had 2 more gems on it's left and right thigh.

"Meet my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Daisuke said as her new dragon gave a mighty roar. (Attk: 2400/Def: 2000)

"Your dragon may have a new form, but he's still weaker than mine" Kaiba pointed out.

"Then make your move" Daisuke dared.

"You'll pay for bringing out those 2 dragons. Blue-Eyes, attack her monsters with White Lightning!" Kaiba said as his 3 dragons each fired their blast of electricity toward Daisuke's monsters.

"I reveal my face down card, Magician's Selection. My trap card spares my Dark Magician Girl from your attack and redirects it at the weakest monster on the field, and I choose your Lord of Dragons" Daisuke said as a barrier rose up in front of Dark Magician Girl, and redirected the blast right back at Kaiba's monster destroying it.

"But your V-Drago isn't so lucky" Kaiba said as the blast from his 2nd Blue-Eyes destroyed V-Drago, but since it was in defense mode, Daisuke's life points were safe, for now.

"And your Red-Eyes is next" Kaiba said but suddenly, chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around Kaiba's 3rd dragon.

"You activated my 2nd face down card, Shadow Chains. This trap card stops your monster's attack and drains it by 700 points" Daisuke said.

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3000-2300)

"And my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon has a special ability. He gains 300 points for every dragon that's in the graveyard. So thanks for destroying my V-Drago earlier, Kaiba" Daisuke said.

(Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: 2400-2700)

"All right, Red-Eyes, attack with Inferno Darkness Blast!" Daisuke said as her dragon fired a dark-red fireball at Kaiba's dragon that was restrained by Shadow Chains and destroyed it.

(Kaiba: 1600)

"Way to go, Daisuke!" Veemon cheered.

"You got him on the ropes!" Yolei cheered.

"One more attack, and Kaiba's out of here!" TK cheered.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Daisuke. I still plan to win" Kaiba said.

"As long as I believe in the heart of cards, and in the spirits of my friends, I know I can win. Yugi, Joey, thanks. I don't know what I do without you guys" Daisuke said.

"You would have done the same for me. Now kick Kaiba's butt" Joey said.

"Remember, believe in yourself, and the heart of the cards will guide you" Yugi said as he and Joey faded away.

Back at the jet

Joey's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, guys. Look" Duke said as everyone turned to see Joey slowly waking up.

"Joey?" Tea asked.

"Say something" Serenity said as everyone watched with baited breath for Joey to respond.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Things were beginning to get rough for Daisuke, but with some spiritual encouragement from Yugi and Joey, Daisuke summoned the 2 cards that represented the bonds she shared with them. But will it be enough to be beat Kaiba? The epic conclusion of this duel is coming up, so stay tuned._

 _A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon, as always. Hope you enjoy the new chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 14- The Queen Vs. The Best: Part VI

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, the duel between Kaiba and Daisuke was taking an intense turn when Kaiba summoned all 3 of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but with some spiritual guidance from Yugi and Joey, Daisuke was able to bring out the two cards that represented the bonds she shares with her friends. After taking down one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes, Daisuke made a comeback, but Kaiba isn't going to let that go so easily. The final conclusion of this rematch starts now._

Off the coast of KaibaCorp Island, a KaibaCorp helicopter was on approach. "KC3, this is KaibaCorp Rescue Medical Team, we're starting our approach to KaibaCorp Island over?" A pilot said.

"This is KC3, we copy you loud and clear. You're go to start your landing over" A KaibaCorp employee said over the radio.

On the jet

"Joey, say something" Tea said as Joey opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"Marik is what happened" Duke responded as Joey turned to look at Mai who was still in her bed, unconscious.

"I'm so sorry, Mai. I was so close. Tell me what happened" Joey requested.

"You were facing one of Marik's guardians, the attack was too intense. But you survived, and you were about to win the duel after you summoned Gearfried. But you collapsed" Serenity explained.

"I just can't believe Marik won. I broke my promise to Mai" Joey said sadly.

"Joey, you were in really bad shape. We had to get the doctors to rush you to your room" Tea said.

"Where's Daisuke?" Joey asked.

"She went to go face Kaiba" Yugi answered.

"Then I got to be there for her" Joey said as he started putting his shoes on, when Joe and the KaibaCorp Rescue Medical Team came in.

"Tai, where's the patient?" Joe asked.

"Right there" Tai pointed out.

"Wasn't he unconscious?" Joe asked.

"A little while ago" Tristan answered.

"Then at least me examine him" Joe requested

"Look, I'll be fine. Examine me later" Joey denied.

"But you were in bad shape, we need to know the extent of the damage you sustained" Joe pointed out.

"Look I'm in the best shape of my career. 5 minutes is all I need ok?" Joey asked.

"Joey, you should listen to Joe. So many people have been hurt because of this tournament and now you want to pretend that everything's ok?" Tea asked a little upset.

"Look, I know I gave everybody a scare, but this is important. I made a promise to Daisuke that I would help her and Yugi beat Marik when Battle City first started and I never back out on my promise, even if I'm on my deathbed" Joey explained.

"Joey's right. This is more than a promise. He needs to be there for Daisuke, just like the rest of us" Yugi said.

"Then let's go. Serenity, look after Mai for me" Joey said.

"I will" Serenity said as Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Tai, and Matt took off for the duel tower.

"I got to get a new job" The doctor complained.

"Any chance there's a job opening at KaibaCorp?" Joe asked.

Back the tower

"You're at a big disadvantage, Daisuke" Kaiba said.

"I have 3 monsters on the field and you have 2. I say the advantage belongs to me" Daisuke said.

"Not for long. I place one card face card down and end my turn" Kaiba said.

"Then it's my move" Daisuke said as she drew a card and saw she drew Double Spell. "This can help" Daisuke thought. "I place one card face down and I'll switch my Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes to defense mode" Daisuke said as her 2 dragons hovered down and a face down card appeared.

"That was your last move" Kaiba said as he drew a card and he smirked at what he drew. "I place one card face down and then I'll activate my face down card, Final Attack Orders" Kaiba announced.

"What does that card do? And why are my dragons switching to attack mode?" Daisuke gasped as her 2 monsters stood up.

"As long as Final Attack Orders remains on the field, every monster you summoned stays in attack mode, and next we each take 3 cards from our decks, and we send the rest of our cards to the graveyard. These 3 cards will form a new deck and the first duelist to use up all 3 cards loses" Kaiba explained as Daisuke took out her deck and look to see which cards she should pick.

"I can only pick 3 cards to keep and the rest go to the graveyard. The outcome of this duel rests on my decision" Daisuke thought. "Ok, if I'm going to beat Kaiba, I need to think like Kaiba. He'll want to bring out his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, so he'll have to use Monster Reborn to bring back the Blue-Eyes I destroyed earlier, next he'll use Polymerization to fuse them, but what if he has a new strategy? I know Monster Reborn and Polymerization are the key to his plan but what if he has something new up his sleeve? I'll just have to pick these 3 cards and pray for the best. Everything rides on these next 3 turns, so I got to make them count" Daisuke thought as she took 3 cards from her deck and put them in her deck slot and she put the rest of her deck in the graveyard. "It's your move" Daisuke said.

"You may as well give up because my strategy is unstoppable, and deep down, you know it's true. All you have is some rock from 5000 years ago. If you want to believe you and Yugi were part of some ancient past, then that's your choice. But don't go dragging me into this nonsense. The only thing I rely on is my superior dueling skills. Now, stand back because I'm about to write history, by defeating you" Kaiba said as he drew a card and he smirked at what he drew. "I play Monster Reborn, and I'll use it to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba announced as the dragon Daisuke destroyed earlier reappeared with a roar. (Attk: 3000) "Next, I reveal my face down card, Polymerization" Kaiba said as his face down card flipped up, causing Daisuke to gasp.

"If Polymerization was already on the field, then what did he choose as his last 2 cards?" Daisuke thought.

"I'll fuse my 3 dragons to create a monster of unsurpassed power" Kaiba said as his 3 dragons swirled around each other.

"The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Daisuke said as the 3-headed dragon appeared with an incredible roar. (Attk: 4500/Def: 3800)

"Correct. This is the same monster that will take everything away from you" Kaiba said.

"Way to go, Seto!" Mokuba cheered.

"I'm going to strip you of everything you have, Daisuke. It all ends here" Kaiba said as he laughed madly.

"Don't count on it. I reveal my face down card, Double Spell" Daisuke announced as her face down card flipped up.

"No! Anything but that!" Kaiba shouted in horror.

"Oh yes, this lets me copy the last 2 cards form your previous turn. And I choose: Monster Reborn and Polymerization. First, I'll use Monster Reborn to resurrect my Buster Blader" Daisuke said as her powerful swordsman rose from the ground, sword at the ready. (Attk: 2600) "Next, I'll use Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician Girl and Buster Blader to create a new monster" Daisuke said as her 2 monsters flew up into a portal, and soon the sky stated to get dark.

"Nothing you fuse can save you now" Kaiba objected.

"We'll see. And now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you: Dark Paladin Girl" Daisuke announced as a female figure descended from the sky. On close inspection, she looked exactly like Dark Magician Girl, but with a few differences: She had grey hair, her outfit was a bluish-yellow color and it was very revealing in the front, and the rest of her outfit was long in back that extended to her legs, and her staff had a curved blade. As Daisuke's new monster landed on the field, she opened her eyes and pointed her blade/staff at Kaiba who just scoffed. (Attk: 2500/Def: 2800)

"Big deal, she's still too weak" Kaiba pointed out.

"Then it's a good thing she has Buster Blader's special ability: She gets 500 points for every dragon monster on the field, and since there are 3 dragons, she gets 1500 attack points" Daisuke said.

(Dark Paladin Girl: 2500-4000)

"She's still weaker than my monster" Kaiba objected again.

"Not for long" Daisuke teased as she drew a card and saw she drew De-Fusion. "I place one card face down and end my turn" Daisuke said.

"You know you're right about one thing, Daisuke. This is about the past, but not some battle that occurred 3000 years ago. This is about burying the past" Kaiba said as he thought to when he and Mokuba first came to the orphanage when they were to when they were adopted by Gozaburo, to finally Kaiba being the new president of KaibaCorp. "As soon as I win this duel, I'll be number 1 again, then I can close the book on my past once and for all. All I have to do is defeat you and I can obtain total greatness" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, you'll never beat me with a heart full of anger. The duel tower we stand on today is like your heart, surrounded by rubble and destruction. It's your greed and lust for power that holds you back. If you want to prove your power, then come and get me. That is if you're not a coward" Daisuke taunted.

"Fine, but know that this was your biggest mistake. No one calls me a coward and gets away with it. Blue-Eyes, prepare for attack!" Kaiba shouted as the 3-headed dragon started to gather energy in it's mouths.

"I reveal my face down card, Blustering Winds. It'll power up Dark Paladin Girl's attack points by 1000" Daisuke announced.

(Dark Paladin Girl: 4000-5000)

"You're too predictable. I'll play Absorb Spell" Kaiba countered.

"No, not that!" Daisuke shouted.

"This magic card transfers the effect of Blustering Winds over to my dragon, giving it 1000 points" Kaiba explained.

(Dark Paladin Girl: 5000-4000)

(Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500-5500)

"His dragon's too powerful and I'm a sitting duck" Daisuke thought as Kaiba laughed madly again.

"Now I can forget the past" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, we can't forget the past, but we must learn form it, so that we can forge a better future" Daisuke said.

"Sorry, Daisuke. I'm afraid there's no future for you" Kaiba said as his 3-headed dragon fired 3 blasts of electricity at Daisuke's monsters.

Just then, Yugi, Joey, and the others showed up.

"Daisuke!" Joey cried out.

"Sis!" Jun cried.

"Kaiba, there is a future for me, and my face down card is going to prove that. Activate De-Fusion!" Daisuke announced as her face down card flipped up. Suddenly, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon started to glow and in a flash of light, all 3 of the legendary dragons appeared. (Attk: 3000 x3)

"No, I was so close!" Kaiba thought in horror.

"And now that there are 5 dragons on the field, Dark Paladin Girl gets 2500 points" Daisuke said.

(Dark Paladin Girl: 4000-6500)

"And now, it's my turn" Daisuke said as she drew a card. "The card I hold will extinguish the darkness that lurks in your heart. I play Diffusion Wave Motion. This magic card enhances Dark Paladin Girl's attacking capabilities, allowing her to destroy every single monster on your side of the field. Of course, I pay 1000 life points in order for my card to take effect" Daisuke said.

(Daisuke: 1000)

Dark Paladin Girl let out a battle cry as she raised her blade/staff which started to gather energy.

"I wont be defeated in my own tournament, Daisuke Motomiya!" Kaiba shouted in anger at Daisuke who just crossed her arms.

"It's too late, Kaiba. Now, Dark Paladin Girl, obliterate his dragons!" Daisuke commanded as the energy from her monster's blade/staff unleashed waves of dark magic at Kaiba's dragons, cutting them down and destroying them.

"And there's one more thing. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his life points directly!" Daisuke commanded as her Red-Eyes fired a dark red fireball as her Blue-Eyes roared before firing a blast of electricity at Kaiba. The two attacks combined and soon enough collided with Kaiba who screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaiba yelled in horror as the attack hit him.

(Kaiba: 0)

"Game over. I win" Daisuke said with finality.

"Way to go, Daisuke!" Joey shouted.

"Way to kick butt, sis!" Jun cheered.

"Congratulations" Yugi said.

"She wiped the floor with Kaiba" Yolei said.

"That was an amazing duel" Kari said.

"Now Daisuke has all 3 God Cards, and it's a good thing too, because she'll need all 3 of them to take on Marik" TK said.

"That was very satisfying, which means that now Daisuke has won, she'll have to face me, and since I didn't get my duel with Yugi, I'll have the ultimate pleasure of breaking his heart. But I got something more sinister in store for them" Marik thought evilly.

"I did it. I finally won my rematch with Kaiba, but I can't afford to celebrate yet. My toughest duel is yet to come when I face Marik for the championship crown" Daisuke thought.

 _To Be continued_

 _Daisuke's finally overcome Kaiba and won her rematch and now owns all 3 Egyptian God Cards. But before the battle for the championship crown can begin, it's time for a battle of the bronze between Joey and Kaiba. Who will take home 3rd place? Joey, the lucky underdog or Kaiba, the domineering duelist? Stay tuned._

 _A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon._


	17. Chapter 17

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 15: Joey's Finest Hour- Part I

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, the duel between Kaiba and Daisuke took some twists and turns, followed by a vision of the past and with some spiritual guidance from Yugi and Joey, Daisuke was able to win her rematch, now it's time for a battle of the bronze between Joey and Kaiba. Can Joey take home the medal or will he get flatten like a pancake. Let's find out._

"Way to go, Daisuke!" Joey cheered.

"In your face, Kaiba!" Yolei cheered.

"Well done" Yugi praised.

"It was a hard duel, but I did it. Even Kaiba put up a great fight, but he was doing it for the wrong reasons. It was his anger and lust for power that did him in. And I hope Kaiba learns something from this duel" Daisuke thought as the duel platform lowered to the ground.

"The winner of this duel is Daisuke Motomiya. She will now go on to face Marik Ishtar for the Battle City Crown" Roland announced.

"I had everything all set. I had the perfect plan. I was so close. Battle City was mine" Kaiba mourned in thought.

"You did great, Daisuke" Joey said as he ran up to his friend.

"Joey, you're awake" Daisuke said in surprise.

"You didn't think I would miss this" Joey said as the two hugged each other.

"Joey, you were always there for me, and Yugi, you were there too. Thanks for letting me have your cards, they were just what I needed to win the duel" Daisuke said as she walked over to Yugi and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"It's nice to see the whole gang back together" Tea said.

"It's all over. My brother lost. He came so close and now it's slipped away" Mokuba thought.

"Kaiba, that was the best duel I ever had, and you put up a great fight" Daisuke said as she walked over to Kaiba.

"Save it, I don't need your pity" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, you know deep down the reason you lost the duel was because of your anger. It held you back" Daisuke explained.

"You don't know anything about me. I wanted to win this tournament, so I can put the memory of my step-father behind me. But you came along and ruined everything. Now I have nothing" Kaiba complained.

"That's not true. Kaiba's helped me out multiple times. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be where I was today. While Kaiba's one of my most powerful rivals, I also see him as one of my close friends. But until he lets go of his anger, he'll never be able to beat me" Daisuke thought as she took her Red-Eyes Black Dragon out of her graveyard and her Blue-Eyes White Dragon off the monster zone of her duel disk and show them to Kaiba.

"Kaiba, do you why I won? It's because of these 2 cards. Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes aren't just cards, they represent the bonds I share with Yugi and Joey. Their spirits flow these dragons, so whenever I'm dueling, I'm not dueling alone" Daisuke said as Yugi and Joey smiled.

"You truly are a nitwit, Daisuke. Each and every one of us is alone, and the reason for that is because I never had to rely on anyone but myself. So save the friendship speech, Daisuke. I don't need it" Kaiba countered.

"Kaiba, you're a fool" Daisuke muttered.

"And since I lost, Battle City rules state I hand over my rarest card to the winner. So take it" Kaiba said as he handed Daisuke Obelisk.

"It's Obelisk. Now I have all 3 God Cards" Daisuke thought.

"And it's a good thing too. We'll need them to take on Marik and his Guardians" Hitmoi said.

"Let's go, Mokuba" Kaiba said as he walked off.

"Hold on, Kaiba. In the Olympics, they have 3 types of medals: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. Since Daisuke and Marik'll be battling for the gold and silver, how about we duel for the bronze?" Joey asked.

"Dueling you would be a waste of my time" Kaiba replied.

"Well, if you're too chicken to duel me, then I can't wait to hear what the newspapers will say about this" Joey mocked.

"Watch it, Wheeler" Kaiba warned.

"Well, what do you say, money bags? We got a duel?" Joey asked.

"Fine, if it means getting you out of my hair, then so be it" Kaiba answered.

"Seto.." Mokuba began.

"Dueling this chump won't take long, Mokuba" Kaiba interrupted.

Outside the tower

"I'll hit you so hard, you'll be seeing stars" Kaiba said.

"Then bring it" Joey dared as he and Kaiba activated their duel disks.

(Kaiba: 4000)

(Joey: 4000)

"I hope Joey knows what he's doing" Duke said.

"I just hope Kaiba doesn't try and flatten him. He just woke up" Tai said worriedly.

"Relax, Tai. If Joey concentrates, he'll beat Kaiba one, two, three" Daisuke said reassuringly.

"I'll start off by summoning Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode" Kaiba announced as a magenta colored gargoyle appeared. (1600/1200)

"All right, my move" Joey said as he drew a card. "I play Axe Raider in attack mode" Joey announced as his warrior appeared. (1700/1150)

"Attack his Ryu-Kishin!" Joey commanded as his monster charged toward Kaiba's and sliced it with it's axe, destroying it.

(Kaiba: 3900)

"You'll pay for that, Wheeler. Now it's my turn" Kaiba said as he drew a card. "I play La Jinn in attack mode" Kaiba announced as his genie appeared with a chuckle. (1800/1000) "Attack his Axe Raider!" Kaiba commanded as his genie blew a stream of fire at Axe Raider, destroying it.

(Joey: 3900)

"That was hot. I'm gonna need something to cool him down" Joey thought as he drew a card, and saw he drew Battle Warrior. "Oh man, Battle Warrior's not enough to take on Kaiba's genie, but I do have Graceful Dice in my hand. It won't be easy, but it's a risk I'll have to take" Joey thought.

"I place one card face down and I'll summon Battle Warrior in attack mode" Joey announced as his futuristic warrior and a face down card appeared. (700/1000)

"What's Joey thinking? His monster's way weaker than Kaiba's" Duke pointed out.

"I'm sure Joey's got a plan for this" Tristan said.

"Let's hope so" Yugi commented.

"That's all? I should have expected more from you" Kaiba said as he drew a card. "I play one card face down, now La Jinn, attack his Battle Warrior" Kaiba commanded as his genie blew another stream of fire at Joey's monster.

"Hold on, I activate Graceful Dice" Joey announced as his face down card flipped up and a blue die rolled across the field. "This powers up Battle Warrior's attack points depending on the roll of the die. So let's see if Lady Luck's on my side" Joey said as the die stopped rolling and it came to a 4.

"Yeah, now Battle Warrior's attack points multiply by 4" Joey said.

(Battle Warrior: 700-2800)

Battle Warrior charged toward La Jinn and with one punch, he destroyed it.

(Kaiba: 2900)

"Nice one, Joey!" Tristan cheered.

"Keep it up, pal!" Duke cheered.

"You got Kaiba right where you want him" Daisuke said with encouragement.

"Tea, take me to my sister" Marik said as Tea went into a trance and walked off.

"You may have gotten in a few lucky shots, Wheeler. But your little streak is about to end here" Kaiba said.

"Then bring it, Richie Rich" Joey dared again.

Back at the jet

"The final battle is approaching. Everything is at stake. My brother must be defeated and the darkness within him must be eliminated" Ishizu thought as she walked down the stairs"

"Sister" a voice said.

"Tea?" Ishizu asked.

"No, it's me. Your brother" Tea said but she was speaking a dual voice.

"Marik?" Ishizu asked in shock.

"The final battle is coming and everything must be in place if Daisuke is able to defeat my dark side, but I grow weak and he grows stronger. Daisuke must win this duel, or millions of innocent people will pay the ultimate price" Marik said as Tea turned to run toward the duel tower.

"Marik, where are you going?" Ishizu asked.

"To confront my dark side" Tea said.

"He's too strong. Marik, don't do this. Come back!" Ishizu shouted as Tea ran off for the duel tower.

 _To be_ _continued_

 _As the battle for the bronze between Joey and Kaiba begins, Marik who's hidden a part of himself in Tea takes off for the duel tower in a desperate bid to get his body back. Will he succeed? Find out next time._

 _A/N: As with every chapter, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon. Enjoy._


	18. Chapter 18

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 16- Joey's Finest Hour- Part II

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, Joey challenged Kaiba for a shot at the Battle City Bronze, the two duelists went head to head, but it was Joey who came out in the lead, but things can change. Meanwhile, Tea under the control of Marik goes to confront his dark side in a desperate attempt to get his body back? Will it work? Watch and see._

"Joey's doing great so far. Look at the life point difference" Tristan said.

"Yeah, but don't celebrate too soon. It only takes one card to turn a duel around" Daisuke said.

"Come on, Joey. Teach Kaiba a lesson!" Duke cheered.

"Kick his ass!" Yolei cheered.

"Well, look at that Kaiba. Looks like I'm in the lead so far. And you said I don't belong in this tournament" Joey said.

"Look, you only got lucky so far, but it all ends here. And it's time I teach you a lesson in the difference in our skills. So stand back" Kaiba said as he drew a card. "First, I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 cards" Kaiba said as he drew 2 cards. "Next, I play one card face down and summon Blade Knight in attack mode" Kaiba announced as a face down card appeared next to the other one followed by the blue-colored knight with it's sword and shield. (1600/1000)

"Now attack his Battle Warrior!" Kaiba commanded as his knight charged toward Battle Warrior (2800-700) and destroyed with a slice of it's sword.

(Joey: 3000)

"I still have more life points" Joey pointed out.

"But not for long. I end my turn" Kaiba said.

"Joey's good. But he's gonna need more than luck to beat my brother" Mokuba thought.

"Stay strong, Joey" Matt said.

"Only a minor setback. You got this" Duke said.

At the duel tower

"What is going on? Why did you activate during Kaiba and Daisuke's duel? What did you show them?!" Marik asked angrily at his Millennium Rod as he thought back to when it started glowing when Kaiba and Daisuke's God Cards clashed. "You are supposed to be MY Millennium Item, therefore you are commanded by no one, but me!" Marik yelled as he threw his Millennium Rod to the floor where it was suddenly picked up by Tea.

Outside the tower

"My move" Joey said as he drew a card. "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode" Joey announced as his little warrior appeared on the field. (1500/1300) "Next, I play the magic card, Legendary Sword. This increases Rocket Warrior's attack points by 300" Joey added as Rocket Warrior held a long sword in it's hands.

(Rocket Warrior: 1500-1800)

"As I told Daisuke: You're too predictable. I activate my face down card, Absorb Spell. My magic card transfers the effect of Legendary Sword over to my Blade Knight, giving it 300 attack points" Kaiba said.

(Rocket Warrior: 1800-1500)

(Blade Knight: 1600-1900)

"That's not good" Tristan said.

"Blade Knight, destroy his Rocket Warrior!" Kaiba commanded as his monster charged toward Rocket Warrior and destroyed it with one slash.

(Joey: 2600)

"Oh man, Kaiba's really doing me in. I gotta protect myself if I'm going to survive the next turn" Joey thought. "I place one card face down and end my turn" Joey said as a face down card appeared.

Back at the tower

"That item belongs to me, my dear. I suggest you hand it over" Marik demanded.

"I don't think so. This was mine long before you came along" Marik said through Tea.

"That voice. But I thought i locked you away for good" Marik said in disbelief.

"You're wrong. I've come to get my life back" Tea said.

Outside the tower

"It's my turn" Kaiba said as he drew a card. "First, I activate my face down card, Cost Down. By discarding one card from my deck, I can lower the levels of all the monsters in my hand by 2 for this turn. So I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode, next I'll sacrifice Vorse Raider in order to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba announced as his blade-wielding monster appeared, only to be replaced by the legendary dragon who gave a roar. (3000)

"Now attack Wheeler's life points directly!" Kaiba commanded as his dragon fired a blast of electricity at Joey who just smirked.

"I reveal my face down card, Scapegoat" Joey announced as 4 colored sheep appeared in a line and one of them was destroyed by Kaiba's Blue Eyes.

"That was too close" Duke said.

"Joey's gonna want to come up with a plan and fast, those 3 Scapegoats won't last long" Tristan said.

"Don't worry. Joey'll pull through. We just need to have faith" Daisuke said.

"I'm not sure faith will be enough for Joey to win" Cody said.

"I'm not finished yet. Blade Knight attack his 2nd Scapegoat. And since I'm holding one card in my hand. Blade Knight's attack points go up by 400" Kaiba said.

(Blade Knight: 1900-2300)

Blade Knight charged toward Joey's 2nd Scapegoat and destroyed it.

"2 down and 2 more to go" Kaiba said.

"You'll have to wait because it's my turn" Joey said as he drew card and what he saw made him smile. "First, I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 cards" Joey said as he drew 2 cards and what he saw made him smile even more. "This is just what I need" Joey thought. "First, I'll place 2 cards face down and I'll summon Alligator Sword in defense mode" Joey announced as 2 face down cards appeared followed by Alligator Sword with it's arms crossed over it's chest. (Def: 1200)

"That won't be enough to save you. Blue Eyes, attack with White Lightning!" Kaiba commanded as his dragon fired another blast of electricity, this time it destroyed Alligator Sword.

"Blade Knight, attack his 3rd Scapegoat!" Kaiba commanded again as his knight charged toward Joey's 3rd Scapegoat and destroyed it with it's sword.

"Only one Scapegoat stand between Joey and his life points" Duke said.

"Come on, you got this, Joey!" Tristan cheered.

"Only one option left, come on deck, give me some love" Joey thought as he drew a card. "I was hoping to draw this" Joey thought. "First, I'll summon Panther Warrior in attack mode" Joey announced as his panther appeared with a roar. (2000) "Next, I'll activate my face down card, Graverobber. This lets me take any card from your graveyard, and I choose Cost Down" Joey said as a little gremlin appeared and handed Joey the card. "Now, I'll use Cost Down to send a card from my hand to the graveyard, which lowers the levels of every monster in my hand by 2. So now, I'll sacrifice Panther Warrior to summon my Red Eyes White Dragon" Joey announced as the white skeletal dragon replaced his Panther Warrior who gave a loud roar. (2600/2300)

"Oh yeah, Joey's back in the game!" Tristan cheered.

"But his dragon's 400 points weaker than Kaiba's" Kari pointed out.

"Not after he plays that" Duke said.

"Next, I play the magic card, Dragon Nails. This gives my Red Eyes a 600 point boost" Joey added.

(Red Eyes White Dragon: 2600-3200)

"All right, Red Eyes attack Kaiba's dragon with Supreme Fire Blast!" Joey commanded as his dragon fired a white fireball at Kaiba's Blue Eyes, destroying it. Kaiba seethed in fury at seeing his favorite monster destroyed.

(Kaiba: 2700)

"I'll finish up by summoning Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode, and then I'll place one card face down" Joey said as his swordsman appeared followed by a face down card. (Def: 1200)

"All right, now Joey has to deal with Kaiba's Blade Knight and he'll win" Tristan said.

"Let's hope so because Kaiba's not in a very good mood right now. His Blue Eyes was destroyed and I have a feeling Kaiba's gonna show no mercy to Joey next turn" Duke said.

"All right, Wheeler. The gloves are off. You made a big mistake playing that dragon, now I'm going to teach you a painful lesson on why it's bad to duel me!" Kaiba shouted in anger.

"Then bring it on, Kaiba" Joey dared.

"Yugi?" Ishizu asked as she walked up.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"It's Tea. I think something's wrong" Ishizu answered.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Come with me, I'll explain on the way" Ishizu answered as she and Yugi ran off.

"I hope Tea's ok. Wherever she is. Let's just hope she hasn't into Marik, because if she has, then one more innocent soul will be lost to the shadow realm" Yugi thought as he and Ishizu headed for the duel tower.

 _To be Continued_

 _Things are looking up in Joey's duel, but destroying Kaiba's Blue Eyes may have been a mistake, now Kaiba's on the warpath. Can Joey survive Kaiba's rampage or will he get stomped to the curb? And can Yugi and Ishizu reach Tea in time before Marik sends her to the shadow realm? Find out next time._

 _A/N: As per disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon. Enjoy the new chapter._


	19. Chapter 19

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 17- Joey's Finest Hour: Part III

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, things were looking very rocky during Joey's duel with Kaiba. But with a little faith and a little luck, Joey was able to take down Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, but now things are about to boil over as the duel for the bronze is about to come to_ _a conclusion_. _But there's a little twist at the end, what is it? I'll let you take a look._

"It's my move" Kaiba said as he drew a card. "I'll start off by playing Card of Demise. This lets me draw 5 new cards, at the risk of discarding my hand at end of my 5th turn. Next, I'll summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode" Kaiba announced as the sea-serpent hybrid appeared. (1700) "Now attack his last Scapegoat!" Kaiba commanded as his monster destroyed the last scapegoat with it's spear. "Blade Knight, attack his Swordsman!" Kaiba commanded as his knight charged toward Joey's swordsman and destroyed it. "Now I have only one thing left to do, I'll sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to bring out my 2nd Blue-Eyes" Kaiba announced as the sea-serpent hybrid vanished and was replaced by the second legendary dragon who gave a loud roar. (3000). "Next, I'll play the magic card, Power Surge, to increase it's attack points by 500" Kaiba said.

(Blue-Eyes Whit Dragon: 3000-3500)

"That's not good" Duke said in worry.

"Blue-Eyes, attack his Red-Eyes with White Lightning!" Kaiba commanded as his dragon fired a blast of electricity that was powered up by Power Surge at Joey's dragon and destroyed it.

(Joey: 2400)

"Oh man, Joey's best monster is gone. What's he going to do now?" Tristan asked.

"Right now, all he can do, is buy himself some time" Daisuke said.

"It's my turn" Joey said as he drew a card and saw he drew Copycat. "Copycat could work, but I need something to take down Kaiba's Blade Kinght, I'll deal with his Blue-Eyes later" Joey thought. "I'll summon Goblin Attack Force" Joey announced as 5 goblins appeared on the field. (2300/0) "Next, I'll activate my face down card, Lightning Blade. This bad boy increases my goblins' attack points by 800" Joey added.

(Goblin Attack Force: 2300-3100)

"Now attack his Blade Knight!" Joey commanded as his goblins charged toward Blade Knight and destroyed it.

(Kaiba: 1900)

"Next, my goblins automatically switch to defense mode after they attack. So, I'll end my turn for now" Joey said.

"That was your last move, Wheeler. It's time for me to end this duel once and for all, and show you for the loser you really are. First, I'll discard my Thunder Dragon to the graveyard, which activates his special ability: letting me draw 2 more Thunder Dragons. Next, I'll use Polymerization to fuse them together. Now, meet the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" Kaiba announced as the red-skinned 2-headed dragon appeared with a roar. (2800) "Now I play Quick Attack, this let my monster attack the turn it was summoned" Kaiba said.

"Sorry, Kaiba. But you activated my trap card, Trap Hole. This baby lets me destroy any monster that's summoned to the field with 1500 hundred attack points or more" Joey said as Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon fell through a hole.

"I still have my Blue-Eyes. Destroy his goblins!" Kaiba commanded as his dragon fired a blast of electricity at Joey's goblins, destroying them all.

"Now Joey's got no monsters on the field. I hate to say it, but it's all over" Duke said.

"Not yet, Duke. Have a little faith. Joey can pull through this" Daisuke said as Joey drew a card and saw he drew Meteor Dragon. "This could help, but I need to get my Red-Eyes back from the graveyard, and lucky for me, I got Monster Reborn in my hand" Joey thought.

"Here goes. First, I summon Meteor Dragon in attack mode" Joey said as his meteor dragon appeared with a roar. (1800/2000) "Next, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring my Red-Eyes White Dragon back from the graveyard" Joey added as the white skeletal dragon reappeared on the field. (2600) "Finally, I'll play this, Copycat" Joey said as a monster card appeared, the image showing a jester holding a mirror to cover it's face. (0/100) "This lets me copy any card you played, and I choose Polymerization. Now I can fuse my 2 dragons to form an even more powerful monster" Joey said as his Meteor Dragon and Red-Eyes swirled around each other, and a new monster was standing in it's place.

"Meet my Meteor White Dragon" Joey announced as a dragon appeared that looked exactly like the Meteor Black Dragon, but it's whole body was white. (3900/3000)

"All right! Way to go, Joey!" Daisuke cheered.

"Now Kaiba's in trouble" Yolei said

"One more thing, I play my own Quick Attack card. Now my dragon can attack the turn it was summoned. Red Eyes, attack Kaiba's dragon with Molten Supreme Fire Blast!" Joey commanded as his dragon fired a white meteor at Kaiba's dragon destroying it in a huge explosion.

(Kaiba: 0)

"I can't believe it. I actually won. I actually beat Kaiba!" Joey cheered.

"You the man, Joey!" Tristan cheered.

"Congrats to you, Joey" Duke said.

"I knew Joey could do it" Jun said.

"It took faith, skill, and luck. But Joey was able to come out on top, sis" Daisuke said.

"I can't believe my brother lost again" Mokuba said sadly.

"I guess miracles do happen" Tai said.

"They certainly do" Matt added.

"Well, congrats on your victory, Wheeler. Though I have to say, it pure luck that got you this far. Just don't let got to your head" Kaiba said.

"Did Kaiba just congratulated Joey?" Jun asked.

"I bet that had to hurt Kaiba more for just saying that" TK said.

"As of now, the bronze belongs to you, Wheeler. But I wouldn't get too carried away. It's almost time for the final duel of Battle City, and Daisuke, you're going to need this card, if you're going to beat Marik and his guardians" Kaiba said as he took a card out form his deck and gave it to Daisuke and she caught it.

"What's this?" Daisuke asked as she looked at the card Kaiba gave her.

"That card is the one thing that can beat Marik. If you play right, there's a slim chance you'll win, but if you fail, it's all over" Kaiba said.

"I can't believe Kaiba gave me his Fiend Sanctuary card. But why? He said it was the one card that can beat Marik, but will it work? Kaiba's not one to try and screw me over. That's not his style. But if Kaiba trust me, then I'll trust him" Daisuke said as she put the card in deck and shuffled it.

"Kaiba, we may not always see eye to eye, but I know you wouldn't try and screw me over, and for that I trust you" Daisuke said.

"Trust me, I don't want to see you lose. It's me you should be losing to" Kaiba said.

"You'll get another chance Kaiba. Some day" Daisuke vowed.

Just then, Yugi, Tea, and Ishizu walked up to them.

"Where were you guys?" Jun asked.

"Tea had wondered off, so I asked Ishizu to help me look for her, what happened with the duel?" Yugi asked.

"Joey kicked Kaiba's butt" Tai answered.

"Really? Congrats on your win, Joey" Yugi praised.

"Thanks, pal. But I wish you and Tea were to see it" Joey said.

"You can tell us more later. It's time for final duel. Daisuke's going to face Marik" Tea said.

"All right, geeks. It's time for the final duel of the tournament. So let's get a move on if you want a front row seat" Kaiba said as he took off for the tower with Mokuba following him.

"We should go too" Daisuke said as she and the others followed after Kaiba with Ishizu joining them.

"This is it. The final battle to determine mankind's future is about to begin. My brother's dark side must be eliminated if we are to survive. I know Daisuke can win this duel. I only wish you could be here Odion" Ishizu thought.

"It all come down to this last duel. I can't let Marik get his hands on Yugi's puzzle and the 3 God Cards. Millions of lives hang in the balance. Watch out, Marik. I'm coming for you. And we're not leaving until we get our friends back" Daisuke said as she looked up at the tower with determination.

 _To Be_ _Continued_

 _The battle for the bronze is over with Joey emerging as the victor. But now it's time for the final duel of the tournament with Daisuke facing off against Marik. Can Kaiba's card help Daisuke win? The final duel of Battle City is about to begin. So stay tuned._

 _A/N: As with every chapter, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon. Enjoy the new chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 18- Daisuke Vs. Marik: The Final Battle- Part I

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, Joey had finally manged to overcome Kaiba and win the bronze. But no sooner after that, Kaiba gave Daisuke a card that can help her beat Marik and his guardians. Now it's time for the final duel of Battle City and the stakes are higher than ever. Can Daisuke beat Marik and free him from the darkness or will she be the next victim of the shadow realm? Let the final battle begin._

Daisuke and the others, accompanied by Kaiba, Mokuba, and Ishizu made to the top of the duel tower where Marik was waiting.

"Marik, you're going to pay for what you done in this tournament. Be careful, Daisuke. This wack job loves to play by his own rules" Joey warned his friend.

"I'll do my best, Joey" Daisuke said as she walked up to the dueling platform.

"It won't be long before all 3 Egyptian God Cards will belong to me, and then I can focus on Yugi and his puzzle" Marik said.

"Don't count on it, Marik. I made a promise to Ishizu that I would set you free form the darkness, and I intend to keep that promise" Daisuke said as she activated her duel disk.

"I like to see you try" Marik goaded.

"Don't let him play head games with you, sis. You got this duel in the bag" Jun said.

"Crush this guy" Duke said.

"The final duel of the Battle City tournament is about to begin. Daisuke Motomiya will face Marik Ishtar and the winner will receive the Battle City Crown" Roland announced.

"I've waited a long time for this moment, Daisuke. Prepare to lose it all" Marik said.

"Duelists, please cut and shuffle your opponents' decks" Roland said as Daisuke and Marik walked to the middle of the platform and exchanged each other's decks and started shuffling them.

"Yes, shuffle well and pray with all your might, my guardians land at the bottom" Marik said laughing madly as he shuffled Daisuke's deck while she shuffled Marik's.

The two exchanged decks and went back to their original spots.

"So, what was that card Kaiba gave Daisuke?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough" Matt said.

"Raise the platform" Roland announced as the dueling platform rose.

"This is it. Everything rides on this duel" Daisuke thought.

"Commence dueling" Roland announced.

(Daisuke: 4000)

(Marik: 4000)

"Let the fun begin" Marik said as he took out his Millennium Rod and raised it and soon enough, the skies started to get dark.

"Please don't tell me" Duke dread.

"Yup. Another shadow game" Tristan concluded.

"In this duel, you'll find things are much different. Now, notice someone missing?" Marik asked as Daisuke turned to look that Yugi wasn't among the others.

"Where's Yugi?!" Daisuke demanded.

"Right there next to you" Marik answered as he laughed madly while Daisuke turned to her right to see Yugi bound by the shadow dome.

"Let him go, Marik! He's got nothing to do with this!" Daisuke yelled.

"I'm afraid it does. Since I didn't get my duel with Yugi, I thought it would nice to have him apart of this little game. But there's more. Take a look" Marik said as Daisuke looked up to see Mai in an hourglass and she was up to her neck in sand.

"Please, somebody help!" Mai cried.

"Mai! Let her go, Marik! This doesn't concern her! It's me and Yugi you want. Not her!" Daisuke demanded.

"I'm afraid the only way to save your friend is to duel me, and my other side is also a part of this" Marik said as Daisuke saw the original Marik bound to the shadow dome as well. "Now let me give an example of how this duel works" Marik said as he drew a card. "I summon Vampiric Leech in attack mode" Marik announced as a leech with red tentacles appeared. (500/1200) "Attack her life points directly!" Marik commanded and his leech flew towards Daisuke and bit her in the arm.

(Daisuke: 3500)

Just then, Yugi yelled in pain as his left side started to fade away. "You ok?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll be fine. You just need to focus on winning this duel" Yugi said reassuringly.

"In case you wonder what's going on, whenever you lose life points a piece of your friend will be lost to the shadows, and the same applies to my weaker side" Marik explained as he laughed madly. "Also, whenever Vampiric Leech is summoned, it can attack directly" Marik added.

"That's sick" Daisuke said disgustingly.

"It's ingenious. I'm surprise I didn't think of it sooner" Marik said.

"The only way to save Yugi, Mai, and Marik is to duel. It's risky, but it maybe my only option" Daisuke thought. "All right, Marik. You want a duel? I'll give you a duel, you'll never forget" Daisuke said.

"It's still my turn and my leech has another ability, by discarding one card from my hand, I can switch my monster to defense mode" Marik said as he discarded Thinen to the graveyard and his leech switched to defense mode. "Now I place one card face down and end my turn" Marik finished as a face down card appeared. "With Thinen in the graveyard, all I need is Monster Reborn to finish Daisuke off" Marik thought.

"Ok. It's my turn" Daisuke said as she drew a card and saw she drew Exchange and in her hand was Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Golden Ladybug, Multiply, De-Fusion, and Marauding Captain. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode" Daisuke said as the elf warrior appeared. (1400/1200) "Attack his leech with Celtic Blade!" Daisuke commanded as her warrior charged toward Marik's monster and sliced through, destroying it.

"Since my leech was in defense mode, my life points are safe" Marik pointed out.

"Not for long. I place 2 cards face down and that's it for now" Daisuke said as 2 face down cards appeared.

"Then it's my move" Marik said as he drew a card and he chuckled evilly.

"I got a sinking feeling Marik's going to try and summon one of his guardians like he did in our duel" Joey thought worriedly.

"I have just about what I need, but first I summon Juragedo in attack mode" Marik announced as a blue, legless monster with sharp claws appeared on the field. (1700/1300) "Destroy her Celtic Guardian, my beast!" Marik commanded as his monster sliced Daisuke's warrior with it's claws, destroying it.

(Daisuke: 3200)

More of Yugi's left side started to fade away. "Hang in there, Yugi. It's not over yet" Daisuke thought.

"Now I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn" Marik as 2 more cards appeared face down.

"Then I draw" Daisuke said as she drew a card and she smirked at what she drew.

"I reveal my face down card, Left Arm Offering. This trap card lets me move any card form my deck to my hand, at the cost of discarding every card from my hand" Marik said.

"You want Monster Reborn?" Daisuke realized.

"That's right" Marik confirmed as he took said card out of his deck. "It's over" Marik added

"Not quite, I reveal my face down card, Exchange. Now we each take a card from each other's hand" Daisuke said as she and Marik walked to the middle of the field. She took Monster Reborn, and Marik took De-Fusion and the two walked back to their respective sides.

"Way to go, sis!" Jun cheered.

"Now Marik can't bring back one of his Guardians" Joey said.

"Now I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" Daisuke said as her elf warrior reappeared. (1400) "Next, I play Marauding Captain" Daisuke announced as the blond-haired swordsman appeared. (1200/400) "And thanks to his special ability, I can summon another warrior monster and I choose Command Knight" Daisuke said as the female knight appeared with her sword drawn. (1200/1900) "And she comes with 2 special abilities, she powers up every warrior monster on my side of the field by 400 points" Daisuke said. "And her 2nd ability is: as long as there's a warrior monster on my side of the field, my knight can't be targeted for attack. Same goes for my captain" Daisuke finished.

(Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: 1400-1800)

(Marauding Captain: 1200-1600)

(Command Knight: 1200-1600)

"I'm not impressed" Marik scowled.

"Really? I have 3 monsters and you only have 1. I say the advantage belongs to me" Daisuke said.

"Then why don't you attack me?" Marik dared causing Daisuke to glare.

"Daisuke's got 3 monsters on the field. She can just summon one of her God Cards" Yolei said.

"Forget that. She can just attack Marik and deal a direct blow to his life points" Tristan said.

"Hold on, Marik's got 2 cards face down on the field. Daisuke needs to be careful or she'll fall right into a trap" Tea said.

"I'll end my turn" Daisuke said.

"How come she didn't attack?" Cody asked.

"Daisuke knew that Marik was trying to bait her into attack, and her instincts were right on the money" Veemon answered.

"I do that all the time too" Joey said.

"Well, since it's obvious you're going to fall at the hands of my guardians, I decided to give you some assistance, so you can play one of your Egyptian God Cards" Marik said.

"How?" Daisuke asked.

"By plying this card: Card of Sanctity. Now we each draw from our decks until we have six cards, so best of luck to you" Marik said as he drew 6 cards.

"You made a big mistake playing that card" Daisuke said as she drew 6 cards as well.

"So did you draw one of your Egyptian God Cards yet or do you need more help? We'll just see soon enough" Marik said.

"It's my move" Daisuke said as she drew her 7th card and she looked at her hand to see Golden Ladybug, Delta the Magnet Warrior, Magician's Valkyria, Magic Cylinder, Shadow Chains, and Slifer the Sky Dragon, the card she just drew.

"I'll start by sacrificing my Celtic Guardian, Marauding Captain, and Command Knight in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon! Come forth, my mighty beast and strike fear into my opponent's heart!" Daisuke announced as her 3 warriors vanished and soon, red lightning stuck the field taking on the form of the Egyptian God Monster who roared at Marik. (6000/6000)

"And so, the war begins" Marik said.

"All right, Daisuke did it!" Yolei cheered.

"With 6000 points, Slifer will crush Marik" Duke said.

"Looks like Marik's move just did him in" Jun said.

"All right, Slifer. Destroy Marik's Juragedo with your Thunder Force!" Daisuke commanded as Slifer fired a blast of lightning from in it's main mouth toward Marik who smirked.

"I reveal my face down card, Dark Spell Regeneration" Marik announced, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"What does that card do, Yugi?" Daisuke asked.

"It lets Marik activate a card from your graveyard and if I'm right, there's only one card Marik wants" Yugi explained.

"You mean..." Daisuke trailed off.

"I activate Monster Reborn, and I'll use it to bring back one of my guardians. Meet Thinen the Great Sphinx" Marik announced as a flash of light appeared which soon took on the form of a monster that the upper body of Andro Sphinx with Sphinx Teleia's face on the back of Andro's head. The lower part of the body had Sphinx Teleia's 4 legs. (3500/3000)

"That monster looks weaker than mine" Daisuke pointed out.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover. For this monster will spell the end of you, Daisuke!" Marik exclaimed as he laughed madly.

 _To be Continued_

 _The final duel of Battle City is under way, but things may not look so good in Daisuke's case. What sort of abilities does Thinen have? We'll find out next time._

 _A/N: As I state in every chapter, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon. Enjoy the new chapter._


	21. Chapter 21

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 19

Daisuke Vs. Marik: The Final Battle- Part II

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, it was time for the final duel of Battle City with Daisuke facing Marik for the crown. As with the last 2 duels, Marik unleashed another shadow game, but this one was more different than the rest. With Daisuke and Marik each losing life points, Yugi and the original Marik will slip into the_ _shadows, and if things weren't bad enough, Marik brought forth the final guardian: Thinen the Great Sphinx. Can Daisuke and Slifer find a way to overpower Marik, or will this duel be over too soon? Let's find out._

"It's time for you to see what Thinen is capable of" Marik said as Slifer's attack hit, but nothing happened.

"How can Thinen still be standing?!" Daisuke asked in shock.

"Thinen is quite powerful, then you think. Now it's time for me to activate it's special ability. By giving up 500 life points, I can increase my monster's attack points by 3000" Marik said.

(Marik: 3500)

A piece of Marik's left leg faded away.

(Thinen: 3500-6500)

"Now it's even stronger than Slifer" Tea said worriedly.

"Daisuke's God Card can blast that thing away with no problem" Joey said.

"Let's hope so" Duke said.

"All right, it's time for me to get rid of your guardian. Slifer, attack with your second mouth!" Daisuke commanded as her dragon roared before firing 3 orbs of purple energy from it's second mouth toward Thinen, but the attacks bounce off.

"I forgot to mention, Thinen is indestructible. Now it's time for me to rid the field of Slifer" Marik said causing everyone to gasp.

"Wait, can Marik really do that?" Tristan asked.

"I believe he can, Tristan" Tai said.

"Now, Thinen attack Slifer the Sky Dragon, now!" Marik commanded as his monster gathered a flame in it's mouth and unleashed it, consuming Slifer and causing Daisuke to shield her eyes.

"Hang in there" Tristan said.

"Stay strong, sis" Jun cheered as Slifer roared in pain as it vanished.

"No, Slifer's gone" Mokuba said.

"And Daisuke has no monsters left, so if Marik attacks next turn, she's finished" Matt said.

"Looks like you're down one monster, Daisuke. Now, Thinen return to the graveyard" Marik commanded as his monster disappeared. "I'm afraid the worse is yet to come. Thinen maybe gone for now, but I assure he will return soon" Marik added.

"How? You can only have one Monster Reborn in your deck, Marik" Daisuke pointed out.

"Yes, but I have a face down card to help. And now, it's time to activate it. Reveal Zombie's Jewel" Marik announced as his face down card flipped up and activated.

"What the hell does that card do, Marik?" Daisuke asked.

"It lets me take any card from your graveyard, and place it in my hand, and since you know what card I want..." Marik trailed off.

"It's Monster Reborn" Daisuke gasped as the card flew out of her graveyard and into Marik's hand as he caught it.

"That's right. This will allow Thinen to return and continue what he started" Marik said as he caressed the card like he loved it so much. "But since, I activate Zombie's Jewel, you get to draw one card, but choose carefully. For if you guess wrong..." Marik trailed off as he brought out Bakura's Millennium Ring.

"That's Bakura's Millennium Ring" Tristan said.

"How did he get his hands on that?" Joey asked.

"He must taken it when we weren't looking" Duke answered.

"With the Millennium Ring in my collection, it won't be long before I add your Millennium Bracelet to my collection as well" Marik said.

"Don't count on it yet, Marik. My move" Daisuke said as she looked at her deck. "This is it. Everything rests on one card. I just hope it's the card Kaiba gave me. He put his trust in me. So I have to put my trust in him" Daisuke thought as she closed her eyes and drew a card from her deck, and she opened her eyes. When she saw what she drew she gave a discreet smile. "I place one card face down and end my turn" Daisuke said with finality as a face down card appeared.

"So, what card do you think Daisuke drew, guys?" Veemon asked.

"At this rate, anything. But let's hope it's a card that beat Marik" TK said.

"So, the impending threat of the shadows clouds your judgement. No matter, it's my move and I'll place one card face down and then, I activate Monster Reborn. Now Thinen, return to me" Marik announced as the final guardian appeared. "Next, I'll activate my monster's second ability, by transferring all but 1 of my life points I can power up Thinen's attack points" Marik said as his body faded until the only thing left was his left eye.

(Thinen: 3500-6999)

"That's almost 7000 points" Joey asked.

"Next, I'll sacrifice Juregado to power Thinen up even more" Marik said as Juregado was consumed in a pillar of fire and vanished.

(Thinen: 6999-8699)

"That's close to 9000 attack points" Jun said worriedly.

"And Daisuke's a sitting duck" Duke added.

Marik laughed madly as he was on top of Thinen's head. "We have become one powerful beast, and now it's time to finish you off. Thinen, attack her life points now!" Marik commanded but Daisuke smirked.

"Sorry, Marik. But I activate my face down card, Fiend Sanctuary" Daisuke announced as her face down card flipped up and activated.

"Seto, its the card you gave Daisuke, isn't it?" Mokuba asked.

"It is, but for Daisuke to play it at the right time took skill" Kaiba answered.

"Watch and learn, Marik. The power of Fiend Sanctuary will bring about your downfall" Daisuke said as a strange circle appeared and out of the circle, rose a monster made of metal beads.

"What is that?" Marik answered.

"It's a Metal Fiend Token" Daisuke answered. (0/0). "Watch closely, for whatever in my token's reflection is the target of your attack" Daisuke added as the image on the token revealed Marik's eye, causing him to gasp.

"No, that's me!" Marik cried.

"Yup. And since my life points are no longer being targeted, your monster will be targeting my token. And since you have one life point left, as soon your attack hits my token, you lose" Daisuke explained.

"This can't be!" Mark cried again.

"I'm afraid it's all over, Marik" Daisuke said.

"I have to stop my monster from attacking or I lose the duel" Marik thought as Thinen unleashed a fireball toward Daisuke's token and destroyed it, causing her and the others to shield their eyes form the flames.

"You're through, Marik" Daisuke said but as the smoke cleared, she gasped.

"Sorry, Daisuke. But nice try" Marik said.

"What the hell, Marik? How did you escape?" Daisuke demanded.

"With this card" Marik said as his face down card flipped up causing to Daisuke to gasp in horror. "My De-Fusion card!" Daisuke cried.

"That's right, and thanks to your card, I was able to escape my monster's attack and my life points get a nice boost as well" Marik said.

(Marik: 8700)

"Oh man, his life points are close to 9000" Duke said in worry.

"How's Daisuke going to get him down to 0?" Tea asked.

"She'll find a way. She always does" Joey assured his friend.

"There is another way for Daisuke to use Fiend Sanctuary to her advantage. Let's see if she smart enough to figure that out on her own" Kaiba thought.

"Now, Thinen, return to the graveyard" Marik said as his monster vanished again. "Next, I'll discard my Monster Reborn to the graveyard as well" Marik as he discarded said card from his hand to the graveyard. "Next, I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Marik finished as a face down card appeared.

"Something tells me, Marik's going to try and bring back Thinen again. I have to figured out a way to stop him" Daisuke said as she drew a card and she smiled at what she drew. "Before I begin my turn, I would like to show you this" Daisuke said as she showed a card to Marik.

"What is that?" Marik asked.

"It's called Golden Ladybug" Daisuke answered. (0/0) "And I'm showing it to you because I'm activating it's special ability: by showing the card to my opponent, I get 500 life points" Daisuke explained

(Daisuke: 3700)

Yugi's left side stated to return a little bit.

"It doesn't matter. Of course, there is your Metal Fiend Token. In order to keep it on the field, you have to pay 1000 life points" Marik pointed out.

"He's right, Yugi. As I lose life points, a part of you is lost to the shadows" Daisuke said as she looked at Yugi.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You just do what you have to do to win this duel" Yugi said reassuringly.

"All right. I hope you forgive me for this, Yugi. I pay 1000 life points to keep my Metal Token on the field" Daisuke said as Yugi's left side and legs faded.

(Daisuke: 2700)

"Suit yourself. Why waste life points for such a worthless creature?" Marik tauntingly asked.

"It means everything to me" Daisuke said mysteriously, causing Kaiba to gasp.

"Perhaps Daisuke does know the 2nd effect of my magic card" Kaiba thought.

"It's my turn and I reveal my magic card, Multiply" Daisuke announced as her face down card flipped up and activated.

"No, not that card!" Marik cried out.

"The power of Multiply will turn my Metal Token from one to three" Daisuke said as 3 metal tokens appeared.

"It can't be. She's planning to sacrifice them!" Marik cried in thought.

"And now, I sacrifice all 3 of my Metal Tokens to summon this, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Daisuke said as her metal tokens vanished in a flash of lightning that soon took the form of the blue-winged behemoth who gave a loud roar. (4000/4000)

"Thank you, Kaiba. I knew that the minute you gave me this card, you put your faith in me, and for that I consider you a good friend" Daisuke thought as she looked at Kaiba.

"Way to go, Daisuke!" Yolei cheered.

"You got Marik scared now, sis!" Jun cheered.

"I knew she could do it" Tristan said as he grabbed Duke in a choke hold.

"Obelisk'll crush him" Duke said as he was trying to breathe.

"And there's more, next I play Cyclonic Winds to increase Obelisk's attack points by 2000" Daisuke added.

(Obelisk: 4000-6000)

"No, how could I let her get away with this?!" Marik asked in shock.

"All right, Obelisk, attack Marik's life points directly! Fists of Fury!" Daisuke commanded as her monster reared it's fists back and lunged towards Marik sending out shock waves.

"NO! I will not be destroyed!" Marik thought in anger.

 _To be Continued_

 _Daisuke's made a comeback, thanks to Fiend Sanctuary and Obelisk. But what's that face down card Marik put on the field earlier? What sort of surprise does it hold for Daisuke? Find out next time._

 _A/N: As you read every disclaimer, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon. Enjoy the new chapter._


	22. Chapter 22

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 20

Daisuke Vs. Marik- The Final Battle: Part III

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, Marik had brought out the final guardian, Thinen the Great Sphinx in his duel with Daisuke. This monster had abilities that no one could have seen, and it wiped the floor with Slifer. Soon, Marik used Zombie's Jewel to bring Monster Reborn back to his hand. No doubt to try and bring Thinen back again, but his trap card allowed Daisuke to draw a card, and the card she drew was the one Kaiba gave her: Fiend Sanctuary. And thanks to her Multiply card, Daisuke was able to summon Obelisk and knock Marik into next week, but something tells_ _me_ _Marik may have something even worse in store for Daisuke. Let's watch._

Obelisk's fists collided with Marik, sending him flying to the ground.

(Marik: 2700)

"I've taken out 6000 of your life points, Marik. Now we're even. And since my turn is over, Obelisk's attack points drops back to it's original value" Daisuke said.

(Obelisk: 6000-4000)

"Way to go, Daisuke!" Jun cheered.

"Marik and Daisuke are tied with 2700 life points each" Tristan said.

"It all comes down to these next few turns. Let's hope Daisuke can wipe out Marik's first" Duke said.

"Stop worrying so much, Duke. Daisuke's the Queen of Games. She never loses" Joey said.

"Something's not right. Why would Marik allow Daisuke to attack him? It must have something to do with his face down card" Ishizu thought worriedly. "Be careful, Daisuke. Marik's dark side prefers toying with his opponents, and this duel is no exception" Ishizu thought again.

As Marik started standing up, he was giving off a sinister laugh.

"I'm impressed. It's the first time someone has been able to get to my life points, but of course it's my weaker side that suffers" Marik said as he refers to the original Marik who was held by shadow binds. His left side almost gone along with part of his left leg.

"It's good to see he's getting repaid by his High Priestess for his betrayal" Marik added.

"Marik, I made a promise to Ishizu that I would set you free, and I still planned to do that" Daisuke said with determination.

"Only if destroying an innocent life bothers you" Marik taunted.

"I need to be careful. Plus, I need to figure out a way to destroy Marik's dark side, without hurting the good" Daisuke thought.

"There maybe a way to do that, Daisuke. But we need to draw the right card and soon" Hitomi said.

"You're right, Hitomi. There is a way, it maybe risky. But it's worth a try" Daisuke thought.

"It's my move and thanks to your attack, you activated my trap card. A card with the power to stop an Egyptian God card" Marik said.

"You bluff!" Daisuke called out.

"Really? Why don't my card speak for me. Reveal Metal Reflect Slime" Marik announced as a shiny, shapeless mass of slime appeared. "This card has the ability to take the form of any monster that attacked me and Obelisk fits the bill quite nicely" Marik explained.

"You're planning to create a clone of Obelisk?!" Daisuke asked in shock as the shapeless mass started to expand.

"Oh man, whatever Marik's card is doing, it looks like it's working" Jun said.

"I think I'm going to hurl" Yolei said as she started to turn green in the face.

"Me too" Veemon said as he covered his mouth, and soon a clone of Obelisk appeared right behind Marik. (0/3000)

"I don't get it. Marik's Obelisk clone has 3000 defense points and 0 attack points, what sort of threat can it be, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, Mokuba. But we'll find out soon" Kaiba answered.

Back at the jet

In Ishizu's room, Odion was still asleep, until Marik in his spirit form appeared beside his bed.

"Odion, I'm drifting away. My evil side is growing stronger. The very evil I created. I wanted to say I'm so sorry for the way I acted. You were there for me, and you stayed by my side and pledge your loyalty to me. And how did I repay you, with anger and disrespect. I was always taught to obey the scriptures of the Pharaoh. But instead, I let my anger and greed get the best of me, and when my evil side was born, I didn't remember what happened next. You were able to contain the dark part of me for so long, and when you fell, my wicked side took over. I'm so sorry for everything, Odion. I hope one day you can forgive me" Marik said as he faded away.

Back at the tower

"I don't know what powers your clone has, but that's nothing compared to the real Obelisk" Daisuke said as her God Monster roared, as if to agree with her. "Now it's my move" Daisuke said as she drew a card. "This can help. I place one card face down and end my turn" Daisuke said as a face down card appeared.

"Then it's my move, fool" Marik said as he drew a card and saw he drew Revival Jam. "It won't be long before Thinen returns, but until then you have my Egyptian God Slime to deal with, and this card will make it even more unstoppable. Revival Jam, in defense mode" Marik said as a familiar blob of water appeared. (1500/500)

"You used that card in your duel with Yugi and Mai. That thing's almost impossible to destroy" Daisuke said.

"And there's more, I play Polymerization to fuse Revival Jam and my Egyptian God Slime together to make it even more unstoppable" Marik said as Revival Jam fuse with Marik's clone. There was no change, except it's chest was burbling from the fusion.

"I don't see any changes. What did you do, Marik?" Daisuke asked.

"Why don't you attack and find out" Marik dared.

Daisuke drew another card. "All right, Marik. I summon Delta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode" Daisuke announced as a new magnet warrior appeared. It had a pyramid shaped head with a magnet around it along with 2 eyes. It also had 2 arms with 2 pyramids with magnets running through them on it's hands. A V-shaped chest to go along with it, and instead of feet it had 2 slanted pyramids in it's place, and on top of the pyramids was 2 lower "l" magnets on them (1600/1400)

"And now, Obelisk, destroy Marik's clone with Fists of Fury!" Daisuke commanded as Obelisk lunged a fist at Marik's God Clone, causing it to splatter.

"Way to go, Daisuke!" Joey cheered.

"Marik's God Clone has nothing compared to the real Obelisk" Tristan said.

Just then, the blobs from the clone started to reformat.

"No, it can't be. It's regenerating. How?" Daisuke asked.

"It's simple. My Egyptian God Slime has Revival Jam's special ability, allowing it to regenerate" Marik explained as his God Clone reformed itself, as if there was no scratch. "I have an indestructible monster to serve between you and my life points. Now all you can do is wait for Thinen to return to finish you off" Marik added.

"Marik wanted Daisuke to attack with Obelisk, so he can activate his trap card" Kaiba thought in realization.

"My turn's over" Daisuke said.

"Very well" Marik said as he drew a card. "First, I'll place one card face down and then I'll summon Bowganian in defense mode" Marik announced as a face down card appeared followed by a ball with one eye, holding a crossbow. (1300/1000) "As long as Bowganian is on the field, it'll take away 300 life points from you during every turn" Marik added.

"Not if I destroy him first" Daisuke said as she drew a card. "This is just what I need" Daisuke thought. "First, I place one more card face down and then I"ll sacrifice Delta the Magnet Warrior to summon this new monster, the Chaos Command Magician" Daisuke announced as a face down card appeared and Delta vanished and was replaced by a monster that looked exactly like Yugi's Dark Magician, but this magician was wearing an emerald green robe with a cape at it's back and he even had green skin. He was also wielding an emerald green staff as well. (2400/1900)

"Summoning a new monster was pointless" Marik taunted.

"We'll see. Now my magician attack his Bowganian with Prism Blast!" Daisuke commanded as her magician fired a multi-colored blast of energy at Marik's monster, but Marik smirked.

"I reveal my trap card, Jam Defender" Marik announced as his Egyptian God Slime moved it's hand to block the blast and send it back to Daisuke's monster causing him to fly and crash to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Daisuke asked her magician who slowed got up and nodded to her.

"Let me guess, not only does your God Clone has Revival Jam's ability to regenerate, but it also makes it susceptible to Jam Defender as well" Daisuke pointed out.

"Correct, but that's not all: Half of your monster's attack points comes out of your life points" Marik finished.

"That means I lose 1000 life points, which also means..." Daisuke trailed off.

(Daisuke: 1700)

Yugi's left side faded completely, along with his left eye.

"You ok?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know for how long" Yugi answered.

"Now my Bowganian will take 300 more of your life points" Marik said as Bowganian fired an arrow from it's crossbow, which struck Daisuke in the shoulder.

(Daisuke: 1400)

Yugi yelled in pain as his right side started to fade as well.

"Come on, sis" Jun said.

"You can win this" Veemon said

Just then Marik opened his eyes.

"Help me, Tea" Marik said which caused Tea to go into a trance to which Joey noticed.

"Tea, you ok?" Joey asked.

"Daisuke, you must destroy my dark side at all costs" Tea said in a voice that wasn't her own.

"Tea, what's wrong" Jun asked.

"I think I know" Veemon said as everyone turned to him. "Marik must have somehow taken control of Tea's mind" Veemon added causing everyone to gasp.

"Tea, snap out of it!" Tristan shouted.

"Daisuke, you must understand. My family and I were tasked to watch over your tomb and the Pharaoh's until your return, but I always come to resent that task. So my dark side was born out of my own anger and hatred. It took our father away from us. I won't let it take anyone else. I realized that the only way to redeem myself and keep mankind safe is to allow you to destroy my evil side. And if losing the duel means being taken by the shadow realm, then that's my choice. I hope you understand" Marik said through Tea.

"No, Marik, don't do this, please!" Ishizu cried out as she ran over to Tea.

"Ishizu, I'm sorry for everything I've done, and I hope you'll forgive me for this" Marik said again through Tea.

"Not if it means losing you" Ishizu pleaded.

"It's the best way to keep everyone safe. Daisuke, you know what you have to do: Take down my dark side, no matter what the cost" Marik said one last time through Tea.

"How touching, but I'm afraid it's too late. I'm in control of your body now. Now it's my move" Marik said as he drew a card and he laughed madly. "I have just what I need to bring Thinen back from the graveyard. Behold the magic card, Mining for Magical Stones" Marik said.

"And what does it do this time?" Daisuke asked with dread in her voice.

"This lets me bring one magic card back form the graveyard to my hand, at the cost of discarding two cards. And I pick Monster Reborn" Marik explained as he discarded 2 cards to the graveyard, and took one card out, revealing it to be the very card he used previous times in the duel.

"Somehow, I knew that was coming" Daisuke said.

"Then you know what's coming up next: my Thinen will return to finish you off. Victory is mine!" Marik said with an insane glee on his face.

Back at the jet

In Ishizu's room, Odion was still asleep, until his eyes shot opened.

 _To be Contiuned_

 _Marik's planning to bring back Thinen again, but while that's about to happen, Odion has woken up. Could this be a sign of hope for everyone involved in the duel? We'll find out next time._

 _A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. You already know by now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon. Hope everyone's enjoying their Thanksgiving._


	23. Chapter 23

The Queen of Games

The Finals- Chapter 21

Daisuke vs Marik: The Final Battle- Part IV

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, after Daisuke delivered a crushing blow to Marik with Obelisk, Marik unleashed his Metal Reflect Slime which took the form of Obelisk. Even worse, he combined it with Revival Jam to make it even more powerful. And on top of that, Marik used a magic card called Mining for Magical Stones to bring back Monster Reborn. I think we know what's next._

"It won't be long before Thinen returns and then, victory will be mine!" Marik gloated.

"I'll find a way to destroy it" Daisuke vowed.

"Don't forget, for every life point I lose, a piece of my weaker side goes to the shadow realm" Marik reminded.

"I made a promise to Ishizu, and I still planned to keep it. Now make your move" Daisuke said.

"Very well. I place one card face down. And then, I'll summon my Granadora in defense mode" Marik announced as a face down card appeared followed by an ugly lizard with claws appeared on the field. (1900/700)

"As long as it's on the field, I get an extra 1000 life points" Marik thought.

"This is really bad. Marik's got Daisuke trapped in a corner" TK said.

"It's all my fault. It was my own anger and hatred that brought this" Marik said through Tea.

"You got that right, if it wasn't for you, Mai would still be here" Joey said.

"You have every right to be angry with me, but I only seek to help Daisuke take down my dark side and end this suffering" Marik said.

"And why should we believe a word you say after what you done?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Because I needed Tea's body in order to speak, with every piece of me that devoured by the shadows I grow weak. Daisuke is the only one who can stop my wicked side from winning. It's the only way to save mankind" Marik said as Tea returned to normal.

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told, Tea" Joey answered.

"Why is Daisuke afraid to attack? After everything I did. From kidnapping her friends to turning her own sister against her, she still shows mercy" Marik thought as he thought to the other times he had his encounter with Daisuke.

"Daisuke, there maybe a way to defeat Marik once and for all. Remember when he first fused with Thinen the first time? There's a chance he may try and do that again" Hitomi said.

"Of course. Great thinking" Daisuke said as she drew a card. "I'll place 2 cards face down, and then I'll summon Flamedramon in defense mode" Daisuke announced as 2 face down cards appeared followed by Flamedramon who appeared with his arms crossed over his chest, and on one knee. (Def: 1300) "I'm done for now" Daisuke said.

"Don't forget about Bowganian. He's take away another 300 life points" Marik pointed out as Bowganian fired another arrow at Daisuke, hitting her in the shoulder.

(Daisuke: 1100)

More of Yugi's right side faded away.

"I won't let Yugi be taken by the shadows" Daisuke said.

"I'm afraid it's impossible. Soon your friend will be gone for good. Now it's my turn, and Granadora grants me 1000 life points" Marik said as his monster glowed along with him.

(Marik: 3700)

"Now I play Monster Reborn. Thinen, return to me now!" Marik commanded as the final guardian appeared. "Next, I'll pay 500 life points to increase it's attack points by 3000" Marik added.

(Marik: 3200)

(Thinen: 3500-6500)

"Now my beast, destroy Obelisk and bring me victory!" Marik commanded as his monster fired a blast of fire at Obelisk, destroying it in a massive explosion.

"Now that Obelisk is gone..." Marik started.

"Are you sure? Look again, Marik" Daisuke interrupted as Marik saw that Obelisk was still standing and another monster was in front of it: Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"But how?!" Marik cried out.

"I activated my Monster Reborn card, allowing me to bring back Slifer to take the brunt of your attack. Which means Obelisk escapes without a scratch" Daisuke explained.

"Way to go, sis!" Jun cheered.

"Daisuke used one God Card to protect the other" Duke said.

"Now that's quick thinking" Joey said as Slifer fell to the ground and vanished.

"Look, Slifer's gone and Obelisk doesn't seem to be very happy about that" Mokuba said Obelisk began to roar in response to Slifer being destroyed.

"The key to activating Obelisk's special ability lies within his anger. If Daisuke's smart enough to figure that out, she may have a chance to win" Kaiba thought.

"You may have succeeded in saving Obelisk, but your luck is about to run out. Thanks to this magic card" Marik said as he showed a card that made Daisuke gasped in horror.

"That's Surprise Attack From Beyond. That let's Thinen get a 2nd chance to finish what he started" Daisuke said in shock.

"That's a cheap shot" Joey scowled.

Back at the jet

Odion was slowly walking down the steps of the jet towards the duel tower with every strength he had. "I must get to Master Marik and soon, or I fear he will be lost forever" Odion thought as he continued to walk slowly to the duel tower.

Back at the duel

A statue appeared on the field which took the form of a centaur.

"To unleash Thinen, I need to recite the ancient chant. So get ready. Great Beast of the Underworld, I beseech thee, appear before me in this shadow game. Combine your powers and absorb the souls that had been lost to the darkness. Unleash your wrath that has been contained for 5000 years. Rise up, Thinen the Great Sphinx!" Marik chanted as the centaur statue cracked and soon, the whole thing exploded revealing the guardian in all it's glory.

"And now, I'll activate my monster's special ability: I'll sacrifice all but 1 of my life points to power up Thinen" Marik said as his body disappeared leaving only 1 eye.

(Marik: 1)

(Thinen: 3500-6699)

"Not good. Now Marik's monster is stronger than Obelisk" Duke said in worry.

"It all ends here for you, Daisuke. Nothing can escape Thinen's wrath" Marik gloated.

"I wouldn't be so sure. By fusing yourself with your monster, you gave me the opportunity to play my face down card. Now meet Soul Taker" Daisuke said as her face down card flipped up and activated.

"What does that do?" Marik asked.

"It's easy. Soul Taker grants you 1000 life points. But it also lets me take control of any monster on your side of the field" Daisuke explained.

"Are you planning to take control of Thinen?" Marik asked with dread.

"A little off on your observation, Marik. But I got something better in mind. I'm targeting your Egyptian God Slime. Now in case you're wondering, your God Slime is made of 2 monsters: Metal Reflect Slime and Revival Jam. So I'm going to sacrifice your God Slime to activate Obelisk's special ability: Increasing his power to infinite" Daisuke explained some more as a whirlwind split up Marik's God Slime into Metal Reflect Slime and Revival Jam, which appeared on Daisuke's side of the field at the same Marik's life points went up.

(Marik: 1001)

Just then, Obelisk absorbed Metal Reflect Slime and Revival Jam, which caused the monster to take on a more dark purple color.

(Obelisk: 4000-* )

"And now, Obelisk, destroy Thinen with Fists of Fury!" Daisuke commanded as her God Monster fired 2 beams of energy from it's fists at Thinen.

"I'll sacrifice my 2 monsters on the field to power up Thinen even further" Marik said as Bowganian and Granadora vanished, powering up Thinen.

(Thinen: 6699-9699)

"That's close to 10,000 attack points!" Veemon cried out.

"That's still not enough to stop Obelisk" Joey pointed out as the energy from Obelisk's fists collided with Thinen, causing a massive explosion covering the whole field.

"Did it work?" Tea asked.

"We'll see when the smoke clears" Matt answered and just as he finished his answer, he and everyone else saw that both monsters were still standing.

"What the Hell?! How is Thinen still standing? Obelisk should have destroyed him!" Daisuke shouted in anger.

"I activated my face down card, Class System. This magic card saves Thinen and as an added twist, only monsters with more stars than Thinen can destroy it" Marik explained.

"That means only fusion and ritual monsters can destroy Thinen and their attack points don't even come close" Daisuke said with despair. "I'll place one card face down and my turn" Daisuke said as a face down card appeared.

(Obelisk: *- 4000)

"Looks like Daisuke missed her chance" Kaiba said.

In the tower

Odion was climbing the stairs to get to the duel.

"I must help Master Marik. It is my duty as a Tomb Keeper" Odion thought as he kept climbing the stairs.

Back at the duel

"It's time to end this. Thinen, destroy Obelisk once and for all!" Marik commanded as his monster fired a blast of fire from it's mouth.

"I don't think so. I reveal my face down card, Magical Dimension. All I need is a Spellcaster on the field in order for my magic card to work and my Chaos Command Magician fits the bill" Daisuke said as golden casket wrapped in chains in a box appeared. "All I have to do is sacrifice 2 monsters in order to escape your attack and I choose Flamedramon and Obelisk" Daisuke said.

"Why would you sacrifice your own God Card?" Marik asked.

"Obelisk has served me well, but it's time for him to go" Daisuke said as Flamedramon and Obelisk vanished into the casket as the attack from Thinen soared above Daisuke toward the shadow wall and exploded on contact.

Back at the stairs

"Hang in there, master. I'm coming" Odion said as he continued climbing.

Back at the duel

"You made a big mistake sacrificing Obelisk" Marik said.

"Not quite. I still have my family, friends, my deck, and the heart of the cards with me. And my Magical Dimension is still in effect. And thanks to my magic card, I can summon any Spellcasting monster from my hand. And I choose my very favorite: Dark Magician Girl" Daisuke announced as Magical Dimension disappeared in a puff of smoke and from that smoke emerged the female blonde Spellcaster. (2000/1700)

"All right, Daisuke!" Yolei cheered

"She summoned her favorite monster" Tristan said.

"And it's time for my final magic card. Meet Ragnarok" Daisuke announced as her face down card flipped up.

"What does it do?" Marik asked.

"Ragnarok requires 2 Spellcasters in order for it to work, and luckily for me, I have my Dark Magician Girl and Chaos Command Magician on the field. Now I can destroy every single monster on my opponent's side of the field" Daisuke explained.

"But wait, have you forgotten that if you destroy me, my weaker half gets destroyed as well?" Marik asked.

"I don't know what to do. If I attack, Marik's good side will go to the shadow realm. If I don't, Yugi's gone forever, and the whole world will pay the price. There has to be something I can do" Daisuke thought.

"What are you waiting for, Daisuke? Attack now!" Marik goaded.

"Daisuke's in a bind. She has to attack Marik, or she loses" Tristan said.

"But if Marik wins, we're done for" Duke added.

Back at the stairs

"Master Marik, your words inspired me to wake up. You were there for when I was unconscious, now it's my turn" Odion thought as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Master Marik, I shall protect you!" Odion yelled with all his might as everyone turned to look with shocked expressions.

"It can't be" Ishizu said with shock. "Odion!" Ishizu cried.

"Well, well. If isn't my former servant. You're just in time to witness the end as I claim the power that's mine" Marik said.

"I think not. Evil Spirit, release my master at once!" Odion demanded.

"You're in on position to make demands, my former self is just about gone. There's nothing you can do. The darkness is here to stay. And you, and everyone around me will be calling me King Marik, as I obtain the unlimited power of the Pharaoh. So speak all you want, it won't make a difference. The end is here!" Marik exclaimed as he laughed madly.

 _To be continued_

 _Things are heating up as the duel's climax approaches. Can Odion try to appeal to Marik to fight the darkness from within? Can Daisuke win this last duel of_ _Battle City or will her attack destroy Marik forever? The conclusion of the final duel Battle City is coming and you don't want to miss. So stay tuned._

 _A/N: I'm aware that Ragnarok only works when Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician are on the field, but a while back me and Knight of Loyalty were talking_ _about Marik giving Daisuke Arkana's Dark Magician, so that's coming up in the duel's conclusion. So I had to make it look that Ragnarok can work with any 2_ _Spellcasters on the field. Just wanted to clear that up in case anyone got confused. Hope you enjoy the first new chapter of 2019, and as always I don't own_ _Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon._


	24. Chapter 24

The Queen of Games

The Finals

Chapter 22- Daisuke vs Marik: The Final Battle- Part V

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, things were taking a turn for the worst when Marik brought back Thinen to destroy Daisuke, but thanks to Soul Taker, Daisuke was able to power up Obelisk's attack power to infinite. One would think that would have been enough to destroy Thinen, but thanks to Marik's Class System card, only monsters with enough attack points can destroy Thinen. And with one last shot, Daisuke was able to use her Chaos Command Magician and Magical Dimension to bring out her Dark Magician Girl in order to activate Ragnarok. But Marik knows that if Daisuke attacks, the result could send Marik's other half to the shadow realm. Just then, Odion showed up just in time to try and save his master. Can Odion get through to Marik or will his efforts fall in vain? The conclusion of the final duel begins now._

Everyone turned to see Odion standing as he came from the stairs.

"I don't believe it. It's Odion" Marik thought.

"How touching, but you're too late. I'm about to win this duel and claim the power I deserve" Dark Marik said.

"Evil spirit, release my master at once" Odion demanded.

"I'm afraid my weaker half can no longer hear you. He's almost gone" Dark Marik said.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my master. Marik, I know you can hear me, you must fight the evil within you" Odion pleaded.

"That's enough!" Dark Marik shouted as he used his Millennium Rod to send a blast that knocked Odion to the wall.

"Odion!" Ishizu cried out as she went over to check on him.

"I'll be ok, Ishizu" Odion assured her.

"Master Marik, hear my words. You created this evil within you and I know you have the power to take it out" Odion said.

"He's right. I do have the power" Marik thought as what was left of him disappeared.

"It's time I got rid of you once and for all!" Dark Marik shouted as he raised his rod but was stopped when he started screaming in pain.

"What's going on with Marik?" Joey asked.

"I think Odion's words must have gotten through to him. Marik's fighting to retake control of his body" Ishizu answered.

"What's happening?!" Dark Marik yelled as what's left of the original Marik appeared.

"If you can hear me, Daisuke. You must attack now! I can't hold him back forever" Marik said.

"But the result of the attack could send you to the shadow realm" Daisuke countered.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I was tasked with watching over your tomb and the pharaoh's until your return, and I always resented that task, and it gave birth to my dark side. This is the only way I can repay for what I've done. If being destroyed means being sent to the shadow realm, then that's my choice. And I'm more than willing to accept the consequences for my actions" Marik said.

"No, don't do this!" Dark Marik yelled as he held his face in pain.

"Please, I can't keep this up much longer. Please attack now!" Marik pleaded.

"If the attack succeeds, Marik could be sent to the shadow realm" Yugi said.

"I have to trust him, it maybe the only way" Daisuke said. "It's time. I call upon my Dark Magician Girl and Chaos Command Magician to activate the power of Ragnarok. All I have to do is remove every monster from my hand, deck, and graveyard and I can destroy every single monster on my opponent's side of the field" Daisuke added as purple orbs appeared all around her.

"No, stop! You're making a mistake!" Dark Marik yelled.

"It's too late. Ragnarok has been infused with each and every one of my monsters" Daisuke said as the purple orbs took on the forms of her monsters. From Slifer, Obelisk, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Buster Blader, V-Girl, Raidramon, Command Knight, Flamedramon, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Paladin of White Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, V-Drago, Marauding Captain, Delta the Magnetic Warrior, Magician's Valkyira, The Winged Dragon of Ra, Fortress Whale, Insect Queen, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, Lady Ex-Veemon, V-Pyro, V-Knight, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Summoned Skull, Hanewata, Electromagnetic Turtle, Dark Sorceress, Magician Girl of Black Chaos, and Trance the Magic Swordsman appeared.

"No, this can't be!" Dark Marik cried out.

"It is. And now, Dark Magician Girl and Chaos Command Magician, with the army of my monsters, unleashed your true power!" Daisuke commanded as Dark Magician Girl lead the charge with every monster from Daisuke's deck with Chaos Command Magician picking up the rear.

"Look at that. Every monster from Daisuke's deck is here" Jun commented.

Soon all of Daisuke's monsters took hold of Thinen.

"Call these creatures off now!" Dark Marik demanded.

"Sorry, but every one of my monsters has you trapped in their grip, and I can promise there's no escape form this" Daisuke said.

Soon Dark Magician Girl and Chaos Command Magician crossed their staffs which began to glow and soon, a giant purple pentagram resembling Yugi's Spellbinding Circle appeared.

Soon Dark Marik and Thinen were lifted towards the pentagram along with every one of Daisuke's monsters. "NO! I've come too far to be stopped! I was so close!" Dark Marik shouted.

"It's over for you. May the magic of Ragnarok seal your darkness away for all eternity" Daisuke said as Dark Marik and Thinen reached the pentagram which'd caused a blinding explosion forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

"Is it over?" Tristan asked.

"We'll know soon" Joey answered as the smoke cleared, Daisuke was still standing.

"It's Daisuke. She's still standing" Jun said.

"But what about..." Veemon trailed off as everyone turned to see Marik's side of the field in smoke, but as it cleared, everyone saw it was the original Marik.

"It's Marik" Ishizu gasped.

"But if that's Marik, then where's..." Cody trailed off.

Just then, what's left of Marik's dark side appeared, restrained by the shadow wall.

"What's going on?" Dark Marik asked.

"It look like Marik's dark side has become the victim of the shadow realm" Yugi said.

"It's almost over, there's one thing I have to do" Marik said.

"No, wait! We can still win this. We have a whole deck full of cards, and Daisuke has 2 monsters on the field. We can crush them easily" Dark Marik pleaded.

"It's time I did what my family was tasked to do. I'm surrendering the duel to Daisuke. I'm making amends for what I've done. It's time I took charge of my life" Marik said.

"No, don't do this! You need me!" Dark Marik cried out.

"I surrender the duel to you, Daisuke" Marik said with finality as he placed his hand on his duel disk in surrender.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dark Marik cried out as he vanished.

(Marik: 0)

"That means Daisuke won the tournament" Jun said.

"She did it!" Yolei cheered.

"And the winner of the Battle City Tournament is Daisuke Motomiya" Roland announced.

"Way to go, Daisuke!" Veemon cheered.

"That was awesome!" Duke cheered as the shadow wall faded away and Yugi was back in one piece, though he fell to the floor and on top of Veemon after being suspended and bound by the shadow wall.

"You ok?" Tea asked.

"Couldn't be better, Tea" Yugi groaned.

"I think Yugi broke my back" Veemon groaned as well as everyone laughed.

"Congrats to you, Daisuke" Joey said as he went to hug his friend.

"Thanks, Joey. That means a lot" Daisuke said as she hugged him back.

"Ishizu, I'm sorry for everything I've done" Marik said to his sister.

"That's ok, Marik. All that matters is that you're back" Ishizu assured her brother.

"Can we start over and live a new life? Just the 3 of us?" Marik asked.

"Yes, I believe it's time for our family to step out into the light and join the rest of the world as well" Ishizu answered. "All of us" Ishizu said as she cast a side glance at Odion.

"Thank you. Both of you. I'm truly honored to be a part of your family" Odion said.

"Odion, you've always been a part of our family, no matter what Father says. And if he could be here today, I know he would approve" Ishizu said.

"As the head of Battle City, I must give my congratulations to the winner. Daisuke, this duel was a test to see how far you come since Duelist Kingdom. Even though you won by Marik's forfeit" Kaiba said.

"So what does this mean for me?" Daisuke asked.

"When I gave you Fiend Sanctuary, I wanted to test you to see how you would be able to use to it's full potential. Though not how I would have used it, but you were able to figure out it's secrets" Kaiba said.

"So in honest terms, did I passed?" Daisuke asked.

"In simple terms, you used my card to it's true potential, so for that I'll give a pass for it. By the way, you can keep the card- consider it your passing grade. As the Queen of Games, you will bear the responsibility of protecting your title. There are others out there who will try to duel you for it, so I hope you're ready for what's to come. Because one day, someone will challenge you for that title, and it might just be me. But not today. And as the winner, Daisuke, you are entitled to take the loser's rarest card" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba's right. As the winner, you are entitled to my rarest cards" Marik said as he handed Daisuke, Andro Sphinx, Sphinx Teleia, and Thinen.

"Thanks, Marik" Daisuke said as she took the 3 guardians.

"And also, take these as well" Marik said as he handed Daisuke: Metalmorph, Lava Golem, and Arkana's Dark Magician.

"Marik, I can understand Lava Golem and Metalmorph, but Arkana's Dark Magician?" Daisuke asked.

"I thought it would go great with your Dark Magician Girl" Marik answered.

"Thanks, I have a feeling it will" Daisuke said as she looked at the Dark Magician card.

"And here, take these" Marik said as he handed Daisuke the Millennium Rod and Ring. "You'll need them to continue on your journey" Marik said as Daisuke handed Yugi the Millennium Ring just as he walked up.

"Now we each have 3 Millennium Items for a total of 6" Yugi said.

"Which means there's only 2 more left to find" Daisuke added.

"And Yugi, there's something I have for you. One more task to complete" Marik said as he turned around and took his shirt off revealing the scripture that Yugi and Daisuke saw at the museum.

"What can you make from it, Yugi?" Daisuke asked.

"I think it might have something to do with the pharaoh's memories, but the rest is unclear" Yugi answered. "But I have a feeling that the 3 Egyptian God Cards and the Guardians might the key to unlocking the secret of the tablet.

"My task is done. I wish you both the best on your journey" Marik encouraged.

"All right, this celebration has gone on long enough. As of now, Battle City is over. So if you want a free ride home, I suggest you all board the jet right now, because in 1 hour, this island will self-destruct" Kaiba interrupted.

"What the Hell?!" Jun cried out.

"You got to be kidding me!" Yolei yelled.

"Please say you're joking!" Duke pleaded.

"I never joke. Now I suggest everyone get on board the jet right now, and if anyone is left behind, the Kaiba Corporation will be held responsible for any liability damages" Kaiba said as he and Mokuba walked off.

"What a sore loser" Tristan grumbled.

"You telling me. First, Kaiba loses the tournament, then he decides to trash the place" Joey added.

"Hold on, since Daisuke defeated Marik, that means everyone he sent to the shadow realm should be back by now" Tea mentioned.

"That mean Mai should be back by now as well. Let's go see" Joey said as he ran off and the others went after him.

"I thought the engines weren't fixed" Tai said.

"They should be finished by now" Matt said as the gang approached the jet.

Later in Mai's room

The gang came in as soon as the door was opened and saw Serenity by Mai's side.

"Any changes, Serenity?" Joey asked but his sister said shook her head saying no.

"Oh man, we were too late" Duke said sadly.

"Oh, Mai. I'm so sorry. I tried my best" Joey said as he dropped to his knees by Mai's beside and cried.

"I'm sorry, Joey" Daisuke said as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"All this over me?" A voice said as everyone turned to see Joey in headlock by none other than Mai.

"You mean this all an act?" Tristan asked in shock.

"It wasn't just me. Serenity was in on it too" Mai answered.

"What?! You too, Serenity?!" Joey asked in shock as well.

"Mai couldn't resist" Serenity said.

"That wasn't cool" Tea said.

"Some people never change, and Mai is certainly one of them" Daisuke said flatly.

"Congrats on your win, Daisuke" Mai said.

"Thank you, but that still wasn't cool" Daisuke said with a scowl on her face.

"Oh, lighten up, Daisuke. Learn to smile once in a while" Mai said.

"Wait, if Mai's back, then that means Bakura's back as well" Tristan said as everyone went to find Bakura but they saw a light in the kitchen and they went in to see Bakura at the refrigerator.

"Bakura, you're back!" Joey exclaimed.

"Of course, there's not much to eat in the shadow realm, and they don't exactly have menus there either" Bakura said.

"Did you at least leave some food for the rest of us" Joey asked sadly as he slumped.

"I'm guessing no" Tristan answered as he slumped as well.

In a deep part of the Tower

Kaiba and Mokuba walked in to a computer room.

"Prepare the detonators, Mokuba" Kaiba instructed as he and Mokuba each went to a computer and started typing.

"Initiating self-destruct sequence" The computer said.

"1 hour should be enough time for everyone to get away, right?" Mokuba asked.

"The ship leaves now, Mokuba" Kaiba answered as they finished typing on the computers.

"Initiate DNA scan" The computer instructed as 2 control panels opened revealing a thumb print scan and a key card slot. Both Kaiba and Mokuba imprinted their thumbs on the scanner.

"DNA match confirmed" The computer said.

"Time for the final command" Kaiba said as both he and Mokuba took their card lockets and inserted them into the key card slots and turn them, causing the lights in the room to light up.

"Key card accepted. Initiating self-destruct. T-minus 1 hour and counting. All personnel evacuate immediately" The computer said as the clock started counting down from 59:58:45.

"Let's go" Mokuba said as he and Kaiba walked out of the room.

In the command center of the jet

"We're ready to go" Tai said.

"We can't leave just yet. Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba are missing. We can't leave without them" Roland said.

"Roland, did you forget the island's set to blow in 1 hour?" Jun asked in worry.

"I'm sure Kaiba and Mokuba are hopping on a private jet somewhere" Joey answered.

"We can't take that chance" Roland said.

"Kaiba wouldn't be that upset with losing to you Daisuke, would he?" Cody asked.

"I highly doubt it. Kaiba's not foolish enough to go down with the ship, especially if Mokuba got caught in the blast" Daisuke answered.

"All the same, we should go look for him" Tea said as the others took off.

"Prepare take-off sequence" Roland commanded.

"Yes, sir. Thrusters- check, fuel gauge, check. Initiate engine sequence" A KaibaCorp employee said as he flipped a switch to turn on the engines, but for some reason, the engines stopped just as they were beginning to turn on.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this. The engines have stalled" Roland said as everyone turned to look in shock.

"But how are we supposed to get out of here?!" Yolei yelled in worry.

Back in the underground computer room of the Tower.

"Warning: KaibaCorp Island will self-destruct in T-minus 45 minutes. Evacuate immediately" The computer said as the lights in the room were flashing red.

 _To be Continued_

 _Daisuke has won Battle City, but now it's time to go home. There's just one problem, the tower's set to blow in 45 minutes and the engines have stalled. Can the gang escape the island in time, or will they be spending a vacation in Dave Jones' locker? There 2 more chapters in The Finals arc, so stay tuned._

 _A/N: As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon. Enjoy._


	25. Chapter 25

The Queen Of Games

The Finals

Chapter 23- Escape from KaibaCorp Island

 _Previously on The Queen of Games, thanks to Odion's words, Marik was able to regain control of his body, and with Daisuke's help, she was able to win the duel and the Battle City Tournament. After winning Marik's Guardians, along with a few more cards, and 2 Millennium Items, it seems as though Daisuke and Yugi are one step closer to finding Yami's memories. Now it's time to go home, only one problem: The engines are still damaged, and what's worse- the island's set to blow in 1 hour. Can Daisuke, Yugi, and the gang escape before they go swimming with the fishes? And where's Kaiba and Mokuba? Time to find out._

"Kaiba!" Daisuke shouted.

"We don't have to time to play hide and seek!" Joey yelled.

"Mokuba!" Jun yelled.

"He could be anywhere" Yolei complained.

"Why would Kaiba set the tower to explode?" Tai asked.

"He's probably still sore after he lost to Daisuke" Matt answered.

"We need to find him and fast" Veemon said.

"There's no time. We need to focus on getting out of here first" Kari said.

"Let's split up. One team will go and see how the engines are doing, while the rest go to find Kaiba and Mokuba" Tea said.

"We'll meet back in 5 minutes" Cody said as everyone went their separate ways.

In the basement of KaibaCorp Tower

Alarms were going off as Kaiba and Mokuba were walking down a hallway.

"Since I lost the tournament, the only thing left is erase all traces of the past" Kaiba thought.

"Hopefully everyone's off the island by now. We should get going as well" Mokuba reported.

"Maybe Daisuke's right. My hatred has made me like Gozaburo, and it's the same hatred that's bonded me to him and the past. As soon as this tower's gone, I can create a new path, but what path should it be?" Kaiba thought.

"Come on, Seto" Mokuba urged his brother.

"Do I stick to the same path and reclaim the honor Daisuke took from Yugi who in turn took it from me, or do I start a new path? One that will benefit me and Mokuba?" Kaiba thought.

Back at the jet

"Any luck?" Jun asked.

"Still nothing" The pilot answered as he tried to turn the engines on for the 9 or 10th time.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked as he, Mai, Duke, and TK walked into the control room.

"The engines still won't turn on" Roland answered.

"Sir, we have another problem" A KaibaCorp employee said as he came running in.

Outside the jet

"Still no Kaiba or Mokuba" Jun said sadly.

"They have to be here somewhere" Tea said.

Just then, Duke, TK, and Roland came running towards them.

"Guys, we've got a really big problem" Duke said.

"What is it now" Yolei asked.

"The engines are dead, the pilot's trying to turn it on, but no luck" TK said.

"Roland, you know Kaiba and Mokuba better than anyone. Is there a way to stop the countdown?" Daisuke asked.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba are the only ones who can stop it. I don't have direct access" Roland answered.

"This is bad. With Kaiba and Mokuba MIA, and the engines dead, we'll never get out of here" Tristan said worriedly.

"Hold on. Why don't we take the chopper that was sent to come and get me?" Joey asked as he pointed at the KaibaCorp helicopter next to the jet.

"For once, Joey's using his head" Yolei said.

"Let's go. Duke, you and TK go get the others" Yugi said as the gang split up once again.

Back in the control room

"Time to go, people. We're taking the chopper" Duke said.

"Just got the message, everyone needs to evacuate to the chopper" The Pilot said.

"I'll go get the Ishtar's" Joe said as he ran off.

In the Ishtar's room

"We're leaving. We're taking the chopper, so let's go" Joe said as he, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion took off.

Outside

Everyone was scrambling to get in board, seeing it was a little cramped to the staff and crew and the paramedics.

"Everyone's on board, but still no Kaiba" Tristan said.

"We can't wait any longer. Let's go, Roland" Daisuke said.

"Yes, Ma'am" Roland said as the engines on the chopper started up and soon started to take off.

"How much time?" Veemon asked.

"30 seconds" Roland answered. "Increase take off speed and altitude, hurry!" Roland commanded as the chopper gained speed and was getting further away from the island.

Just then, everyone looked out the window to see the explosions going off all over the island. Soon, the island started to fall apart and sink into the sea, taking the jet with it.

"Let's just hope Kaiba and Mokuba made it out there" Jun said as something emerged from the smoke.

"Is that a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Yugi asked.

On closer inspection, it was more of a jet in the shape of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, with Kaiba in the pilot's seat and Mokuba in the seat of the RIO.

"What the hell?!" Jun asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Joey shouted.

"No freaking way!" Yolei yelled.

"Looks like everyone made it on board the helicopter" Mokuba said.

"I take it that means the engines weren't fixed" Kaiba said in a knowing tone.

"You gave us all a scare, Kaiba! Is this how you make a living?!" Joey shouted.

"Sorry abut that Joey, but we're not coming back with you guys. We've got some business to take care of" Mokuba said.

"And just what do you 2 have in mind?" Matt asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, but rest assured, you haven't seen the last of me. Especially you, Daisuke" Kaiba said as he and Daisuke looked at each other, knowing full well they would duel again very soon.

"Trust me, Kaiba. I'll be ready" Daisuke said as the 2 exchange one last look before the jet turned in another direction and took off.

Later that evening

The chopper landed at Domino Docks before it took off again for KaibaCorp.

"Daisuke, I want to thank you and Yugi for saving my brother" Ishizu said.

"Yes, thank you both for everything. I hope one day you'll come and visit us in Egypt. After everything I put you both through, I pray we can still be friends", Marik said.

"We may just take up on your offer one day, and as to being friends..." Daisuke said as she shook Marik's hand and then he shook Yugi's as well.

"Take care, you 3" Jun said.

"And you as well. I trust we will meet again someday" Odion said as he, Marik, and Ishizu got on their boat and sailed away.

"Well, it's time for me to take off as well" Duke said.

"Already?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, Dungeon Dice Monsters is going global, and I got to hit the road. I'll still be around sometime" Duke answered.

"And why's that" Tristan asked.

"Because I'm taking Serenity out for a date" Duke answered causing both Joey and Tristan grow red in the face.

"Why you little!" Joey yelled as he proceeded to strangle Duke Homer Simpson-like, that is until Tai and Matt held him back.

"Here you go, Serenity" Duke said as he passed Serenity a note that contained his number.

"See ya" Duke said and he took off as well.

"Good riddance" Tristan grumbled.

"Looks like it's my turn to split. Daisuke, I hope to see you bring your A-game next time because I promise I won't be holding back" Mai said.

"Believe me, Mai. I'll be waiting" Daisuke said as Mai started walking to her car.

"Mai, before you go, I just wanted to say thanks for everything, but also for looking after Serenity for me. And hey, maybe we can have a duel one day as well" Joey said.

"Trust me, Joey. I hope to see some big improvements next time" Mai said as she got in her card and drove off.

"I'm going to head on home and get some sleep" Tea said as she took off. "Ok, sleep well" Yugi said as Tea walked off.

"Come on, Serenity. We should hit the hay as well" Joey said. "Ok. Take care, Yugi and you as well, Daisuke" Serenity said as she and Joey walked off.

"Well, I'm going to get going and see how Grandpa's doing. Be careful, Daisuke" Yugi said. "You as well, Yugi" Daisuke said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"I'll see you around" Yugi said as he took off leaving Daisuke, Veemon, TK, Kari, Tai, Matt, Cody, Jun, Joe, and Yolei alone as the sun was almost gone.

"Time for us to go as well. You guys want to stay the night at our house and leave tomorrow?" Daisuke asked.

"If your parents won't mind" Matt said.

"I'm sure they won't mind the extra company. Now let's go" Jun said as they started walking.

The next morning

Daisuke was in her room with Veemon looking over her deck. Veemon was fast asleep.

"Battle City maybe over but not yet" Daisuke said as she got dressed and pout her deck into the deck slot of her duel disk.

"That's true. There are going to be more challenges ahead as we get closer to finding out what happened to Yami's memories" Hitomi said.

"But I still have one thing left to do" Daisuke said as she put on her duel disk and quietly left the room without waking up Veemon or the others.

Outside

"Joey, Yugi, and I have come a long way ever since we first met, and who knew it would be a card game that would bring us together. This duel is a chance to see what Joey has done and how he's improved since Duelist Kingdom" Daisuke thought.

"Joey has the makings of a true duelist. I'm positive we'll see it in his cards" Hitomi said as they waked in to the plaza with Joey waiting for them.

"Glad to see you could make it" Joey said.

"You know I wouldn't miss this. Now let's see how far you come since Battle City?" Daisuke said as she activated her duel disk.

"Bring it on" Joey challenged as he too activated his duel disk, and the 2 drew 5 card each.

"Time to duel!" Daisuke and Joey shouted.

The End of the chapter

 _A/N: Sorry it took me so long. Life's been keeping me busy. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and stick around, the last chapter of The Finals is coming up,_ _and an old rival returns to challenge Daisuke one more time. Who is it? You'll find out soon. As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Digimon._


End file.
